Cautiverio eterno
by Ayla Black Mellark
Summary: Los Cullen van de vacaciones a Egipto a visitar a un viejo amigo, sin imaginar que estarían ahí más tiempo del previsto...Un misterioso clan aparece, tomando a la familia por sorpresa y llevándola a un largo cautiverio del que escapar...será imposible
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

La puerta-trampa del techo de la celda se removió y comenzó a bajar. Sobre ella había una figura pequeña, de capa dorada y con el rostro cubierto por la capucha. Inmediatamente sentí a mi familia tensarse. La figura hizo caso omiso del ambiente hostil que hasta yo sentía en la celda y caminó hasta nosotros.

- Es hora – susurró con voz suave.

- Entiendo – murmuré en respuesta.

_- ¿Edward, a qué se refiere?_ – me preguntó Carlisle en su mente.

- La guardia completa saldrán en una semana – continuó la figura ignorando a mi familia -. No volverán por dos días, es el momento perfecto para que huyan.

La confusión que sentí en ese momento me abrumó. Deseaba salir de esta prisión con mi familia, volver a ser libres, pero no quería alejarme de _ella_. Había puesto mi mundo de cabeza. Ella no podía irse de aquí, y yo debía irme… no lo soportaría.

Sería una de las decisiones más difíciles que tomaría en mi existencia... ¿Familia o amor?


	2. Capturados

- ¡Carlisle! – bramó un vampiro de tez olivácea y cabello del color de la medianoche apenas salimos del aeropuerto.

_- Gótico – _rió Emmett en su mente al ver al vampiro vestido de negro.

Mi padre nos había advertido que su amigo llevaba la dieta tradicional, explicando el hecho de que llevara unos anteojos de sol aquí, frente a humanos, si no había tanto sol. Yo no podía dejar de ser desconfiado, al igual que Jasper y Rosalie, y comencé a sondear su mente. No me pareció en absoluto desagradable. Estaba sinceramente contento de que su viejo amigo hubiera aceptado su invitación.

- ¡Amun! – exclamó Carlisle en respuesta abrazando al egipcio.

Los humanos pasaban a nuestro lado rápidamente, incómodos sin saber porqué, claro que el instinto de supervivencia les alertaba del peligro.

- Me alegra que aceptaras venir, amigo – sonrió Amun separándose de Carlisle.

- Nunca habíamos visitado Egipto. Ya sabes, el clima…

- ¡Bah! ¡Como si un poco de sol fuera impedimento! – rió Amun – Además, Benjamín se encarga de que cuando haya humanos cerca de nosotros, no haya sol – murmuró lo último para que solo los vampiros lo escucháramos.

- ¿Dónde está tu clan? – preguntó Carlisle.

- En el desierto. No querían venir a la ciudad, no les gusta El Cairo – explicó -. Creo que debes presentarme a tu familia, amigo.

- Cierto – rió él. Volvió con nosotros -. Ella es Esme, mi esposa – dijo tomando su mano -. Y ellos son mis hijos, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Edward.

- Un gusto – sonrió Amun.

- Igualmente – contestamos mis hermanos y yo a coro.

- Bueno, creo que mejor nos vayamos – dijo Amun -. Tomaremos un taxi hasta las afueras de la ciudad, y luego correremos un par de horas. Espero que no hayan traído muchas maletas – Alice hizo un mohín de disgusto.

- Ninguna – gruñó, y luego empezó a refunfuñar sobre moda y que en El Cairo no podía andar como si fuera un mendigo o algo así… claro que los mendigos no usan ropa de diseñador, como Alice nos obliga a nosotros. Reímos por lo infantil que se estaba comportando la duende.

- Genial – sonrió. Juraría que si se ponía más feliz la sonrisa no le cabría en la cara -. ¡Eh, pare! – gritó a un conductor de autobús.

- ¿No íbamos a tomar un taxi? – saltó Rosalie molesta.

- Somos muchos – replicó Amun.

Subimos al bus, que condujo por algo así como media hora hasta llegar al límite de la ciudad. Tal como dijo el egipcio, corrimos por cerca de dos horas hasta ver un pequeño campamento a la orilla del río. De él salieron tres vampiros con la misma tez aceitunada, cabello negro y ojos rojos, vestidos informalmente.

La luna estaba ya en lo alto del cielo, debía de ser medianoche. Una vampiresa corrió al encuentro de Amun y lo abrazó efusivamente.

- Chicos, ella es Kebi, mi compañera, y ellos – dijo señalando a los otros dos – son Benjamín y su compañera Tia. Ambos saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza que correspondimos con una sonrisa de cortesía. A juzgar por los pensamientos de mis hermanos, ninguno se encontraba a gusto entre los egipcios.

- Amun habla mucho de ti, Carlisle – sonrió el chico. Tenía un aspecto jovial, casi como si fuera un niño aún. Su compañera lo tomaba de la mano con firmeza.

- Sí, estaba loquito porque te vería después de… ¿cuánto era? ¿200 años? – dijo Kebi provocando que ambos bufaran molestos.

- 150 años, amor. Claro que ahora están lo teléfonos celulares, pero no sirve porque yo no tengo – rió Amun.

- Sí, tuviste que ir a la ciudad a llamar por un teléfono público – sonrió Tia -. No sé de dónde sacó el dinero.

- No viene al caso – replicó él.

Continuamos charlando de tonterías hasta que amaneció. Benjamín era agradable, muy independiente y jovial, casi tanto como Emmett. Tia era más bien tranquila, no habló mucho, pero cada comentario que hacía era bien pensado, solo hablaba cuando el momento lo requería.

Kebi, por otro lado, parecía muda. Permanecía pegada a su compañero, casi con adoración, no habló en ningún momento excepto cuando llegamos. Luego, silencio total. Incluso en su mente estaba callada. No pensaba en nada propio, y cada vez que entré en su mente solo vi a través de sus ojos. Cero emociones, percepciones o pensamientos. Era casi una sombra de Amun.

El viejo amigo de Carlisle parecía alegre y sincero. Solía dar comentarios con una agudeza impresionante, era muy sarcástico, y al parecer muy apegado a su tierra natal, Egipto. A pesar de que compartía los ideales de mi padre, bebía sangre humana. Claro que solo por necesidad, y se cuidaba de alimentarse cada semana para tomar un solo humano. Era rápido. Por lo que vi en su mente, aturdía al humano antes de morderlo. Nos dijo que no bebían sangre animal debido a la escasez y poca variedad de éstos en la zona, y que cuando se encontraban uno lo compartían. Esta dieta semivegetariana era imitada por todo su clan, un estilo de vida que no creí que existiera.

Carlisle estaba radiante de alegría por el encuentro con su viejo amigo. Recordaban anécdotas de los dos años que recorrieron África juntos pero sin pisar Egipto. Mi padre reía como nunca lo había visto hacerlo, ni las tonterías de Emmett lo hacían reír tanto.

Esme estaba feliz por su marido, solo eso rondaba por su mente.

Alice… bueno, es Alice. Se lamentaba que viviríamos más de un mes en el desierto, lejos de la civilización y de centros comerciales, vestidos con la misma ropa siempre. Pensando en eso, bloqueó sus visiones.

Jasper, mi desconfiado hermano, registraba cada movimiento que hacía el clan amigo. Sondeaba sus emociones, tratando de localizar cualquier pequeño sentimiento que pudiera volverse contra nosotros.

Emmett bromeaba como loco con Benjamín. Parecían dos niños en Navidad, jugueteando y corriendo de allá para acá hasta que Carlisle y Amun los reprendieron por tirarles arena.

Rosalie… digamos que no estaba muy contenta. Su mente era un revoltijo de molestia e indignación. Por lo que entendí, ella quería ir a otro país de vacaciones con Emmett, pero Carlisle dijo que eran vacaciones familiares así que… no lo quedó otra que venir.

Jasper sondeaba todas las emociones, permanecía desconfiado como yo. Ninguno de los dos quería venir sin comprobar primero que no sería peligroso. Nuestro padre aseguró que Amun era inofensivo, y como no teníamos cómo comprobarlo, tuvimos que confiar en su criterio. No es que desconfiemos de Carlisle, el problema es que él confía en casi todo el mundo.

Al cabo de un rato me cansé de escuchar el parloteo mental de mi familia y los egipcios, y bloqueé la entrada a todo pensamiento. Últimamente he avanzado bastante en este aspecto de mi don. Alice también había avanzado en el bloqueo de visiones, pero no le gustaba estar ciega sobre el futuro. Creo que ahora fue la excepción, ya que ella impidió el paso a su mente a una visión sobre… creo que era sobre algún desfile en… ¿Praga?

Decidí desconectarme del resto del mundo un rato y comencé a hablar con los demás. Al rato caí en la cuenta de que ya era mediodía, nosotros habíamos llegado a eso de las nueve de la noche a El Cairo. El tiempo había pasado volando sin que nos diéramos cuenta, y recién ahora que nos dábamos cuenta de la hora notábamos el sol reflejándose en nuestros cuerpos. El brillo me cegó momentáneamente, y supe que a los demás también. No sé cómo, pero lo supe.

Entonces noté que algo iba mal. Tenía un mal presentimiento…

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – murmuró Alice.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes presentimientos? – se burló Emmett.

- Desde que bloqueé mis visiones…

- Algo no está bien – la corté -. Yo también lo siento, algo se acerca…

- Instinto de supervivencia – sonrió Amun con tristeza -. Sé quiénes vienen, y créanme que no servirá de nada correr.

- Me alegra que nos recuerdes, Amun – dijo una voz clara y musical, que no había oído hasta entonces.

Volteé, sintiendo a los demás hacer lo mismo, y vi a unos doscientos metros de nosotros a un grupo de unas diez figuras vestidas con capas color arena, que al parecer escoltaban a la pequeña figura de capa dorada que iba en medio de ellas, todos con las capucha levantadas ocultando sus rostros.

- ¿Qué quieres? – soltó él bruscamente adelantándose. No entendía nada de nada…

- Oh, vamos. Ni que fuera tan terrible – rió la figura de capa dorada. Supe que fue esa misma la que habló al principio, y que era una vampiresa -. Además, no tenemos porqué venir a hacer algo malo, ¿no? – Amun bufó.

- Sí cómo no. Ya suficiente daño me hiciste matando a todo mi clan como para que ahora vengas fingiendo que nada pasó – gruñó.

- Tienes razón – replicó la vampiresa -. No venimos aquí por nada. Esos de ahí – continuó señalándonos – entraron a mi territorio sin permiso.

- Disculpa… - habló Carlisle – No sabemos de qué hablas. Éste es un país libre…

- Para los humanos – lo cortó otra figura, tan grande como Emmett -. Esta tierra es de los Reyes de Egipto, señores del Nilo, amos del desierto…

- Cállate, Nikolai – espetó la de capa dorada -. Basta con que sepan que ésta es mi tierra, que es mi territorio, y que tendrán que venir con nosotros o morir.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decirnos qué hacer? – la retó Jasper.

- Soy… - comenzó ella.

- La Reina de Egipto – completó el gigante.

- ¡NIKOLAI! – rugió la figura con fiereza. Él se encogió a pesar de que era más grande que ella.

- Lo lamento – musitó asustado.

- Tómenlos – ordenó la que se decía Reina de Egipto. Siete vampiros de capa arena se adelantaron.

- ¡Hey! – saltó Amun – No te los puedes llevar así – reclamó.

- Puedo, y lo haré – contestó desdeñosamente la figura -. Creo que no necesito recordarte lo que pasó la última vez que te enfrentaste a mi poder, Amun, a no ser que ya hayas olvidado que en tu clan eran quince y solo quedaste tú. Aunque creo que te convenía olvidarlo, ¿no? Tu compañera murió entonces, pero parece que te conseguiste otra – terminó divertida por la cara de enfado del egipcio y de confusión de los demás.

- No tienes que recordármelo – masculló apretando los puños.

- Bien, me alegra que lo admitas. Espero que no opongas resistencia esta vez, no creo que soportes perder a dos compañeras – Amun rugió y se dirigió hacia la figura.

El tal Nikolai parecía querer defenderla, pero ella les indicó que se alejaran con un leve ademán. Esquivó fácilmente a su atacante, haciéndolo caer al suelo con un pequeño golpe en la espalda. Todos estábamos petrificados, y lo que parecía ser la guardia de la chica reía divertida.

Amun siseó y se lanzó nuevamente sobre ella. El giro que hizo para esquivarlo fue tan repentino que se la cayó la capucha, revelando un rostro angelical, de facciones delicadas. Debía tener como mucho 15 años cuando fue convertida. Su cabello color chocolate le caía en cascada por los hombros, sus ojos rojos se veían calculadores y su expresión divertida. Sus labios rellenos se curvaron un momento cuando soltó una risita suave y musical, como su voz.

- Ay, Amun, no entiendes – comentó divertida.

- Te mataré – siseó él. Ella rió y sacudió la cabeza.

- No ahora, querido amigo, ni nunca.

Volteó un segundo y su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Sonrió levemente. Amun se acercó por detrás, ella saltó hacia atrás, cayó sobre su espalda y lo hizo caer. Lo inmovilizó contra el suelo y le murmuró algo al oído, con voz tan suave que no pude percibir sus palabras. Amun dejó caer la cabeza sobre la arena, derrotado. Ella sonrió complacida y se puso en pie.

- Tómenlos – ordenó. Esta vez nadie se negó, sobretodo porque debajo de esa capa de tranquilidad había furia, cualquiera lo notaba.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo antes de que no lleven? – solicité apenas un vampiro me tomó fuertemente del brazo.

- Adelante – dijo la chica mirando a otro lado.

- ¿Hacia dónde nos llevan? ¿Qué harán con nosotros?

- Vamos a mi hogar, y tranquilos, no les haremos nada – finalizó con voz sedosa mirándome a los ojos.

Entre dos vampiros tomaron a Emmett, que parecía reacio a ir. Comenzaron a tironearnos para avanzar, y en eso Amun pronunció las últimas palabras que le oiríamos jamás.

- Lo lamento, amigo. No quiero que mi clan muera, no lo soportaría.

Nos hicieron correr por horas, perdimos la cuenta de cuántas. Entre vueltas y revueltas llegamos finalmente al refugio de este extraño clan de capas arena… una pirámide.

- ¿Les gusta? – sonrió la chica burlonamente en cuanto la piedra se cerró tras nosotros – Si no, mala suerte. Tendrán que acostumbrarse, aquí pasarán el resto de sus existencias a no ser que logren entrar a mi guardia…

- ¡NIKOLAI! –rugió una voz desconocida. Al instante un vampiro alto de capa dorada apareció frente a nosotros - ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a mi hermana a una expedición de caza?

- Arthur… - comenzó la chica.

- Silencio Isabella – siseó el vampiro -. Hablaremos luego. Llévense a los prisioneros.

Un rato después, éramos arrojados dentro de un enorme agujero en el suelo de piedra.


	3. Mi pasado Amun's POV

**Bueno aquí el segundo capi. Para quien no entendió que paso entre Amun y ella, aquí se explica eso. No parecerá muy relevante pero dice porqué Arthur es tan sobreprotector con su hermana menor, o al menos una razón de eso.**

**Como saben, solo algunos personajes me pertenecen (****Arthur, ****Nikolai, la guardia egipcia) y la trama es mía por completo. lo hago sin fines de lucro y blablabla.**

**Sin más parloteo inútil, el segundo capi.**

Amun's POV

El avión de Carlisle llegó a las nueve en punto de la noche a El Cairo, nuestro punto de encuentro. Yo esperaba fuera del aeropuerto, no quería sentir el aroma de los humanos tan concentrado, no me agradaba.

Apenas vi a mi amigo salir por las puertas del aeropuerto, me asombré enormemente. Yo creía que él vendría solo, pues no sabía que tenía un clan. Detrás de él venían seis vampiros más. Uno enorme y musculoso, uno rubio más bajo y menos musculoso que el primero, y otro de pelo cobrizo, alto y delgado, no tan musculoso como los otros dos. Una de las chicas era alta y rubia, con un cuerpo de infarto, también una con el cabello castaño algo más baja, y finalmente una chica bastante baja, con el cabello negro y corto, las puntas apuntando hacia fuera.

Al frente de todos ellos venía mi amigo, tal y como lo recordaba. Alto y delgado, con el cabello rubio platinado peinado hacia atrás, dándole un aire formal pero juvenil, y sus ojos dorados cálidos y pacíficos.

El saludo fue igual de efusivo por ambas partes. Noté que su clan se veía desconfiado y receloso. Me los presentó alegremente. A juzgar por las expresiones de su clan, no era común que riera y sonriera tanto. Yo sabía que él era alegre, pero nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

Tomamos un autobús hasta las afueras de la ciudad a pesar de las quejas de Rosalie, la rubia. Desde ahí corrimos al campamento. Desde que transformé a Benjamín, hará cosa de un siglo, montábamos una pequeña tienda cada cierto tiempo, y nos quedábamos ahí por otro tanto. Era costumbre.

Llegamos y salieron de las tiendas. Ahora que éramos cuatro, cada uno con su pareja, montábamos dos tiendas separadas para que cada pareja tuviera toda la intimidad posible teniendo vampiros al lado. Generalmente Benjamín se encargaba de ello.

El clan de Carlisle se mostraba ahora más abierto. Hicieron buenas migas con Benjamín y Tia. El único que se veía desconfiado era Jasper, pero no era de extrañarse considerando que peleó en las guerras del sur de México.

Emmett y Benjamín compitieron durante un rato, hasta que nos arrojaron arena y los obligamos a detenerse.

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era mediodía. El brillo del sol nos cegó momentáneamente. Entonces sentí que algo iba mal, una sensación que no había tenido en casi trescientos años.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – musitó Alice.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes presentimientos? – se burló Emmett. Era obvio que preguntara eso considerando que la pixie era una vidente.

- Desde que bloqueé mis visiones… - comenzó ella molesta.

- Algo no está bien – la cortó Edward, antes de que la discusión se hiciera más fuerte -. Yo también lo siento, algo se acerca… - así que él también lo había notado…

- Instinto de supervivencia – comenté tristemente recordando la sensación -. Sé quienes vienen, y créanme que no servirá de nada correr – cómo olvidar a esas ratas…

- Me alegra que nos recuerdes, Amun – dijo una voz escalofriantemente conocida.

Volteé y noté vagamente que los demás hacían lo mismo. Ahora mi atención estaba centrada en la pequeña figura de capa dorada que era rodeada por sus diez matones principales, tal como la última vez que le vi.

- ¿Qué quieres? – solté furioso adelantándome.

- Oh, vamos. Ni que fuera tan terrible – rió. Era una… maldita perra, hipócrita y sádica como ningún otro ser que hubiera conocido antes fuera de él -. Además, no tenemos porqué venir a hacer algo malo, ¿no? – bufé molesto.

- Sí cómo no. Ya suficiente daño me hiciste matando a todo mi clan como para que ahora vengas fingiendo que nada pasó – gruñí. Estaba tan molesto que me importaba un comino revelar mi pasado más prohibido.

- Tienes razón – replicó ella -. No venimos aquí por nada. Esos de ahí – supuse que estaría señalando al clan Cullen – entraron a mi territorio sin permiso - ¡mierda! Había ignorado esa estúpida autorización que tenía que dar la bruja o el imbécil de su hermano, y ahora mi amigo tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

- Disculpa… - habló Carlisle con su habitual diplomacia – No sabemos de qué hablas. Ésta es un país libre… - aún no les hablaba de eso. En verdad, no consideraba mucho al otro clan de la zona por un no declarado mutuo acuerdo. Yo no los molestaba ni ellos a mí.

- Para los humanos – lo cortó una figura enorme. Si no lo han cambiado, debería ser Nikolai… -. Esta tierra es de los Reyes de Egipto, señores del Nilo, amos del desierto…

- Cállate, Nikolai – espetó ella confirmando mis sospechas. Estábamos muertos en caso de lucha. Ese infeliz era el mejor luchador que había conocido en toda mi existencia -. Basta con que sepan que ésta es mi tierra, que es mi territorio, y que tendrán que venir con nosotros o morir.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decirnos qué hacer? – la retó Jasper.

- Soy… - comenzó ella.

- La Reina de Egipto – completó su matón número uno.

- ¡NIKOLAI! – rugió ella fieramente. Él se encogió.

- Lo lamento – musitó asustado.

- Tómenlos – ordenó la bruja esa con su común prepotencia. Siete vampiros de su guardia se adelantaron un paso antes de que reaccionara.

- ¡Hey! No te los puedes llevar así – reclamé.

- Puedo, y lo haré – contestó desdeñosamente -. Creo que no necesito recordarte lo que pasó la última vez que te enfrentaste a mi poder, Amun, a no ser que ya hayas olvidado que en tu clan eran quince y solo quedaste tú. Aunque creo que te convenía olvidarlo, ¿no? Tu compañera murió entonces, pero parece que te conseguiste otra – terminó divertida. Maldita bruja sádica… Sus palabras desataron un torrente de recuerdos que me costó un montón frenar, pero no antes de que la recordara a ella… a mi primer amor, Elizabeth.

- No tienes que recordármelo – mascullé apretando los puños, lleno de dolor.

- Bien, me alegra que lo admitas. Espero que no opongas resistencia esta vez, no creo que soportes perder a dos compañeras – esta vez sí que se pasó. No pude contener el rugido que salió de mis labios y ataqué sin pensar.

Al parecer su prepotencia había aumentado en estos siglos. No quiso que su principal matón la defendiera. En lugar de ello, se defendió por sí misma.

En un repentino giro que dio para esquivarme, se le cayó la capucha y reveló el rostro que había odiado por tantos años. Si no la conociera y supiera de qué es capaz, hubiera jurado que no mataba una mosca por su rostro casi angelical.

- Ay, Amun, no entiendes – comentó divertida riendo.

- Te mataré – siseé furioso. Ella sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de reír.

- No ahora, querido amigo, ni nunca - ¿cómo se atreve a llamarme amigo después de lo que me hizo? ¿Después de matar a Elizabeth con sus propias manos frente a mis ojos?

Un par de segundos después, me noté tirado y su pequeño cuerpo reteniendo el mío contra la arena.

- ¿Quieres que mate a Kebi, Amun? ¿O a cualquier otro miembro de tu patético clan? ¿O que te aleje de tu tierra natal? No quieres nada de eso, ¿verdad? – mi silencio fue respuesta suficiente para ella -. No interfieras – se limitó a decir.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la arena, derrotado. Carlisle era mi amigo, pero no podía arriesgar a Benjamín o a Tia, mucho menos a Kebi.

- Tómenlos – ordenó la bruja con una capa de calma cubriendo levemente la furia de su voz.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo antes de que nos lleven? – solicitó Edward.

- Adelante – oí decir a la bruja.

- ¿Hacia dónde nos llevan? ¿Qué harán con nosotros? – no quieres saberlo…

- Vamos a mi hogar, y tranquilos, no les haremos nada – maldita perra.

No tenía fuerzas para hacer nada. Oí a los matones tironear a los Cullen, y supe que lo menos que podía hacer era dar una explicación del porqué hacía esto, pero solo pude murmurar una pequeña frase.

- Lo lamento, amigo. No quiero que mi clan muera, no lo soportaría.

Bueno, eso explicaba más o menos lo que sentía. Vagamente noté que Kebi y los chicos se inclinaban sobre mí y el susurro del aire cuando esos malditos se llevaron a mi amigo. Todo había sido mi culpa…

- ¿Amun? – susurró Kebi angustiada - ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

- Me temo que los conozco por algo malo – gemí sin levantar la cabeza. No quería enfrentarme a la mirada decepcionada de Benjamín, sabía que él no habría dudado en luchar para defender a un amigo.

- Cuéntanos – pidió él. Me arriesgué a levantar la vista, y solo vi a un muy confundido clan.

- Hace casi trescientos años – comencé con la voz quebrada – yo tenía una existencia completa y feliz. Tenía a un maravilloso clan y a una compañera increíble, Elizabeth era su nombre.

Un día común y corriente para nosotros, estábamos junto al río charlando y compartiendo como una gran familia, pues eso éramos, una familia, como la de… Carlisle. Entonces tuve un mal presentimiento. Algo no iba bien…

- Tal y como dijeron Alice y Edward – musitó Tia.

- Alí era el vampiro más experimentado del clan. Conocía al revés y al derecho toda la zona, tácticas de defensa, datos de clanes de todo el mundo. Por lo tanto, sabía lo que pasaba.

Llegaron en mitad de la noche, silenciosos como las ratas que son. Sabían de este clan, y no permitirían que algo estorbara en su camino al poder. Por eso decidieron atacar. No fue una lucha fácil, para ningún bando. Estábamos igualados en número y en capacidad. Hasta que él mató a Alí.

Todo se descontroló. Nosotros, sus hijos, no pudimos concentrarnos al oír los gritos de nuestro padre. Nos machacaron. Ahí apareció ella. Era parecidísima al infeliz que mató a Alí. Ambos usaban una capa dorada con la capucha abajo.

Cuando la vi casi me reí. Era pequeña, diminuta, pero me resultaba familiar. Ambos. La subestimé. Fue un error. Mató a Elizabeth ella misma, sonriendo, frente a mis ojos. El dolor me azotó con una fuerza incomparable y caí al suelo.

La lucha acabó minutos después de la caída de Elizabeth. Yo era el único que quedaba, y ellos lo sabían. Eran apenas quince, fuertes y hábiles. Diez matones rodeaban a la chica. La miré, miré a su hermano, y la reconocí. Yo fui quien transformó al chico, sabiendo que eran muy unidos y ella no se separaría de él. Fue una venganza. Sabía que él, al despertar, no se controlaría y mataría a su hermana pequeña. El dolor lo cegaría y sería infeliz el resto de su existencia.

Pero se controló. Lo supe cuando la vi convertida en un ser inmortal. Mi plan había fallado y yo nunca me enteré. Él me reconoció también. Como otra venganza, no me mató. Ordenó que me dejaran vivo, sabiendo que no viviría con el dolor de la muerte de Elizabeth. Antes de irse, me golpeó tan fuerte que casi me saca la cabeza. Con odio me dijo que por mi culpa, su hermana había sufrido la agonía del cambio. No mencionó nada sobre él. Solo dijo que me deseaba todo el dolor del mundo por torturar a su única familia. Luego se fue.

Fue un tiempo difícil. Estuve ciento cincuenta años agonizante, alma errante. Planeé ir a los Vulturi para acabar con mi pena. Pero apareció Carlisle. Me ayudó a sobrellevar el problema sin preguntar nada. Fue mi salvador. Si no fuera por él, yo no estaría aquí, y ustedes habrían muerto siglos atrás.

- Y aún así lo entregaste – me reprochó Benjamín. No hablaron durante mi explicación, bastante larga puesto que mi voz se cortaba a cada rato.

- Me amenazó – murmuré enterrando la cabeza en la arena.

- No te culpamos, Amun – replicó él. Levanté la mirada -. Creo que te entiendo. Sabías que era peligrosa, y no querías que tu familia sufriera por ella como fue tu caso.

- No me merezco tu comprensión – murmuré sentándome. Kebi me abrazó por los hombros -. Soy un monstruo.

- Solo si quieres creerlo – sonrió tristemente.

Asentí levemente. Miré uno por uno a cada miembro de mi clan. Entonces supe que no estaban enojados conmigo, de verdad no lo estaban. En sus rostros, solo había comprensión.

No lo soporté y comencé a sollozar. Los tres me abrazaron angustiados, y eso me hizo aumentar mis sollozos. Mi clan era muy bueno, no me lo merecía.

* * *

**Pobre Amun, ¿no es cierto? Parece que no tiene una muy buena percepción del otro clan egipcio, menos de sus líderes. Pero hay que admitir que estos hermanos son de verdad sádicos.**

**La verdadera historia de los hermanos egipcios se revelará en un buen montón de capis más... pero les puedo decir que eran asesinos ya desde su vida humana, y que eso mismo les llevó a enfadar a Amun, claro que sin proponérselo.**

**Nos leemos luego, espero.**


	4. Lo más preciado Arthur's POV

**Perdón por la demora! Pensaba actualizar el sábado, pero me castigaron u.u Ahora les traigo un nuevo capi, les parecerá que no es importante (de hecho, no avanza mucho en el tiempo) pero lo es. Aclarará un par de cosas... si saben encontrarlas.**

**Bueno, basta de excusas. Como saben, solo algunos personajes me pertenecen y la trama es totalmente mía.**

**

* * *

**

Arthur's POV

Como cada día, los recuerdos golpeaban mi mente con tal intensidad que no podía permanecer de pie. Mi hermana pequeña, Isabella, estaba en cada uno de ellos. Siempre tendría la sensación de culpabilidad por transformarla, aunque hubiera sido un accidente.

Jamás perdonaría a Amun por esto, todo había sido su culpa. ¿Cómo iban a saber dos chicos humanos que una de sus víctimas era el protegido de un vampiro? Para empezar, ni siquiera sabíamos que existían los vampiros. Queríamos comer, y ese tipo tenía dinero y comida, justo lo que necesitábamos. Pero no nos quiso dar nada, ni un pedazo de pan a pesar de que era riquísimo. Estábamos desesperados y lo matamos, le robamos todo lo que tenía puesto y huimos. Eso nos costó la vida a ambos.

Sentí las puertas de piedra de la pirámide abrirse y cerrarse. Eso significaba que alguien había salido o vuelto de un paseo. Sin embargo, solo mi hermana y yo podíamos controlar los elementos… Isabella había salido, y yo estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de cuando se fue del salón. ¿Dónde estaba Nikolai? Se supone que él la cuida…

- Samuel – llamé a uno de mis mejores guardias. Al instante estaba frente a mí, arrodillado.

- ¿Qué necesita, mi señor? – murmuró con voz sumisa agachado aún.

- ¿Mi hermana salió? – inquirí frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, mi señor. Salió con Nikolai y su guardia personal, tal como usted ordenó – eso me descolocó. ¿Cuándo había ordenado yo eso?

- ¿Disculpa? – el tono de mi voz asustó a Samuel, quien murmuró asustado.

- Mi señora dijo que usted le permitió salir esta vez a buscar a los intrusos, señor - ¿intrusos?

- ¿Y ella fue a buscarlos?

- Sí, mi señor.

- Vete – ordené furioso. El guardia notó mi molestia y se fue rápidamente sin pronunciar una palabra más.

Traté de calmarme, recién ahí me di cuenta de que estaba levantado. Me senté echando chispas y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis manos entrelazadas. Vagamente noté que todos los vampiros presentes en el salón me miraban asustados y silenciosos, repartidos por el lugar.

Pasaron las horas y las puertas de la pirámide no se abrían para darle paso a mi hermana. Cada segundo que pasaba me enojaba más con Nikolai. Se supone que él debe cuidarla, impedir que salga de la pirámide y se exponga a los riesgos del exterior. Iba a tener una seria charla con él. El guardaespaldas de Isabella tenía órdenes estrictas de mantenerla aquí, y había desobedecido…

Sentí las puertas abrirse y la voz de mi hermana, aparentemente preguntando algo. La distancia y las barreras no me permitían oír bien, pero me bastaba saber que habían vuelto. William, el empático del clan, captó mi estado de ánimo y desapareció. La furia iba creciendo dentro de mí como un volcán en erupción, y no la contuve ni medio segundo.

- ¡NIKOLAI! – bramé corriendo a la entrada. En un segundo estaba frente a Isabella y su guardia, que tenía apresados a siete vampiros de extraños ojos dorados. Al parecer había interrumpido su discurso, pero no me importó -. ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a mi hermana a una expedición de caza?

- Arthur… - comenzó ella con voz apaciguadora. Nikolai estaba asustado y no pronunció media palabra.

- Silencio, Isabella – siseé molesto -. Hablaremos luego. Llévense a los prisioneros – primero lo primero. Diversión para mis fieles seguidores.

La guardia personal de mi hermana se llevó al clan capturado, y noté que uno de ellos, de cabello cobrizo, miraba a Isabella con una mezcla de emociones en el rostro.

Caminé furioso hacia el salón, con mi pequeña hermana tras de mí y Nikolai pisándole los talones.

Entré como una exhalación al salón principal, donde se encontraban al menos catorce vampiros del clan. Todos huyeron aterrados al ver mi expresión, tal y como William lo había hecho minutos antes.

Puse mi trono de lado y Nikolai hizo lo mismo con el de mi _bella _hermana. Ambos nos sentamos en silencio. Nadie dijo nada. Al cabo de un par de minutos rompí el silencio.

- ¿Nikolai? ¿Algo que decir?

- Lamento esto, señor – respondió inclinando la cabeza -. La señorita me dijo que usted se lo había permitido…

- Y preferiste creerle antes que confirmarlo – lo interrumpí.

- ¡Arthur! – saltó ella molesta – Ya no soy una niña, sé cuidarme…

- Pero no quiero que tengas que poner eso en práctica – la corté. Ella gruñó algo entre dientes -. No quiero que vuelva a pasar – le advertí.

- Como digas, hermano – musitó ella agachando la cabeza. Sonreí tristemente. Odiaba tratarla así.

- Nikolai, vete – ordené en voz baja. Él inclinó la cabeza y se marchó -. Bella, mírame – ella levantó el rostro asombrada. Hacía al menos dos siglos que no le llamaba así -. No quiero que estés así. Es por tu bien.

- Puedo cuidarme sola, Artie – murmuró. Sonreí por el nombre que ella no me daba hacía siglos.

- Lo sé, Bella, pero no quiero arriesgarme.

- Artie… - murmuró tras un rato de silencio - ¿Sabías que los nuevos prisioneros estaban con Amun cuando los encontramos?

- No lo sabía – suspiré pasando mi mano sobre mi rostro -. ¿Pasó algo?

- Nada importante. Nos desafió, trató de herirme, pateé su estúpido trasero y lo amenacé.

- Esa es mi hermanita – sonreí orgulloso -. ¿No te hizo daño, verdad?

- Nah, ni siquiera alcanzó a tocarme la capa – respondió con una sonrisa petulante.

- ¿No se metieron los demás?

- ¿Los nuestros o ellos? – rodeé los ojos -. Vale. La verdad, la lucha fue solo entre nosotros dos.

- Genial…

Un toque en la puerta del salón interrumpió nuestra conversación. Sonreí tristemente a mi hermana y devolví mi trono a su posición inicial. Ella me respondió la sonrisa y giró su trono al mismo tiempo que yo. Dos segundos después, Nikolai abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

- Está todo listo, mis señores. Todos están en la arena, solo falta que elijan a los prisioneros – informó.

- Acompaña a Isabella a elegirlos – mi hermana me miró asombrada.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó.

- Claro. Ahora ve, no quieres hacerlos esperar – sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, asintió y siguió a Nikolai a la celda.

Me dirigí a la arena pensativo. Jamás podría enojarme con Isabella, toda mi furia la dirigía contra su guardaespaldas. Si ella me desobedecía, yo castigaba a Nikolai. Mi hermanita era lo único que me importaba en mi existencia, y así había sido desde que tengo memoria. Podía caer nuestro reino, podía desaparecer la raza vampírica de la faz de la Tierra, pero no me importaría. Si mi hermana pequeña estaba a salva, yo sería feliz.

En la arena estaba todo el clan murmurando las últimas noticias, prisioneros nuevos. Sería bueno, según oí, probar carne nueva en la arena. Mi trono en este sector estaba al otro lado del salón, atravesando el foso, así que rodeé el salón hasta llegar allá. Todos se inclinaron a mi paso. Unos minutos después, mi hermana se sentó a mi lado, con expresión severa. Maldita fachada, ella no era así, pero nadie lo sabía.

En cuanto ella se sentó, dos prisioneros fueron arrojados al foso por una puerta interior. Uno de ellos, que reconocí como Martin, era un veterano en estas cosas y se veía totalmente enfurruñado. El otro era uno de los nuevos, el chico de cabello cobrizo. Desde lo más profundo del foso, miraba alrededor confundido.

El clan calló inmediatamente y evaluó a los elegidos del día con ojo crítico y estratégico. Me levanté para dar inicio al entretenimiento de mis seguidores.

- Bienvenidos – anuncié con voz grave y solemne -. Cada dos días, nos reunimos aquí, traemos a dos prisioneros y los hacemos luchar a muerte – el nuevo abrió los ojos asustado -. No pongas esa cara, niño, hablo en serio.

- La ley de la selva – dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa sádica, ubicándose a mi lado -. Aquí, el mejor vive, niño. No hay espacio para perdedores ni débiles.

- Bien dicho – sonreí sádicamente -. Niño, espero que no seas un inútil, me parece que tienes potencial.

- Tu nombre – ordenó Bella.

- … - murmuró el nuevo en voz tan baja que no le entendimos.

- Más alto, niño – bufé.

- Edward – murmuró. Alcé una ceja -. Edward Cullen, señor – dijo con voz más clara y fuerte.

- Edward – dijo Bella con voz sedosa y persuasiva. Rodeé los ojos -. No seas un mal luchador, niño. No quiero a un chico como tú en la hoguera. Me parece – añadió pensativa – que serías un buen elemento para mi guardia. No me gusta equivocarme, y menos con los vampiros.

- Entiendo – murmuró.

- Basta de palabras. Estamos aquí para ver a uno de ustedes hacer pedazos al otro – lo corté -. Comiencen a luchar – bramé, y mi orden fue secundada por decenas de gritos enardecidos.

Ambos se pusieron en posición e iniciaron el asalto. Noté a mi hermana tensarse levemente cada vez que Martin rozaba al nuevo, pero no le presté importancia.

Más tarde, descubriría que ignorar esto sería un error enorme.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Amo a Arthur, es una mezcla de todos los chicos Cullen, tiene lo mejor de algunos y cosas no muy buenas de otros. El sobreprotector hermano mayor de Bella no parece tener un muy buen papel, pero sí lo tiene. No voy a revelar nada importante, pero sí puedo decirles que su actitud con Bella será clave para la supervivencia de los Cullen.**


	5. Gladiador

**En compensación por tardar tanto en actualizar la última vez, les traigo el siguiente capítulo después de dos días de subir el tercer capi. No podré actualizar quizás hasta el miércoles o jueves, así que también va por eso.**

**Solo algunos personajes me pertenecen (la mayoría son de la excelente escritora S. Meyer) y la trama es totalmente mía.**

Edward's POV

Me levanté lentamente del suelo y miré alrededor. Era un salón enorme, circular de piedra antigua. El techo era altísimo, quizás unos diez o doce metros. Estaba todo oscuro, pero aún así logré ver a los demás habitantes de esta especie de prisión. Unos cincuenta vampiros de ropas rasgadas y sucias estaban repartidos por el lugar. Se veían aburridos y cansados. Murmuraban entre ellos mientras nos veían con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – musitó Alice con un hilo de voz.

- Están en la prisión de los egipcios – contestó una voz serena tras nosotros. Volteamos y vimos a un vampiro alto y delgado de cabello negro y ojos escarlata -. Soy Ian – sonrió.

- ¿Prisión? – inquirió Carlisle después de que nos presentáramos.

- Los egipcios capturan a cada vampiro que entra en su territorio. Solo el clan de Amun puede estar aquí sin problemas – explicó su compañera, una tal Silvia.

- Con él estábamos – replicó Emmett -. Los que nos capturaron eran dirigidos por una chica, lo derrotó. Fue vergonzoso.

- ¿Una chica? – exclamó Ian asombrado. Al instante éramos rodeados por todos los prisioneros - ¿Bajita, cabello chocolate, capa dorada, custodiada por un mastodonte llamado Nikolai?

- Esa misma – contesté. Todos los prisioneros soltaron gritos agudos - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Ella…ella… – tartamudeó Ian – ella es… la Reina.

- Eso lo sabemos. Pero, ¿qué tiene que lo sea? – preguntó Carlisle frunciendo el ceño.

- Ella nunca sale de aquí – respondió Stanley, un amigo de Ian -. Siempre está encerrada en la pirámide, he oído que al Rey no le gusta que salga.

- ¿Por qué sería un problema que saliera? – inquirí frunciendo el ceño.

- Teme a la venganza de un antiguo enemigo… o eso escuché – murmuró Ian.

La conversación fue cortada abruptamente cuando sentimos remover el agujero del techo. La tensión y el temor eran palpables en la celda. Un pequeño rayo de luz alumbró levemente el lugar. Un vampiro de capa arena asomó la cabeza y escaneó a todos los prisioneros.

- ¿Cuáles quería, mi señora? – preguntó mirando a un lado.

- Saca a uno de los nuevos y a Martin – contestó una voz clara y musical, la voz de la Reina de Egipto.

- Ey, tú – me señaló y los que estaban aquí antes que nosotros me miraron apenados -. Ponte bajo el agujero. Martin, no seas idiota. Si no vienes entraré yo.

Un vampiro robusto y pelirrojo se adelantó refunfuñando. Se puso a mi lado, justo bajo el agujero de entrada. El suelo tembló suavemente y comenzó a elevarse, como un pedestal. Miré alrededor confundido. Los vampiros antiguos de la celda nos miraban apenados aún, y mi familia se veía preocupada y angustiada. Con los labios articulé un "estaré bien", y justo entonces perdí de vista a los demás prisioneros.

El sentimiento de angustia me golpeó fuertemente. Cuando el "pedestal" se niveló con el suelo de la pirámide, unos guardias nos empujaron para sacarnos de ahí. Escuché cómo el pedestal con que nos sacaron de la celda bajaba nuevamente. Volteé y vi que un círculo de piedra se encajaba en el suelo, sellando la celda. Dos guardias me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron por los pasillos de la pirámide.

Tras un rato de camino, el pasillo de acabó. Se me desencajó la mandíbula al ver que la piedra se abría, revelando un salón circular. Nos arrojaron al interior. Trastabillé en el suelo de arena y miré alrededor. Estaba en una especia de foso, a unos seis metros de altura, las paredes comenzaban a formar unas especies de graderías… ¿dónde estaba?

Todos los guardias de capas arena callaron en cuanto entramos al foso y sentí decenas de pares de ojos evaluándome críticamente. Me puse inmediatamente nervioso.

- Bienvenidos – dijo un hombre de capa dorada parado en la cuarta y última gradería, la más elevada -. Cada dos días, nos reunimos aquí, traemos a dos prisioneros y los hacemos luchar a muerte – mis ojos se abrieron a toda su capacidad al comprender el significado de sus palabras-. No pongas esa cara, niño, hablo en serio.

- La ley de la selva – dijo la chica de capa dorada con una sonrisa sádica ubicándose junto a su hermano -. Aquí, el mejor vive, niño. No hay espacio para perdedores ni débiles.

- Bien dicho – alabó él sonriendo de la misma manera que ella -. Niño, espero que no seas un inútil, me parece que tienes potencial.

- Tu nombre – ordenó la chica.

- Edward – murmuré en voz baja.

- Más alto, niño – bufó el hombre.

- Edward – murmuré. El Rey alzó una ceja -. Edward Cullen, señor – dije con voz más decidida y fuerte, aunque por dentro moría de miedo.

- Edward – dijo ella con voz sedosa -. No seas un mal luchador, niño. No quiero a un chico como tú en la hoguera. Me parece – añadió pensativa – que serías un buen elemento para mi guardia. No me gusta equivocarme, y menos con los vampiros.

- Entiendo – murmuré. Tenía que matar al tal Martin si no quería morir… y definitivamente no quería.

- Basta de palabras. Estamos aquí para ver a uno de ustedes hacer pedazos al otro – soltó el hombre -. Comiencen a luchar – rugió, y junto con su orden se elevaron decenas de gritos enardecidos.

Me puse en posición, al igual que Martin, y desbloqueé mi mente. Los pensamientos me invadieron con increíble fuerza, con una ligera mueca bloqueé todos los pensamientos menos los de Martin. Bueno… nunca me dijeron que no podía usar dones… todo esto debió suceder en un par de segundos.

Martin se lanzó al ataque y lo imité. Sus pensamientos revelaban cada paso que daría antes de hacerlo, y eso me daba cierta ventaja. Debo mencionar que mi oponente era de mente veloz, incluso para ser vampiro.

Aunque estaba usando mi ventaja, Martin no se quedaba atrás. Era un increíble luchador, ágil y fuerte.

Ya me estaba empezando a agotar. Incluso con mi don, lograba alcanzarme. No me hizo gran daño, aparte de destrozarme las ropas. Alice definitivamente me mataría…

Rato después, lo logré. Ataqué a Martin por detrás y le arranqué la cabeza de un veloz tirón, después de susurrarle un "lo siento" y recibir un "gracias" de su parte.

Asustado vi que el cuerpo de mi oponente se incineraba de la nada. Un vampiro entró y me sacó a rastras de la arena, donde se oían gritos enardecidos por el resultado de la lucha. En cada mente que leí, por separado claro, veía la decepción de que Martin hubiera perdido y asombro de que el chico nuevo hubiera ganado a un veterano… ¿gladiador? ¿En qué me había metido?

Nuevamente me arrojaron al interior de la celda, sin una sola palabra. Caí de bruces al fondo del salón, y fui inmediatamente rodeado por mi familia.

- ¿Estás bien, hijo? – preguntó Carlisle preocupado mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Asentí levemente - ¿Dónde está Martin?

- Muerto – contestó Ian por mí. Seis pares de ojos lo miraron incrédulos -. Esto es lo que les íbamos a decir antes de que lo sacaran.

- Nos capturan para entretenerlos – escupió Stanley -. Somos sus malditos gladiadores.

- Bueno… al menos Martin ya no sufrirá más este infierno – soltó Ian sonriendo tristemente.

- ¿Nos hacen luchar a muerte para divertirlos? – inquirió Esme con un hilo de voz.

- Exactamente, Esme – contestó Silvia -. Pero no se preocupen tanto, nunca hacen que luchen entre los del mismo aquelarre. Según ellos lo hace menos divertido.

- Yo… no quería matar a Martin – murmuré enterrando mi rostro en mis manos -. No quería luchar.

- ¿Qué te dijo ella? – preguntó Stanley curioso – Digo, antes de que empezaran a luchar.

- Me dijo… que no quería decepcionarse conmigo, que sería un buen elemento para su guardia.

- Estás en problemas, chico – rió Ian -. Si se interesó en ti, te protegerá algo más que a los demás, pero si fallas… te matará ella misma.

Traté, al igual que mi familia, de procesar la información que nuestros nuevos amigos nos habían dado. Esta "realeza" era extraña y sus costumbres aún más. Sería el protegido de la Reina de Egipto hasta que fallara… que podría ser en cualquier momento…

- Edward Cullen – llamó un guardia asomando su cabeza por la entrada e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos -. Los amos quieren hablar contigo. Bajo el agujero, ahora – ordenó.

Obedecí tembloroso y el suelo me sacó nuevamente de la celda. Un guardia enorme me tomó del brazo y me arrastró por los pasillos, subiendo cada vez más. Rato después, abrió una puerta de madera oscura y me empujó dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Miré alrededor confundido. Era un salón pequeño, de paredes rectas. Lo único en su interior era un pequeño sillón negro frente a la puerta. Una pequeña figura de capa dorada con la capucha levantada estaba de espaldas a mí, parada al centro del salón.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, la figura volteó lentamente al tiempo que se bajaba la capucha. Sonrió al verme y me evaluó detenidamente de arriba abajo antes de clavar sus penetrantes ojos escarlata en los míos. Me encogí frente a la intensidad de su mirada.

Rió suavemente al ver mi aprensión y se acercó a mí. Tomó mi mano y me llevó al sillón. Se sentó y tiró de mí para que me sentara a su lado.

Fijó sus ojos en los míos por largo rato, hasta que rompí el silencio.

- ¿Sabes que en cualquier momento puedo escapar?

- No lo harás – replicó sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Sabes perfectamente que no dejarías a tu clan, que te capturaríamos en cuestión de segundos y que podríamos tomarla contra tu familia.

- ¿Lees mentes?

- No. Leo personas. Sé de qué van tus pensamientos, no lo que piensas literalmente

- Wow. Eso es interesante.

- No tanto como tu don. Leer mentes suena genial.

_- Suena_ genial, pero cuando todas las mentes te asaltan al mismo tiempo es un dolor de cabeza.

Ella comenzó a reír y la imité. Su risa era increíble, musical como su voz, alegre sin una pizca de sarcasmo. Sus ojos reflejaban felicidad pura y su sonrisa era radiante. En mi interior iba creciendo una emoción extraña, algo que jamás había sentido antes…

Era apresurado pero… no podía sacarla de mis pensamientos… ni de mi corazón.

**Awwww Edward ya está sintiendo algo muy fuerte por Bella. Aviso que este fic no será tanta dificultad para reconocer sus sentimientos, el problema será más bien poder estar juntos.**

**REVIEWS PORFA!**


	6. Nuevos sentimientos parte I

**¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Iba a subir el miércoles pasado, pero no adivinan qué me ocurrió: me redujeron el tiempo en el pc. Algunas dirán que no es para tanto, pero para mí lo es. Mi inspiración viene cuando estoy sentada frente a la pantalla. Creo que mi papa se dio cuenta de eso, porque ahora solo tengo una hora de computador. ¡UNA HORA! Eso es muy poco para mi libertad imaginativa, aunque algunas digan que es suficiente...**

**Bueno, sé que a más de alguna le sonará a excusa barata, pero es cierto. En fin, sin más, aquí les va el siguiente capi. Me salió bastante largo, así que lo corté en dos. Aquí tienen la primera parte.**

**Como ya saben, solo algunos personajes son míos y la trama es TOTALMENTE MÍA.**

**

* * *

**

Su risa era hermosa, como su voz y ella misma… No sé qué expresión tenía pero un rato después caí en la cuenta de que ella me miraba divertida y que ambos habíamos dejado de reír hacía unos minutos.

- Este… - murmuré - ¿Para qué me llamaste?

- Me resultas interesante – confesó sonriente -. Tus ojos son extraños, tienes un don increíble y convives pacíficamente con seis vampiros de una forma poco común. Digamos que eso llama mucho la atención.

- ¿Tanto te interesa mi don? – me miró con una ceja alzada - ¿Qué?

- Bueno… aquí tenemos un par de lectores de mentes, pero no tienen tu alcance. Uno de ellos puede leer mentes a gran distancia, pero solo una a la vez, y el otro no tiene límite de mentes pero su alcance es mínimo, 200 metros como mucho – explicó -. Háblame de tus ojos.

- No tomo sangre humana. Mi familia y yo nos alimentamos de animales – no pude contener una risa por su cara de asco.

- ¿Viven con eso? La verdad… ¿a qué huelen?

- ¿Nunca has estado cerca de un animal? – negó con la cabeza -. Los carnívoros huelen bastante parecido a los humanos…

- ¿Qué es un carnívoro? – me interrumpió.

- ¿Bromeas?

- No. Ni siquiera sé leer, mucho menos escribir.

- Hubieras partido por decir eso – bromeé. Ella me sacó la lengua en un gesto muy… Alice - ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te transformaron?

- Ehhh… dieciséis, creo – murmuró pensativa -. Dime qué es un carnívoro.

- Un carnívoro es un animal que se alimenta de otros animales– expliqué. Ella soltó un "ahhh" y luego me golpeó suavemente en el hombro - ¿Y eso porqué?

- Por tu cara. No soy tonta, ¿sabes? Tan solo jamás fui a una escuela porque en mis tiempos solo los nobles y los monjes sabían cosas así, el pueblo no sabía nada, una chica tampoco y una delincuente menos aún – la miré interrogante - ¿Qué?

- ¿Te parece si mejor me cuentas de tu vida?

- Resumen – replicó ella -. Verás, nací por el siglo XV en Inglaterra. Desde pequeña fui un dolor de cabeza para todos. Junto con mi hermano éramos un tornado, por donde pasábamos robábamos, mentíamos y matábamos. Tuvimos un pequeño problema con un vampiro y él nos transformó en venganza… aunque no estoy segura de qué ganaba él con eso – estuve casi seguro de que mentía, pero considerado que mi vida y la de mi familia estaban en sus manos, mejor no presionarla.

- Bueno, yo nací el año 1901 en Chicago, Estados Unidos – expliqué antes de que preguntara. Me sacó la lengua en respuesta -. Cuando tenía 17 años, hubo una epidemia de gripe española, caí enfermo y Carlisle me convirtió por petición de mi madre. Vivo con él desde entonces, salvo unos años en que viví solo y me alimenté de humanos. Eso es mi vida en resumen.

- ¿Carlisle es ese rubio que tiene el pelo hacia atrás?

- El mismo.

Nos quedamos mirando. Mis pensamientos volaban lejos de mi cuerpo. Bueno, no tan lejos. Todo mi ser estaba pendiente de cada imperceptible movimiento del ángel frente a mí.

No estoy seguro de cómo pasó, pero de repente me di cuenta de que estaba a centímetros de ella, de su boca específicamente. Sus carnosos labios estaban entreabiertos, al igual que los míos, y su embriagador aliento me golpeaba y mareaba.

Instantes después, mis labios estaban sobre los suyos, mis manos en sus mejillas y sus manos en mi cuello. Nuestros labios se movían acompasados, dulces y silenciosos.

Nos separamos lentamente, al mismo tiempo, y me perdí en sus ojos escarlata. Ella me sonrió y le sonreí en respuesta. Besé suavemente sus labios y la abracé.

- Esto es confuso – murmuré. La sentí reír contra mi pecho.

- Ya lo creo…

- Esto será un problema, ¿no? – se separó y me miró fijamente.

- Arthur se pondrá muy pesado en cuanto se entere, así que mejor guardarlo en secreto. Solo nosotros dos, ¿vale?

- Lo que quieras – respondí besándola suavemente.

- Los cuidaré. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? No quiero que nada te pase. Me preocuparé de su alimento, que estén a salvo. Ustedes no morirán, los ayudaré a escapar en cuanto pueda.

- No tienes que hacerlo…

- Pero quiero. Edward, me importas. Si no fuera por eso, te habría hecho trizas yo misma por atreverte a preguntar. Por algo te contesté. A un vampiro corriente lo hubiera quemado.

- ¿Cuántos dones tienes? – pregunté asombrado.

- Puedo controlar los elementos, leer personas, saber los dones de los demás, tengo un escudo mental y también sé cuando me mienten.

- ¿Y dices que mi don es interesante?

- ¡Hey! – reclamó – Yo no puedo leer mentes como tú.

- Pero es un dolor de cabeza.

- Ya lo creo – sonrió -. Prométeme algo – dijo de repente con seriedad.

- Depende – replique. Ella suspiró.

- Ya sabía que dirías eso. Es simple, cuídense. No los protegeré para que un vampiro cualquiera los mate en el campo de batalla. Frente a mi hermano no podré hacer nada.

- Bueno… Jasper peleó en las guerras de México. Venganzas y luchas por territorio – expliqué al ver que abría la boca. Ella rió entre dientes -. Alice ve el futuro, así que no será problema. Emmett es fuerza bruta, pero igual lucha bien. Carlisle es pacifista, pero sabe defenderse. Esme tuvo que aprender y Rosalie no se deja derrotar.

- No tengo que preguntar por ti – bromeó ella -. Pero en serio, ten más cuidado. Todos aquí son ágiles, tienen que serlo. No te fíes de sus pensamientos.

- Me di cuenta que lo son… ¿tú quemaste a Martin? – pregunté al recordar el cuerpo de mi oponente prendiéndose en llamas de la nada.

- Era un pesado – contestó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros -. Su don era atraer a la gente hacia sí. Lo intentó conmigo y no le resultó. No tenía excusa para matarlo, así que cuando lo decapitaste fue la ocasión perfecta.

Tenía el presentimiento de que no era cierto, pero preferí dejarlo pasar. Continuamos charlando un rato, besándonos de vez en cuando, cuando en mitad de un beso Bella se separó y miró furiosa a la puerta.

- Entra, Damián, sé que estás ahí – siseó amenazadora. Un vampiro alto y delgado de cabello rubio y capa arena entró con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos llameantes en mi dirección.

- ¿Para eso lo llamaste? ¿Tu nuevo juguete? – inquirió burlón.

- Cállate – gruñó Bella levantándose. Yo me sentía fuera de lugar, no entendía de qué rayos estaban hablando, y no me ayudaba el que los pensamientos del tal Damián estuvieran en hebreo antiguo. Me levanté silenciosamente.

- Sé que mataste a Martin porque no te gustó. ¿Tu hermano lo sabe? Yo creo que se decepcionaría mucho si se entera de que su inocente hermanita no es una santa.

- Él lo sabe, y estuvo de acuerdo. Por lo mismo mató a Ivonne.

- Tú estás conmigo – siseó el vampiro tomándola fuerte del brazo. Ella ni se inmutó, solo lo miró con asco.

- Una vez, idiota, y fue porque me forzaste - ¿el tipo la había violado acaso? Eso me enfureció y apenas noté cuando me levanté y lo tomé del cuello de la capa, elevándolo unos cuantos centímetros.

- ¿A este también lo tienes maravillado contigo? – inquirió burlón mirando a Bella.

- No usé ningún truco, imbécil – siseó ella furiosa -. Edward, suéltalo.

- Como quieras – dije arrojándolo al suelo. Resbaló un par de metros y se levantó furioso.

- Pronto sabrás que te usa, niño. Por cierto, buena pelea – se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero antes de dar un solo paso se prendió fuego. Volteé y Bella me devolvió la mirada apenada, sin importarle que el tipo se estuviera quemando junto a nosotros.

- Lamento que hayas visto eso – murmuró -. Él miente, a ti no te estoy usando.

- ¿A qué se refería? – pregunté abrazándola y enterrando mi rostro en su cabello.

- Este… - murmuró. Me separé de ella y la miré, se veía avergonzada – La eternidad es aburrida…

- Eso lo tengo claro – la corté frunciendo el ceño.

- Arthur no me deja salir y bueno… tenía que hacer algo, ¿no? – murmuró jugueteando con su capa.

- Ya di de una vez lo que pasa, ¿quieres? – pregunté exasperado. Ella me miró alzando una ceja y yo apreté los labios para no interrumpirla de nuevo.

- No seas impaciente – dijo rodando los ojos -. El caso es… que hace unos siglos Arthur y yo… bueno… se nos ocurrió algo… éramos humanos aún y… ladrones… fugitivos… a veces no encontrábamos alguna forma de comer algo o sencillamente estábamos muy hambrientos para… robar algo y…bueno… humanos lo hicimos unas cuatro veces cada uno… y vampiros… es costumbre, ya sabes… hábitos humanos… y nos aburríamos y…

- Bella, por favor – casi rogué. Sus titubeos no me llevaban a nada, no entendía de qué rayos hablaba.

- Bueno… unas cuantas veces de humanos… es el oficio más viejo del mundo, ya sabes qué… pero no fueron muchas veces de humanos, y fue solo por necesidad…

- ¿El oficio más viejo del mundo? – la corté, incrédulo.

- ¡Necesitábamos comer! – se excusó - ¡No fue culpa nuestra que nuestras vidas terminaran así, ni siquiera queríamos robar al principio!

- ¿Eras… una…?

- ¡No lo digas! – me cortó poniendo sus manos en mi boca – Suena peor cuando lo dices…

- ¿Sigues haciéndolo? - pregunté bajo sus manos.

- ¡Es aburrido estar aquí sin hacer nada! Prueba estar encerrado cuatro siglos en una pirámide y luego dime si no habrías hecho lo mismo – masculló.

- ¿A eso se refería?

- Solo prisioneros – se apresuró en contestar -. Y la verdad es que comúnmente mueren al poco tiempo. Ninguno de los que elegimos se transforma en parte de la guardia, y si lo hace tenemos cuidado de que muera cuando luchan entre ellos. Martin era malísimo. Prometía pero era un niño – bufó al decir lo último.

Hablaba ahora con tanta naturalidad de ello que resultaba difícil imaginar que segundos antes balbuceaba al tratar de decirlo. Yo aún no podía creer del todo que la chica que amaba había sido una… _prosituta_ de humana.

- Sé lo que crees, y no era tanto – sonrió.

- Eres muy cambiante – sonreí también.

- Lo sé – replicó -. Arthur dice que soy bipolar – rió suavemente al decir eso.

Nos volvimos a sentar y estuvimos un rato hablando antes de que ella me dijera que tenía que volver a prisión. Nunca volvimos a mencionar el tema de sus… _encuentros_. Nos levantamos nuevamente, la abracé y besé y ella me sonrió antes de caminar a la puerta. La seguí.

- ¿Me escoltará Nikolai? – pregunté antes de salir.

- No. Él y sus copias están muy concentrados tratando de leer un jeroglífico. Te llevaré yo.

- ¿No nos verán? – ella chasqueó la lengua en un signo de desagrado y comenzó a caminar.

- Para nada. Ahora mismo, no hay vampiros en kilómetros a la redonda.

- ¿A qué…?

- No estamos en la pirámide – rió entre dientes ante mi expresión -. ¿Acaso creíste que Arthur y yo haríamos eso cerca de otros vampiros? Esa habitación es una cámara subterránea a kilómetros del salón principal. Mi hermano y yo la construimos, muebles incluidos.

- Ya veo…

Bella rió y me tironeó del brazo para tomar una desviación. Seguimos así durante un rato. Su mano tomaba la mía y me guiaba a través de innumerables pasadizos. Su mano era cálida y pequeña, difícilmente tendría 17 años cuando la transformaron, así que solo su época explicaba que no hubiera aprendido a leer.

- Tenía 16 – aseguró ella -. Vas a tener que enseñarme, Edward.

- No tengo que hacerlo obligado – sonreí -. ¿Segura que no lees la mente?

- Sí lo hago, pero no es muy útil. Leo de a una y apenas a diez metros de distancia. Tú alcanzas los seis kilómetros, ¿cierto?

- Siete y medio – sonreí orgulloso. Ella sacudió la cabeza divertida.

Definitivamente había vuelto de cabeza mi vida, literalmente.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Reviews plisssss, aunque sean simples tomatazos o amenazas de muerte.**

**Se despide desde su imaginativa nave espacial, Ayla**


	7. Nuevos sentimientos parte 2

**Aps bueno después de bastantes días les traigo la continuación del capítulo 5: Nuevos sentimientos. Lo iba a subir inmediatamente después de poner la primera pero buehhh Fanfiction me dijo que no podía subir más archivos y tuve que pelear con la página para lograr subir este... Ok ya sé que es latero así que me dejo de decir estupideces que quizás ni les importen.**

**Como saben, solo algunos personajes me pertenecen y la trama es TOTALMENTE MIAAAAAAAA**

Continuamos caminando por un rato. Entonces Bella se detuvo, me soltó y me hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara. Asentí y ella dobló la esquina. Sentí un golpe, una queja y risas.

- ¿Cómo supiste? – se quejó un vampiro.

- Eres muy obvio, Sam – rió Bella.

- Apuesto a que leíste mi mente – bufó él -. Aún no logro bloquearla – rezongó -. Me resulta con los otros, pero contigo no. Estás con el chico, ¿no?

- Ven, Edward – dijo Bella. Casi podía verla rodando los ojos. Me adelanté, y un vampiro de la misma contextura que Emmett, con el cabello rizado negro me sonrió irónicamente. Su capa era dorada, así que era del alto mando egipcio.

- Mmm… - murmuró él evaluándome con la mirada – Si no fuera vampiro, juraría que es un debilucho bueno para nada.

- Viniendo de él, eso es un halago – rió Bella. Sonreí medio de lado y estreché la mano que me tendía.

- Edward Cullen – me presenté.

- Samuel McCarty – sonrió. McCarty… ese nombre me sonaba a algo -. Aunque hace siglos soy Sam a secas – Bella rió entre dientes.

- Edward, él es mi mejor amigo. Fue el primero en unirse a nosotros – dijo entrelazando su brazo con el del vampiro.

- La enana es como mi hermana menor, pero claro, Arthur es más hermano suyo que yo – dramatizó fingiendo que se limpiaba una "lágrima" imaginaria.

- No seas tonto, él es tan hermano mío como tú – replicó Bella.

Sam sonrió y me comenzó a hablar de su vida, tanto mortal como inmortal. Había nacido un siglo después que Bella, transformado por un nómada que no supo controlarse en pleno Londres. Tenía dos hermanos mayores y una hermana menor. Su hermana murió tres años de que él fuera transformado. Su familia era rica, pero no en exceso. Según él, no vivía la gran vida pero tenía bastante dinero como para darse algunos lujos.

Cuando fue transformado, huyó lejos de Londres tras asegurarse de que su familia estaba a salvo. Atravesó el mar y llegó a Egipto. Apenas pisó la orilla, se encontró con dos vampiros que parecían haber salido del agua hacía poco. Se unió a ellos y se hizo inseparable de la chica, siempre bajo la custodia de su hermano mayor. Al poco tiempo, consiguieron abrir una pirámide y se instalaron ahí. Comenzaron su reinado, con Arthur y Bella como líderes.

- Me ofrecieron ser como ellos, pero prefiero ser libre – bromeó al final.

- Yo me puse por Arthur, por mí habría recorrido el mundo – dijo ella.

- Bah, ya lo harás – replicó Sam. Ella le sacó la lengua.

- El mundo es más interesante ahora que hace cien años – intervine.

- Quizás – sonrió ella maliciosamente -. La verdad, no hemos salido desde que llegamos. Solo Arthur salía. Él no me dejaba salir y cuando alguien tenía que salir a conseguir alimento, iba él y yo me quedaba con Sam.

- No tenemos idea de lo que ha pasado – rió el vampiro.

- Supongo que al menos tú sí sabes leer – él rió y negó con la cabeza.

- No sé. Jamás me enseñaron, al ser el tercer hijo de una familia de clase media no tenía muchas opciones de futuro – explicó.

- Él sabe todo eso y más – intervino Bella. Él me miró asombrado.

- ¿En serio? – casi gritó.

- Sí. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- Para nada… ya sé: enséñame – saltó de repente.

- De acuerdo – reí.

- Será en la cámara – dijo Bella -. Ahí podríamos hablar libremente, como aquí.

- Ah, ya me acordé de a qué venía – medio rió Sam -. Tu hermano te busca, Bella.

- Bien, iré – suspiró ella -. Apuesto que me necesita para evaluar a un vampiro nuevo o a un prisionero candidato a la guardia. Llévalo, ¿quieres?

- Como digas, enana – respondió él. Ella le sacó la lengua.

- Solo llévalo. Nos vemos – se acercó a mí, me besó suavemente y me murmuró bajito al oído – Cuídate, Edward, y cuida a tu familia – apenas me dijo esto, le sonrió a su amigo y desapareció. Sentí sus pasos alejándose rápidamente.

Sam negó con la cabeza, divertido, y me indicó que lo siguiera. Nos dirigimos en dirección contraria a ella.

- Te tiene loco, ¿eh? – comentó en cuanto el sonido de los pasos de Bella se perdieron.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Esa expresión de idiota que tienes – rió bajito -. Te lo digo, chico. Ningún vampiro con el que ha estado puso esa cara, y es obvio que entre ustedes no pasó nada de eso.

-Supongo…

- Oye – me interrumpió tomándome fuerte del hombro y taladrándome con la mirada -. Ella lleva siglos sola. Se ha acostumbrado a eso. Si pierdes en una lucha, da lo mismo cómo, voy a intervenir.

- ¿Intervenir como? – pregunté temeroso.

- Primero, voy a impedir que Arthur te queme. Luego, voy a dejar que te vuelvas a armar y yo mismo te desmembraré unas cuantas veces para que aprendas la lección. Claro que no te pienso quemar, tan solo sufrirás un poco para que _sientas_ que no le puedes fallar – la fiera mirada que me dirigía demostraba que hablaba totalmente en serio. Asentí con la cabeza, nervioso. Claramente él quería mucho a Bella.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – respondí en un hilo de voz. De repente, su mirada era divertida.

- No te voy a matar, tonto. Bells me mataría a mí en ese caso – rió -. Tan solo te lo advierto, ¿vale?

- Vale – murmuré.

- Te alimentas de animales, ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo…?

- Eso no importa – me cortó -. Yo dirijo las partidas de caza, y me encargaré de que tengan alimento. ¿Cuántos son?

- Siete – contesté -. Mis cuatro hermanos, mis padres y yo.

- Familia – suspiró nostálgico -. Eres afortunado, ¿sabes? Este es un clan común. Poderoso, pero común. Los problemas entre miembros de la guardia son frecuentes. Tratamos de evitarlos, pero siempre hay dos o tres vampiros muertos porque uno le quitó el alimento a otro…

- México – murmuré. Él asintió -. Este es un clan como los de México.

- Más poderoso que cualquiera.

Dejó esa frase en el aire y continuó el camino. Lo seguí en silencio. Un clan como este no podía ser tranquilo, claro que no. Pero eso no quitaba la sorpresa de saber que las comunes luchas por alimento eran muy frecuentes aquí.

En algún momento llegamos a la entrada de la prisión. Lo supe por el simple hecho de que fui arrojado repentinamente por el agujero, sin ninguna advertencia. Caí arrodillado y fui inmediatamente rodeado por mi familia y nuestros amigos, que parecían haberse vuelto más cercanos entre ellos durante mi ausencia.

- ¿Juguete? – inquirió Ian sugestivamente alzando una ceja.

- No – contesté rodando los ojos. Mi familia miraba curiosa -. El color de ojos le resultaba extraño. Le tuve que explicar la dieta y todo eso. Mientras volvíamos, nos encontramos con un amigo de ella, y se quedaron conversando un buen rato – eso era más o menos cierto.

- Menos mal. No te imagino con ella – rió él.

Evidentemente, Ian, Stanley y Slivia sabían de nuestra dieta, pero mi familia no tenía idea de lo que hacía ella con los prisioneros. Eso era una suerte. Rosalie no soportaba a la gente que hacía lo que hizo ella de humana.

Claro que tiempo después, toda mi familia (y yo mismo) sabríamos la verdadera y completa vida de los hermanos egipcios.

**N/A _Sam es un prototipo de hombre ideal... (suspiro) es simpático, alegre, conoce de mundo y no es un imbécil. Lo más importante, él solo quiere a quiénes se lo merecen. Un momento... ¿McCarty? A Edward le parecía conocido el nombre, pero por la situación (y por Bella, claro) estaba algo atontado y no se dio cuenta. ¡Adivinen de dónde salió el nombre! xD**

**Obviamente pido RR... en este poco tiempo he recibido buenos RR, y bastantes. Eso es muy gratificante, ¿saben? El darse cuenta de que a alguien le gusta la historia... Bueno, me basta con que digan que les gusta o no...**

**Bueh, sé que esto es latero leerlo (me a¡ha pasado) así que lo dejo hasta aquí. **

**Ayla "loca" Hale se despide desde su extraaaaaaña nave espacial xD**

**Nos leemos!**


	8. Una derrota y una victoria

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME DEMORE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR! ME TRANSFORME EN LO QUE MAS ODIO... UN AUTOR QUE DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR! ME VOY A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIR**

**Sé qe no merezco perdon pero he estado muy complicada estos dias. Esta es la primera vez que me conecto en... bueno, varios días. Y bue, se que quizas no les interese esto pero...**

**En fin, agradezco a todas las que me han estado siguiendo. Sinceramente, si las nombrara a todas quizas se me olvidaria alguna. Mejor agradezco en general.**

**Como saben, solo algunos personajes son de mi loca mente.**

**Aquí el capítulo 6.**

**

* * *

**

Alice y Emmett llevaban media hora discutiendo sobre qué se yo estupidez que se les ocurrió. Rose no les hacía caso, Jasper estaba más preocupado en analizar a sus potenciales oponentes que en cualquier otra cosa, Carlisle charlaba animadamente con Stanley, que al parecer era de la misma época y país que él. Esme y yo éramos los únicos que le prestábamos alguna atención.

¿Qué ha pasado últimamente? En resumen, esto.

Día uno: me sacan a luchar, gano y me transformo en un protegido secreto de la Reina de Egipto y su mejor amigo.

Día dos: Alice y Emmett discuten por primera vez desde que se conocen. Se repite cada segundo y por cualquier cosa.

Día tres: Jasper deja de hablar con su esposa.

Día cuatro: sacan a la arena a Ian y a un tal Lucas, quien tenía un enredo con Bella. Cabe decir que Lucas perdió en dos segundos (más tarde me enteré de que ella le puso una pequeña trampita y él se distrajo).

Día cinco: Rose discute furiosamente con Emmett. Desde entonces no le dirige la palabra.

Aquí todo es muy aburrido, lo único que se puede hacer es contar los segundos que pasan antes de una nueva ronda o contar las piedras que forman el salón o sencillamente sentarse a esperar la condena.

Jasper torció el gesto.

- Tranquilícense, ¿quieren? – casi gruñó.

- ¡Es que esta enana…! – comenzó Emmett molesto.

- ¿¡Enana! – rugió ella. Todos en la prisión callaron. Ya todos nos conocíamos, y sabían que mi hermana era alegría y dinamita pura - ¡Tu eres un maldito oso gruñón! ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es jugar y luchar! ¡MADURA EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! – bramó. ¿McCarty? Me parecía haberlo oído últimamente… McCarty… ¡Sam!

- ¡Al menos no soy un enclenque que lo único que sabe hacer es quejarse, ver el futuro, meterse donde no le llaman o lloriquear porque los demás sienten muy fuerte! – chilló Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Hey! – saltamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

- El problema no es con ustedes – sisearon al unísono.

Lo que fuera que Jasper quería decir fue cortado abruptamente cuando el techo se removió y se asomó un guardia.

- Si quieren arreglarse, esperen a la arena – ordenó frunciendo el ceño -. Alice Cullen, Frederick McGregor, a luchar, ahora.

- Pero… - protestó Alice.

- No me hagas bajar, Alice – advirtió la voz de Bella. Todos se estremecieron ante el musical sonido y ambos luchadores se prepararon para salir, refunfuñando.

Emmett se dirigió a una orilla del salón y se sentó apoyado en el muro. El encierro nos estaba cambiando mucho, y eso que ni siquiera llevábamos una semana aquí. Emmett era un gruñón, ya no hacía bromas y a cada comentario respondía ácidamente. Rose ni miraba a su esposo por temor a hacerlo enojar, y ya no era vanidosa ni enojona como antes. Esme no se preocupaba por detener las peleas entre nosotros, cada vez más frecuentes, y casi ni hablaba con Carlisle. Él tampoco nos hacía caso. Alice se enojaba por todo, discutía porque sí y ni miraba a Jasper. Su esposo no había hallado otra salida que volverse frío y calculador. Y yo… vivía en otra galaxia.

Diez mil ochocientos segundos más tarde, Alice era arrojada dentro del salón. Su ropa estaba rasgada y rota. Su mente maldecía a Frederick porque, al parecer, también veía el futuro y eso le complicó las cosas. Me acerqué a ella.

- Alice, ¿estás bien? – pregunté preocupado al ver que no se levantaba. Ella me dirigió una mirada envenenada.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa? – siseó.

- Eres mi hermana….

- ¡Maldición, Edward! ¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Aquí los parentescos no existen! ¡El pasado quedó atrás, más muerto que Lucas! ¡Me importa un comino lo que te preocupe o no! ¡Quiero salir viva de aquí, y si para eso tengo que matarlos a todos, eso haré! – rugió.

Todos la miramos asombrados. TODOS. El silencio en el salón era absoluto, nadie respiraba ni se movía. Éramos estatuas. El silencio se rompió cuando alguien comenzó a aplaudir lentamente. Nos giramos hacia la fuente del sonido. Una pequeña figura de capa dorada nos miraba desde una pared del salón, donde al parecer había estado apoyada.

- Bravo, Alice – medio rió la figura con su melodiosa voz apenas dejó de aplaudir. Se bajó la capucha. Bella. Todos nos estremecimos menos Alice.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó hastiada.

- Escuché tu discursito… muy interesante – comentó mirando sus uñas -. Pero no tienes porqué matarlos a todos, al menos déjame algo de diversión – sonrió malévolamente.

- ¿Eso es todo? – medio gruñó mi hermana.

- Escucha – le dijo Bella repentinamente seria -. Te puedo ofrecer algo bueno…

- No me interesa nada que una perra como tú me pueda decir – escupió Alice. Todos nos paralizamos y Bella… ni se inmutó.

- ¿Me crees si te digo que no me afecta? – sopló más que habló.

- Entonces… – aunque Alice me había bloqueado, casi podía ver su mente trabajando a toda velocidad buscando un insulto lo suficientemente fuerte como para desestabilizarla – No me interesa nada que una hija de perra como tu me pueda ofrecer – soltó. El rostro de la egipcia se contorsionó durante un segundo, luego sonrió malévolamente y Alice se estremeció.

- Alice, Alice, Alice – sonrió negando con la cabeza -. ¿En verdad crees que eso me va a afectar? Sé que mi madre era una perra, y no hay absolutamente nada que me puedas decir acerca de esa… mujer – escupió las palabras con asco, al parecer no quería a su madre humana – que me haga algún daño.

- Entonces… - repitió Alice temerosa.

- Me gustó tu estilo – respondió Bella sonriendo de lado -. A mi hermano también, y estamos de acuerdo en ofrecerte un lugar privilegiado en mi guardia personal – todos abrimos los ojos como platos de la impresión, y un brillo calculador apareció en los ojos de mi hermana.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó emocionada. Genial, justo cuando le ofrecen unirse a ellos vuelve a ser como era.

- Por supuesto – contestó ella -. ¿Qué…? – comenzó, pero mi hermana no la dejó terminar.

- ¡Claro que acepto! – casi gritó. Bella sonrió y se adelantó. Se puso al lado de Alice y se elevaron hasta salir de la celda. La duende no cabía en sí de emoción, y no nos dirigió una mirada.

Día Seis: perdemos definitivamente a Alice.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alice POV

¡Al fin salía de esa estúpida celda! No es que ya no quiera a los demás, pero sabía que de cualquier modo íbamos a morir y prefería separarme de ellos. Resultado: si uno de ellos muere, en teoría no me afecta, y mi mente se centraba únicamente en la lucha.

Pero ahora eso no importa. Soy de la guardia egipcia, un gran honor. Sobretodo si me lo ofrecieron tras mi primera lucha.

Ahora seguía a la Reina de Egipto, mi nueva líder, por los pasillos de la pirámide. Sus pasos eran ligeros y necesitaba aguzar bastante el oído para captar el suave sonido. Parecía como si no rozara el suelo.

- Casi no lo hago – replicó ella.

- ¿Cómo…? – pregunté asombrada. ¿Acaso leía mentes?

- Más o menos. Poco alcance, pero sirve – sonrió.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté un rato después.

- A mi cuarto. Te daré una capa y ropa nueva. Sé que quizás no te guste, pero es lo que hay.

- ¿Para qué necesito la ropa?

- Formalidades. Es un distintivo que dice tu rango, líder, guardia, espía, soldado o cazador. Pero bajo ella, hay más rangos. Líder, favorito o común – explicó -. Gustos de Arthur, aunque yo elegí los uniformes – finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y yo seré…?

- Guardia favorito – sonrió ella -. Tu ropa será más elegante, expresará tu alto rango. Tendrás ciertos beneficios. Por ejemplo, seguirme a donde sea o libertad de movimientos.

- ¿Cuáles combinaciones hay? – vale, me estoy pasando de curiosa. Pero, ¡por favor! No todos los días te conviertes en una favorita de tu jefa sin hacer ningún esfuerzo en el primer día.

- Entra – ordenó señalando una abertura en la pared. Apenas pasamos la piedra se cerró. La habitación era pequeña. Una antorcha en cada muro daba luz al lugar. Un sillón frente al muro por el que entramos, una mesa y un par de sillas eran todo lo que había dentro.

- ¿Qué rayos…?

- Controlo los elementos – explicó caminando hacia un baúl en un rincón. Lo abrió y comenzó a rebuscar en su interior -. Toma, vístete. Si te quieres duchar, solo dime y te abro la cueva.

- Quisiera darme un baño – contesté mirando mis ropas y mi piel. Ella asintió y abrió el muro. Entré y la piedra se cerro tras de mí.

Había un enorme lago y una cascada. Tal vez esto estuviese fuera de la pirámide. Me di un baño rápido y me vestí con lo que ella me había pasado. Eran una blusa sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos y una especie de vestido con adornos dorados bordados en el cuello cubriendo lo demás, sujetado por un grueso cinturón dorado. Toda la ropa era blanca. La tela de la blusa y los pantalones era gruesa y tosca, mientras que la del vestido parecía seda de tan delicada. Me calcé unas sandalias de cuero con detalles dorados, me puse un collar del mismo color y un brazalete de oro con una especie de ojo grabado. Me puse la capa de color entre arena y dorado y la sujeté con un broche de plata y zafiro. Estos egipcios sí que tenían riquezas.

Caminé hasta el muro y toqué un par de veces. Éste se abrió al instante y ella me miró con un brillo calculador en los ojos.

- Te queda bien, como pensé. Ya sabía yo que habías venido por algo – sonrió.

- ¿Todos usan tantos lujos? – pregunté mirando mi brazalete. La oí chasquear la lengua.

- No todos. Tu ropa tiene tanto dorado por ser una favorita, el brazalete lo usamos como distintivo y bueno… el broche azul significa guardia.

- Cuéntame más – pedí ansiosa. Ella rió alegremente.

- ¿Todo?

- Lo que quieras.

- Bueno, entonces. Te contaré mi historia, la historia de mi clan.

Caminó hasta sentarse en el sillón y me indicó que me sentara a su lado. Respiró para tranquilizarse y pareció perderse en el pasado.

- Todo comenzó en el siglo XV – comenzó con voz soñadora mirando al vacío.

**¿Les gustó? ¿Tomatazos? Bueno, soy cruel, lo sé, pero lo peor aún está por venir. Espero actualizar luego, pero no prometo nada, he estado algo complicada con el colegio... Ya no las aburro más.**

**La loca de Ayla se despide de su loca nave imaginativa... cuyos motores han estado algo estropeados ultimamente**


	9. El pasado de Egipto

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capi. me demoré menos en actualizar, ¿a que si? Bueno, pues me inspiré. **

**Como saben, solo algunos personajes me pertenecen y la trama es totalmente mía.**

POV tercera persona

Alice se acomodó para escuchar la historia de su líder.

Bella trató de calmarse antes de contar una de las vidas más duras en la historia de la humanidad completa. Ningún ser humano había pasado por tanto en tan corto tiempo, y ella lo sabía. Pero su nueva favorita no.

- Todo comenzó en el siglo XV – empezó su relato, su cuerpo en Egipto pero su mente en Inglaterra.

Mi historia está ligada a la de mi hermano, ya que él me cuidó prácticamente desde que nací. Él es tres años mayor que yo. Curiosamente, somos hijos del mismo padre…

- ¿Por qué sería curioso eso? – la cortó Alice. Bella sonrió involuntariamente.

- Por la profesión de mi madre – explicó -. Ella era una prostituta, pero durante unos tres años fue la protegida y amante de mi padre, casado con una mujer infértil.

Arthur fue un hijo ilegítimo. Nuestro padre lo quería, era su campeón. Cuando él muriera, Arthur tomaría su lugar. Pero todo cambió cuando supieron que yo venía en camino. Eso enfureció a mi padre. Prácticamente echó a mi madre y a mi hermano de su casa apenas se enteró. Ella me echó toda la culpa a mí incluso antes de que yo naciera.

Nací en un callejón sucio y maloliente de Inglaterra a medianoche. Nuestro padre vivía en las afueras de la ciudad. Apenas nací, mi madre se fue, dejándonos a los dos en ese callejón. Incluso a mi hermano. Ella lo apreciaba, pero solo porque gracias a él había tenido un hogar y una pareja estable por tres años. Yo destruí esa vida sin saberlo.

Fue extraño. Según Arthur, apenas nací, nuestra madre se paró y se fue. Así nada más. Le dijo que volvería, que solo iba a por comida. Él le creyó y se quedó conmigo. Me envolvió con su chaqueta y se durmió. Pasó un día completo sin que ella apareciera, y entonces él lo comprendió. Nos había abandonado.

A la mañana siguiente después de que supiera, fue a pedir limosna conmigo en brazos. La gente que pasaba se conmovía al ver a un pequeño niño sosteniendo a su hermana y pidiendo para comer… apenas sabía caminar y hablar. Pero eran mezquinos, no daban mucho y pasábamos hambre.

Eso duró un par de años. Luego, cuando pude caminar y hablar, mi hermano me dejó escondida en nuestro refugio de entonces y fue… a robar. Trajo alimento y ropa. Desde entonces se transformó en un ladrón. Su tamaño le facilitaba las cosas, era ágil y astuto, me transmitió su saber y cuando lo aprendí bien, comenzamos a ir juntos a robar.

No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que nos atraparon. Siempre escapábamos, claro, y nos convertimos en un dolor de cabeza para todos, una pesadilla viviente. Pero no era tan grave al principio, solo robábamos.

Cuando yo tenía tres años, un guardia que me atrapó robando me empezó a pegar. Mi hermano le quitó su espada y lo mató. Así de simple. Eso nos costó caro, estuvimos un buen tiempo huyendo y sin aparecernos por las ciudades mientras hubiera luz de día.

Tiempo después, encontré a un guardia golpeando a mi hermano. Resultó que ese guardia era amigo del que Arthur había matado y este se quería cobrar venganza. No supe hacer nada más que matar al otro guardia. Tenía cuatro años.

Entonces comprendimos que no bastaba con mendigar o robar. La gente era codiciosa, no daba ni por si acaso. Por otro lado, al robar quedaban testigos. Era gente poderosa que decía a toda Inglaterra quiénes éramos y qué hacíamos. Eso nos dejaba en el blanco de la seguridad inglesa. Así que, ¿qué mejor que acabar con los testigos?

Llegamos a desarrollar la estrategia de ladrones más ingeniosa de la historia entera, modestia aparte. Era simple: nos hacíamos pasar por unos humildes niños en busca de un trabajo, esa era la primera fase. Engañar, infiltrarnos, ganar la confianza del amo y mentir hasta descubrir la ubicación de cada joya de la casa.

En poco tiempo conseguíamos completar la primera fase. Luego, nos asegurábamos de que "el amo" fuera a dormir con la total tranquilidad de que jamás le robarían nada. Guardias rodeaban la casa entera, listos para capturar a cualquiera que tratara de entrar. Entrábamos al cuarto del amo, le cortábamos el cuello y arreglábamos todo para que pareciera que habían entrado ladrones adultos, matando al amo y llevándose a sus dos pequeños criados. Finalmente tomábamos todas las joyas y huíamos.

Al principio costó un poco, pero finalmente la perfeccionamos hasta demorar una semana en finalizarla.

- ¿En una semana hacían todo eso? – preguntó Alice mirando a su señora con asombro.

- A veces menos, pero sí, casi siempre era una semana completa – le contestó ella quitándole importancia.

- ¿Y qué pasó luego? – el rostro de Bella se ensombreció cuando su favorita hizo esa pregunta.

- Yo tenía diez años y Arthur 13. llegamos a casa de un hombre viudo, sin hijos, rico y con una cantidad enorme de criados. Era un reto para nosotros, y eso nos atraía como no tienes idea – sonrió malévolamente un segundo y luego su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de rabia.

Yo me transformé en la criada principal del viejo. Mi hermano trabajaba en sus establos, y se encargaba personalmente y él solo del caballo favorito del amo. No teníamos ganas de acabar con eso, éramos felices en esa casa y el viejo nos trataba bien. Creímos que, finalmente, podríamos llevar una vida normal. Nos equivocábamos. Nuestro error nos hizo dar un giro radical en nuestras vidas.

Mi hermano y yo dormíamos en un cuartito junto al del amo. La única entrada era una puerta oculta en la habitación del viejo. Una noche, entre tantas en que Arthur debía quedarse en el establo, yo me quedé sola en nuestro cuarto. Estaba a punto de dormirme, cuando oí abrirse la puerta. Me incorporé, pensé que el amo necesitaba algo. Y sí que lo necesitaba.

Yo no tenía idea de qué hacer. ¿Cómo rayos iba a saberlo? Ni siquiera supe qué pasaba hasta que el viejo… me violó. Decía que yo era de su propiedad, así que debía hacer lo que él quisiera. Arthur enfureció cuando se enteró, algo así como una semana después. Todas esas noches, el viejo se metía al cuartito y me violaba. Hasta que mi hermano entró a medianoche.

El resto era de esperarse. Matamos al viejo, le robamos todo y huimos. Habíamos estado seis meses en esa casa. Todo un récord.

Al tiempo, quizás un mes después, fuimos acogidos en otra casa.

- Pero, ¿no tenían ya suficiente dinero? – la interrumpió Alice.

- Comprábamos ropa, comida, cuchillos, arcos y flechas, cuerdas…. Lo necesario para seguir robando, y a veces también apostábamos. Y en ocasiones dejábamos algo en casa de los patrones o en el camino, o le dábamos a los demás – replicó Bella.

En la casa después del viejo no pasó nada. La misma rutina de siempre. La siguiente fue… digamos interesante. Nos dimos cuenta de que el patrón era tan verde como el viejo, y diseñé un método para demorar menos en robar. Dos días y listo. El primer día, nos encargábamos de encontrar todo. La noche siguiente, el patrón me "violaba" y me decía la ubicación de cada joya de la casa. Luego, tomábamos todo, matábamos al tipo y nos íbamos. A mi hermano no le gustaba mucho, así que la llevamos a cabo unas tres veces yo y unas cuatro él.

Cuando cumplí catorce, nos acogió un hombre casado y rico. Este fue más… duradero. Al tiempo, nos enteramos que era nuestro padre. Ese infeliz que nos echó de su casa. Decidimos jugar con él, pero nunca pudimos hacerlo. La esposa descubrió el parentesco al tiempo que nosotros y nos quiso matar. Con Arthur estábamos acostumbrados a turnarnos al dormir. Eso nos dio una ventaja.

La señora entró en nuestro cuarto por la noche, cuchillo en mano. Nuestros sentidos eran finísimos y nuestras mentes rápidas, producto de los catorce años de ladrones y mendigos. La sentimos en el pasillo. Pusimos las almohadas en nuestros lugares y nos escondimos. La señora entró y me "acuchilló". Justo entonces saltamos con mi hermano y la atacamos. Yo la comencé a asfixiar y él hizo una llave para enterrarle el cuchillo en el estómago. Rápido y efectivo.

A la mañana siguiente, descubrieron el cuerpo de la señora en un riachuelo junto a la casa.

_Flashback (Bella POV)_

_- ¡Malditos desgraciados! – rugió mi "padre" entrando a la cocina, donde Arthur y yo desayunábamos._

_- ¿Qué le sucede, amo? – pregunté._

_- ¿¡Cómo que qué me pasa! ¡Ustedes dos mataron a mi esposa! – Arthur ahogó una risa._

_- Claaaaaaro – se burló -. Ahora sí podrás acostarte con tus amantes sin preocuparte, ¿no? – nuestro padre palideció._

_- ¿Qué…?_

_- Sabemos todo – dije levantándome al mismo tiempo que mi hermano -. No creo que hayas olvidado que tuviste dos hijos con una de tus amantes._

_La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer delgada de cabello y ojos oscuros. Al vernos palideció._

__¿Ustedes? – preguntó con rabia._

__¡Al fin alguien nos reconoce! – se burló Arthur. Comencé a tantear mi cuchillo debajo de la camisa._

_- ¡Esto no es posible! – rugió nuestro padre._

_- Sí que lo es – dijimos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo, sacando las armas y saltando sobre ellos._

_En un rápido movimiento, cortamos los cuellos de los dos animales, porque no podían ser llamados humanos, que nos dieron la vida y luego nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte._

_Fin flashback_

- Luego de eso, tomamos el dinero de nuestro padre, que por derecho era nuestro, y huimos – relató Bella evaluando el rostro de Alice.

- ¿Mataron a sus padres? – dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

- Tan solo nos dieron la vida. Nunca nos quisieron, así que, ¿qué diferencia hay?

Siguiendo con la historia. Pasaron dos años tranquilos para nosotros. Llegó un hombre rico, cruel y poderoso. Con él no tuvimos piedad. Una noche, entramos a su casa y lo matamos. Su dinero estaba más manchado que nuestras manos, y no lo tomamos. Pero…matarlo fue un error. Era el protegido de un vampiro.

Apenas se enteró, el vampiro fue tras nosotros. Nos encerró en un cuarto de una casa abandonada, mordió a mi hermano y huyó. Antes de eso, no teníamos idea de que existían los vampiros.

Cuando Arthur despertó, yo seguía a su lado. No tenía hambre, estaba acostumbrada a estar días sin comer, en ocasiones una semana. Arthur no pudo resistir la sed y me mordió. Se dio cuenta a tiempo y tan solo me transformé.

Desperté y comenzamos a recorrer el país. Durante un siglo no lo dejamos, y cuando finalmente nos fuimos, llegamos a Egipto.

Cuando salimos del mar, un neófito salió también. Se unió a nosotros y nació el clan egipcio. Abrimos esta pirámide y establecimos aquí nuestra base. De a poco se nos fueron uniendo más vampiros.

Un tiempo después, nos vengamos del vampiro que nos condenó. Acabamos con todo el clan de Amun, unos… veinte vampiros.

- ¿Por eso Amun los odia? – la interrumpió Alice… otra vez.

- Supongo que sí – rió Bella -. Desde que acabamos con ese clan, no he salido de la pirámide – finalizó.

- Ahora vienen las costumbres, ¿cierto? – preguntó Alice casi saltando en su asiento.

- Exacto. Bueno, te acabo de explicar qué rangos existen. Ahora vienen los distintivos de cada una.

La capa dorada es de líder. La arena el resto.

Los broches son los que en verdad dicen tu primer rango. El dorado con rubí es del líder. El plata con zafiro de guardia. El de plata con hilos dorados, soldado. El de solo plata, espía. Y el de obsidiana es de cazador.

La ropa es más sencilla. La que solo tiene el brazalete y las sandalias es de los comunes, la que tiene detalles, bordes, sandalias y un collar de oro es de los favoritos y el que tiene collares, anillos, bordes, sandalias y detalles dorados es el de líder.

Cada miembro común tiene un rango único. Por ejemplo, los cazadores solo se encargan de traer el alimento, pero comen dentro, con los demás.

Tú, por otro lado, puedes ir de caza, luchar, ir a buscar a los intrusos, llevar a los prisioneros a la arena y demás. Casi todo.

- Tengo un buen rango, ¿eh? – rió Alice. Bella sonrió.

- Claro que si. Ahora… ¿tienes alguna duda?

- ¿Cómo no se llenan de vampiros aquí?

- Cada vez que llegamos a los cien miembros, luchan entre ellos. Aunque solo los comunes, los favoritos y los espías no se meten.

- ¿Así que yo no voy a tener que luchar?

- Si no quieres, no – aclaró Bella. Alice suspiró aliviada.

- Y… ¿te podría recomendar un guardia? – preguntó cautelosa.

- Claro – sonrió ella.

- Pues… Jasper es un buen luchador y estratega…

- Se lo comentaré a Arthur – la cortó Bella -. Tal vez le interese y lo saque a luchar la próxima vez.

La conversación finalizó ahí. Se levantaron y la Reina de Egipto fue a presentar a su hermano a su nueva favorita, sin olvidar que faltaba explicarle un par de puntos de las reglas del clan. Alice la seguía con la esperanza de que su esposo se salvara.

Porque aunque los hubiera dejado prisioneros, aún los quería. Tan solo era el instinto de supervivencia el que le había arrojado a aceptar unirse a los egipcios. Por lo demás, seguía amando a su familia.

Lo que ella no sabía era que los demás tenían solo dos salidas: unirse a la guardia o morir en el campo de batalla.

Tarde o temprano, llegarían al punto en que tendrían que elegir qué era lo mejor para ellos. Unirse a los egipcios, salvar sus vidas y volver a la sangre humana o rechazarlos y morir en el campo de batalla.

Pues eso eran los Cullen desde el momento en que cayeron en las manos de Isabella, Arthur y Samuel. Marionetas, gladiadores con un destino doble e incierto.

**¿Ven que no soy tan mala? Alice aún quiere a los Cullen, fue por el instinto de vampiro nada más que dijo todo eso y los dejó, pero igual va a hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para salvarlos.**

**¿Les gustó?**

** ¿Qué será lo que Bella no le comentó a Alice? Espero teorías!**

**¿Hay algo que les gustaría cambiar?**

**Denme RR! EL ANTERIOR ESTUVO MUY FLOJO! Vale, se que me demoré, pero NO SEAN MALAS!**

**Bueno, sin darles más la lata, me despido.**

**Nos leemos!**


	10. Decisiones

**Bueno, me demoré un día más de lo que esperaba pero aquí estoy. Este capi NO es de transición, no importa como se vea no es menos importante. **

**Decisiones, decisiones. Cada elección de los personajes significa un futuro distinto, Alice y yo lo sabemos muy bien xD. Como verán, en este capi se eligen caminos decisivos para el resto del fic, aunque no lo parezca algunas de las más importantes elecciones se hacen dentro de este capi.**

**No las molesto más. Como saben, solo algunos de los personajes me pertenecen y la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Con ustedes, uno de los capítulos decisivos de la historia. **

Jasper POV

- Alice, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Edward apenas fue arrojada dentro de la celda.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa? – siseó ella.

- Eres mi hermana….

- ¡Maldición, Edward! ¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Aquí los parentescos no existen! ¡El pasado quedó atrás, más muerto que Lucas! ¡Me importa un comino lo que te preocupe o no! ¡Quiero salir viva de aquí, y si para eso tengo que matarlos a todos, eso haré! – rugió furiosa.

Noté el asombro de nuestros compañeros de celda. Entre la ira de mi esposa, la indiferencia de Emmett y el asombro de los demás me sentía aturdido y no reaccioné a sus palabras. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

El silencio fue roto un rato después cuando alguien comenzó a aplaudir. Todos nos giramos a ver quién lo hacía. Una pequeña figura de capa dorada estaba junto a una de las paredes del salón.

- Bravo, Alice – medio rió la figura. Se bajó la capucha e identifique a Isabella. El tono meloso de su voz contrastaba con su ánimo. Al igual que la última vez que la vi, era frío y calculador. ¿Quién aparte de ella y su hermano se sienten así?

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Alice hastiada.

- Escuché tu discursito… muy interesante – comentó mirando sus uñas -. Pero no tienes porqué matarlos a todos, al menos déjame algo de diversión – sonrió malévolamente.

- ¿Eso es todo? – gruñó ella.

- Escucha – le dijo la egipcia repentinamente seria. Sus emociones eran tan cambiantes que me estaban volviendo loco -. Te puedo ofrecer algo bueno…

- No me interesa nada que una perra como tú me pueda decir – escupió Alice. Todos nos paralizamos e Isabella… ni se inmutó. Es más, estaba divertida y para nada enojada o asombrada.

- ¿Me crees si te digo que no me afecta? – rió. Yo sí le creía. Sus emociones no habían cambiado a algo negativo.

- Entonces… – murmuró Alice pensativa – No me interesa nada que una hija de perra como tú me pueda ofrecer – soltó orgullosa por su ocurrencia. El rostro de la egipcia se fingió furioso un segundo y luego sonrió malévolamente. Alice se estremeció, nerviosa.

- Alice, Alice, Alice – sonrió negando con la cabeza. Nuevamente estaba de lo más divertida con la situación -. ¿En verdad crees que eso me va a afectar? Sé que mi madre era una perra, y no hay absolutamente nada que me puedas decir acerca de esa… mujer – escupió con asco – que me haga algún daño.

- Entonces… - repitió Alice temerosa.

- Me gustó tu estilo – respondió ella sonriendo de lado -. A mi hermano también, y estamos de acuerdo en ofrecerte un lugar privilegiado en mi guardia personal – la impresión de todos en el salón no se hizo esperar, sumándose a la mía propia.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó emocionada. Esto estaba mal. Justo ahora vuelve a ser una pequeña duendecillo hiperactiva, cuando se va a separar de su familia.

- Por supuesto – contestó ella -. ¿Qué…? – comenzó, pero la emoción de mi esposa surgió y la interrumpió.

- ¡Claro que acepto! – casi gritó. Estaba sinceramente alegre por esto, y eso me dolió.

Isabella sonrió y se adelantó hasta posicionarse junto a Alice en el centro de la celda. El pedestal se elevó y las sacó de la celda. La antigua integrante de los Cullen ni miró a su familia, su euforia por su nuevo cargo opacaba todas las demás emociones.

Apenas las dos desaparecieron y el pedestal volvió a su lugar, todos comenzaron a comentar lo que había pasado. Las emociones me estaban abrumando. Edward lo notó.

- ¡Ya cálmense! – gritó. El silencio fue inmediato - ¿Es que no saben que Jasper siente sus emociones? ¡Ya tiene suficiente con las suyas!

- Lo sentimos, hermano – musitó Ian. Lentamente la calma volvió y pude respirar.

- Gracias, así está mucho mejor – suspiré aliviado.

Pero casi habría deseado que siguieran aturdiéndome. Con la tranquilidad llegó el espacio para pensar en lo que había pasado. Alice no me había abandonado, ¿cierto? Ella seguía amándome, ¿cierto? No me olvidaría, ¡¿cierto?

- Hey, hey, alto ahí hermano – dijo Edward.

- No puedo evitarlo – musité tomándome la cabeza con las manos -. Es confuso…

El silencio fue absoluto. Las únicas emociones que percibía en los demás eran confusión y tristeza, como un reflejo de las mías.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó cuando el agujero del techo se abrió y bajaron cinco guardias de capas arena con un hombre enorme de cabello oscuro rizado y capa dorada. Los guardias llevaban en brazos unos tres o cuatro humanos cada uno y el hombre de capa dorada llevaba unos cuantos animales. Recién entonces noté la sed.

Los guardias entregaron los humanos a algunos vampiros y el hombre se nos acercó.

- Tengan – nos tendió los animales.

- Gracias, Sam – agradeció Edward cogiendo uno.

- Por cierto – dijo después de que todos los vegetarianos tomáramos uno – aquí hay turnos para alimentarse. Una vez cada semana, y las luchas son entre vampiros que se alimentan el mismo turno. Así es más justo – sonrió.

- ¿Cuál es tu apellido? – preguntó Edward de repente cuando terminó de beber.

- McCarty – contestó él asombrado -. ¿Por?

- Un momento… - interrumpió Emmett -. ¿McCarty? ¿Samuel McCarty, Inglaterra siglo XVI?

- Sí – confirmó Sam frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Cómo sabes eso? – la sonrisa de mi hermano se amplió y se adelantó.

- Emmett McCarty. Soy un descendiente de tu hermano. Me aprendí mi árbol genealógico cuando fui transformado. Ya sabes, me aburría – explicó estirando su mano. Sam se la estrechó.

- ¿Descendiente de Francis, dices? No sabía que hubiera tenido hijos, claro que cuando me transformaron él ni siquiera se casaba – sonrió -. Emmett, me sorprende encontrarte. Tenía noticias de un vampiro llamado McCarty, pero no sabía que lo tuviera justo aquí.

Los demás vampiros de la celda no nos prestaban la mínima atención. Algunos se alimentaban, otros charlaban entre ellos y los menos con los guardias. Nadie se preocupaba de escuchar nuestra conversación con el egipcio.

Mis hermanos charlaban animadamente con Sam, yo solo escuchaba. Carlisle seguía hablando con Stanley, y Esme y Rose con Ian y Silvia.

Al rato se abrió nuevamente la celda y los guardias se pusieron en posición. Sam miró a Emmett con un brillo en los ojos.

- Te tengo una propuesta… - comenzó.

- Genial idea, Sammie – gritó Isabella saltando dentro sin esperar al pedestal y aterrizando con gracilidad, sin inclinarse siquiera.

- Te dije que no me llamaras así, Bells – reclamó él. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Como sea. Emmett, lucharás contra Nikolai. Si logras aguantarle el ritmo, entras. ¿Qué dices? – preguntó. Emm dejó de respirar, asombrado. Sam negó con la cabeza, divertido, y abrazó a Isabella por detrás. Sentí una punzada de celos procedente de Edward.

- ¿Y Allie? – preguntó el egipcio. Ella rió suavemente.

- Está con Nikolai. Encontraron una nueva distracción para él, ahora ya no se preocupa de los jeroglíficos. Se quieren vengar de Kiowa por ese humano que le quitó a Nik el año pasado.

- Algo me dice que Alice devolverá la vida a este clan. Son muy aburridos – replicó él. Ella volvió a reír y Sam le imitó.

- Tu también lo eres, Sammie – se burló.

- Acepto – dijo Emmett bruscamente -. Pero si pierdo no me pasa nada, ¿verdad?

- Para nada, solo te devolvemos aquí – contestó Sam.

- ¿Emmett, qué haces? – siseé. Acabábamos de perder a Alice, sería muy pronto perderlo a él también.

Edward POV

No pude evitar sentirme celoso cuando Sam abrazó a Bella, aunque sabía que su relación era una simple hermandad.

No podía creer a los pensamientos de Samuel. ¿Quería que Emmett se uniera a ellos? Digo, es obvio que quiera mantener cerca a su único familiar vivo, pero no puedo entender que vaya a hacer esto.

"Ed, cálmate" – sentí la voz de Bella en mi cabeza.

"Es formalidad, hermano. No le pasará nada. Tendremos cuidado de que se terminen uniendo todos" – la secundó Sam.

"¿Ustedes están hablando dentro de mi mente o yo estoy dentro de las suyas?" – pregunté cuidadosamente.

"Nosotros dentro de la tuya" – contestaron a dúo.

"Genial" – refunfuñé.

"Cuidaremos de ellos, Ed" – advirtió Sam serio.

Justo entonces Emmett habló.

- Acepto – dijo con brusquedad -. Pero si pierdo no me pasa nada, ¿verdad?

- Para nada, solo te devolvemos aquí – contestó Sam. En su mente me confirmó que era precisamente eso lo que planeaban hacer.

- ¿Emmett, qué haces? – siseó Jasper molesto. Su mente repetía una y otra vez la escena del abandono de Alice.

"Así podré cuidarla, Edward" – me dijo Emm mentalmente – "Dile a Jazz en cuanto salga"

Asentí imperceptiblemente. Mi hermano le dio la espalda a los egipcios y besó a Rosalie. Ella se asombró, ya que hacía días estaban peleados.

Emm se separó de su esposa y se posicionó junto a Sam y Bella. Justo entonces Rose entendió lo que pasaba. Sus pensamientos estaban incoherentes, y mentalmente Jasper me dijo que estaba furiosa, con Emmett, Alice y el clan egipcio.

- ¿Qué haces? – siseó Rose.

- Me voy – replicó él -. No pienso quedarme aquí sabiendo que voy a morir. Así me salvo, ¿no ves? – "Ed, explícale cuando me vaya que solo voy a cuidar a Alice" me suplicó en su mente. Asentí sin dejar de mirar a Esme, que no parecía percatarse de lo que pasaba.

- Vámonos – ordenó Sam con voz fría. Todos los guardias se acercaron a ellos y salieron de la celda. Apenas se perdieron de vista el salón se revolucionó por completo.

- ¡¿Qué rayos planean esos estúpidos? – ladró Ian.

- No es la primera vez que separan a un clan así – nos confesó Silvia tristemente -. Nuestro clan, el de Stan, Ian y yo, fue separado por ellos. Éramos siete, como ustedes. Y ya ves, quedamos nosotros – dijo apuntando a sus compañeros y a sí misma.

- Dos murieron en el campo de batalla – continuó Stanley, a punto de echar humo -. Mi compañera y su hermano (de sangre, algo poco común entre nosotros) se unieron a su guardia a las dos semanas de haber llegado.

- ¿Qué les pasó? – preguntó Carlisle.

- ¿Vieron a ese guardia alto y pelirrojo? – dijo un vampiro llamado Damon. Asentimos – Ése es el hermano de Judy, quizás la vean algún día. No muy alta, pelirroja también, delgada y con cara de niña.

- Ya la he visto – intervine -. En el campo, estaba cerca de los hermanos – Ian asintió.

- Claro que sí, ella tiene telequinesis – comentó Stan apesadumbrado -. Siempre nos hacía reír a todos, ella y James, su hermano, nos sacaban sonrisas aunque estuviéramos con los ánimos por el suelo. Se llevaran bien con Alice y Emmett.

- ¿Cómo los capturaron? – preguntó Rose cautelosa.

- Vinimos a visitar de sorpresa a Amun, pero nos atraparon en cuanto cruzamos la frontera – dijo Silvia -. Algo pasó entre él y los tres líderes, algo feo.

El silencio siguió a la confesión. Todos comenzamos a pensar en lo mismo. Aquí había gato encerrado. ¿Qué de malo podía tener que un vampiro visitara a un amigo? Silvia tenía razón, esos cuatro tenían historia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se sucedieron los días con rapidez. La vida continua, en nuestro caso, existencia. Pasaron unos dos meses. Cada semana Sam y Bella me sacaban de la prisión para que les enseñara a leer, como les había prometido. De mis hermanos ni luces. Ninguno de los egipcios contestaba a mis preguntas, se limitaban a aprender.

Era frustrante. Pero algo bueno había pasado, al menos. Todos estábamos lo que se puede decir "bien". Nuestros amigos, que no tenían apellido, se habían transformado en otros Cullen. El daño más grande que había recibido alguno de nosotros fue que a Stan le arrancaron un brazo. Afortunadamente, logró vencer, aunque a duras penas.

Otro punto a favor de estas semanas, Stan, Ian y Silvia se unieron a nuestra dieta. Apenas supo, Sam ordenó a su equipo reestructurar los grupos de caza. Un grupo se encargaba de cazar a los humanos y otro más pequeño, animales para nosotros. Los dos egipcios nos habían tomado en cuenta, y no nos mandaban a luchar entre nosotros.

Y un punto más importante aún, tenía una relación informal con mi Bella. La amaba, y ella a mí, pero decidí quedarme abajo con mi familia. Ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Como quieras, cariño", había dicho.

Cada semana, cuando ella y Sam me sacaban, él nos daba un momento a solas antes y después de las "clases".

No recibíamos mayor daño, estábamos bien alimentados y éramos medianamente felices. Ninguno de nosotros se quejaba ahora. Bueno, Stan al principio reclamaba mucho, pero finalmente convencí a los egipcios de dejar que se vieran. La decisión de Judy había sido para salvarse, al igual que Alice (o eso me habían dicho ellos), y había esperado que Stan le siguiera pronto.

Y eso sucedería. Pronto. Como que me llamo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, juro que uniré a mi familia fuera de este lugar, aunque muera en el intento.

* * *

**"Gato encerrado" es una expresión que significa que algo raro está pasando.**

**Bueno, ya vieron las decisiones. Son muy importantes, aunque no lo crean xD**

**Por cierto, le cambié la categoría a T porque pronto nos integraremos en la rutina del clan egipcio y algunos de sus miembros tienen una lengua muy suelta y el lenguaje no es precisamente bonito.**

**Trato de subir cada siete días como mucho, tal vez menos, pero no prometo nada. Tengo vida, ¿saben? Y el colegio me absorbe bastante tiempo y cerebro. Pero intentaré pasearme por aquí más seguido.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Ayla **


	11. Negocio familiar

**Aquí les va otro capi. La verdad no estaba muy seguro de subirlo, el anterior no tuvo ningún RR, extrañé sus coments u.u ¿Adónde quedaron sus mensajitos? Quiero RR_RR_RR_RR_RR Bueno, no las molesto mas... por ahora. **

**Como saben, la trama es totalmente mía y solo algunos personajes son míos.**

**LEER AL FINAL, NOTA DE AUTORA.**

Emmett POV

Rose, mi Rose. Ella fue lo más duro de mi decisión, el tener que alejarme de ella y que mi amada esposa estuviera en riesgo de muerte casi lograron que rechazara la oferta de mi antepasado.

Finalmente lo entendí. Estuviera o no en prisión, mi Rosie corría igual peligro de morir. Pero si estaba fuera, podría convencer a mis amos de sacarla. Algo que no lograría dentro. Simple lógica.

Otro punto era que Alice estaba sola fuera, mientras que los demás estábamos juntos. Si alguno de nosotros salía, podría protegerla. Yo fui el primero en ser… postulado, por decirlo de alguna manera.

La paliza que le di a Nikolai fue memorable. Me costó, pero lo conseguí. Gracias a eso, ahora soy un guardia favorito de los egipcios, específicamente de Samuel, mi antepasado.

- ¡Emmett! – oí el grito de Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Volteé y la vi salir por la puerta trampa de la punta de la pirámide, que daba a una pequeña plataforma en la que me encontraba sentado al borde. A la luz de la luna llena se veía aún más pálida y ojerosa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Al? – le pregunté. Ella se sentó a mi lado y me taladró con sus ojos escarlata. Me estremecí, aunque sabía que no había matado humanos.

- Los amos te llaman – contestó con voz suave -. La extrañas – afirmó. Suspiré. Una semana había pasado y lo sentía como un año sin mi Rose.

- Igual que tú a Jasper – contraataqué. Ella solo rió entre dientes.

- Claro que sí, pero sé que se nos unirá pronto.

- ¿Lo viste?

- No. Bella me dijo que lo llamarían en un tiempo y lo uniría a nosotros. De a poco, hermano. Después de él viene Rose – sonreí.

- Voy donde los _frikis_ – le dije levantándome. Ella solo me miró reprobatoriamente por el sobrenombre que le puse a nuestros líderes.

- Si ves a Bella, dile que estoy aquí – me pidió. Asentí a entré a la pirámide.

Recorrí los pasillos hasta llegar al salón principal, donde había cuatro tronos. En el de la izquierda estaba Sam, a su lado Bella, al otro lado el hermano de ésta y a la derecha un asiento vacío.

Nadie más estaba ahí. Caminé hasta el centro del lugar y me arrodillé, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Me llamaban? – pregunté agachado.

- Levántate, Emm – oí decir al hermano de Bella. Obedecí sorprendido y vi a los tres egipcios parados a un par de pasos de mí.

- ¿Tú hablas con él, Artie? – preguntó Bella en voz baja. Su hermano asintió.

- Déjenme solo con él, cuando estemos listos los mando llamar con alguien – ordenó. Ella rodó los ojos.

- Arthur, puedes hablar con Bella cómodamente estando a dos pirámides de distancia, no creo que sea necesario – bufó Sam.

- Tan solo váyanse – replicó él. Mi antepasado desapareció al instante, pero Bella volteó a verme.

- ¿Emm, has visto a Al? – preguntó ignorando mirada impaciente de su hermano mayor.

- Está en el mirador – le informé. Ella me sonrió y desapareció.

- Emmett – me llamó Arthur -. Ven.

Caminé hasta sentarme en el asiento junto al suyo, de lado para verlo bien. Un silencio algo incómodo para mi gusto llenó el salón. Un par de minutos después habló.

- Emmett, sabes que somos tres líderes, ¿no? – preguntó. Lo miré extrañado.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Limítate a contestarla.

- Sí, claro. Samuel, Isabella y usted – murmuré nervioso. El rió y negó con la cabeza.

- Sam y Bella – me corrigió -. Odian sus nombres. A mí llámame por el mío. Después de todo, no soy tan viejo – rodé los ojos.

- Como quieras, Arthur – contesté -. ¿Y a qué vino esa pregunta?

- Dios, Emmett, no creí que fueras tan despistado – suspiró él -. Cuenta los tronos – me levanté y me puse de frente a él.

- Uno… dos… tres… ¿cuatro? – conté en voz alta.

- Emmett – sonrió él levantándose también y abriendo los brazos en un gesto de bienvenida -. Este es un… negocio familiar, podría decirse.

- ¿Bromeas? – salté cayendo en la cuenta de lo que quería decir. El negó con la cabeza.

- Toma – me tendió unas ropas -. Cámbiate, no queremos que te confundan con un guardia, ¿no?

- Claro que no – balbuceé. Arthur sonrió y se fue.

- A velocidad vampírica me saqué la capa, quedando solo en esos extraños pantalones hasta la rodilla, anchos, de tela gruesa blanca y bordes dorados.

Tomé la ropa que Arthur me había dado. Una gruesa faja de oro, que abarcaba desde las caderas hasta el ombligo, fue lo primero que me puse. Luego me cambié las sandalias a unas de cuero con recubierta de oro (los egipcios tienen… tenemos mucho oro, ¿no?).

Luego me quité el primer collar y me puse otro (de oro, para variar, casi todo lo que usábamos era así) con un montón de cuadraditos y una oveja al final. Además, me puse un collar de cuantas rojas y un diente al final, y otro grueso y corto con un montón de cuentas azules y doradas. Estaba seguro que en el momento que tuviera que luchar esto sonaría como un diablo.

Terminado esto, me quité el brazalete y me puse dos iguales, azules con un ojo raro*****.

Luego me puse la capa dorada sobre todo esto y el típico broche dorado con una piedra azul. Duh, muchos adornos.

Suspiré viéndome en un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero que había detrás de los tronos. Este no era yo, bueno sí, pero me parecía tanto a Sam que podríamos pasar por gemelos. Verme así, con los ojos rojos y vestido como un rey, me recordaron nuevamente que mi realidad ya no estaba ligada a los Cullen. Ahora yo formaba no solo mi destino, ahora yo decidía las vidas de cientos de vampiros bajo mi poder.

- Qué egocéntrico, Emmett – se burló Bella apareciendo de la nada detrás de mí. Sonreí.

- No soy egocéntrico, es la verdad.

- ¿Es difícil? – preguntó. Volteé y la vi a los ojos. Tenían una chispa, no sé, extraña. Como si siguiera siendo una niña, curiosa y juguetona.

- Bastante – murmuré. Sus ojos chispearon de emoción.

- Siéntate, Emm – obedecí y ella ocupó su asiento -. No tengo idea de cómo se siente esto, ¿sabes? Yo no dejé ninguna familia, ni al transformarme ni al venir aquí.

- ¿No tenías…?

- Oh, no – contestó ella despreocupadamente -. Arthur es mi hermano biológico, fuimos transformados casi al mismo tiempo. Nosotros matamos a nuestros padres biológicos siendo humanos aún – abrí los ojos de la impresión.

- ¿Bromeas?

- Nop – sonrió ella -. Te contaré mi historia…

Así comenzó su relato, una de las historias de vida más largas que había escuchado hasta ahora. _Vida_, no _existencia_. He conocido muchos vampiros con una existencia tanto o más difícil, pero sus vidas humanas no fueron para nada como esta.

Cuando terminó su relato, sentí tres efluvios muy conocidos en la puerta del salón. Volteamos al mismo tiempo. Parados y sonrientes estaban Alice, Sam y Arthur.

- Tenías que saberlo – comentó el último sentándose en su lugar.

- Por supuesto que sí – continuó mi antepasado sentándose en el suyo. Alice sonrió.

- ¿Le contaron de Amun? – inquirió curiosa.

- Ahora le iba a decir eso, Al – replicó Bella. Ella bufó y se dirigió a la puerta a grandes zancadas,

- Voy a por Nik – avisó. Arqueé una ceja.

- ¿Alice y Nikolai? – pregunté algo enojado. Arthur soltó una suave risa.

- Tan solo ella le está ayudando a preparar una venganza a Kiowa – reímos al unísono. Kiowa era un vampiro asiático, extremadamente calculador y letal al momento de luchar, pero un imbécil el resto del tiempo.

- Quiero ver eso – dijo Bella casi saltando en su asiento como una niña.

- Ahora no, Bells – la reprendió Sam. Ella hizo un puchero. Me recordaba mucho a Alice -. Tenemos que hablarle de Amun.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Arthur suspiró y comenzó a contar los problemas que llevaban desde siglos con el nómada.

Definitivamente, esto era raro. ¿Cómo podía ser que un clan fantasma como este tuviera tantas peleas con un solo vampiro?

- La verdad – finalizó Bella -. No lo hemos matado aún por dos razones. Una es nuestra venganza por lo que nos hizo, aunque ahora empiezo a pensar que nos hizo un favor…

- No – gruñó Arthur. Su mirada asesina me hizo estremecer -. Éramos felices como humanos ladrones, Isabella. No necesitábamos de Amun para…

- ¡Por Anubis, Arthur! – bramó ella -. ¡Han pasado quinientos años y él ya pagó lo que nos hizo! ¡Supéralo!

Arthur comenzó a replicar y Sam suspiró. Me hizo una seña con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la plataforma. Comenzaba a amanecer cuando salimos. Sam se sentó al borde y lo imité. Permanecimos en silencio durante un par de horas.

- Es común – dijo él en voz baja mirando al desierto.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté en el mismo tono.

- Que peleen por nada. Se quieren, pero sus personalidades son diametralmente opuestas. Como has visto, Bella es sumamente terca, alegre, infantil y una luchadora nata. Ella nació para esto, ¿entiendes? Pero él no entiende que su hermana pequeña habría terminado muerta inevitablemente si no fuera por su transformación.

- Sus vidas fueron muy duras, ¿no?

- Ni te lo imaginas – suspiró -. Sabes por qué pasaron, pero no tienes idea de cómo se sintieron. Estaban en peligro constante, si un guardia los veía en la calle, los mataba a palos.

- Pero sobrevivían.

- Eso es lo que Art no entiende. Bella fue educada en la calle, él fue un chico de casa por tres años. A él le costó más adaptarse, todavía recordaba a su madre y no entendía que los hubiera abandonado a su suerte. Pero ella no. Lo único que recuerda es la calle. La ley de la calle.

- Infancia dura, adultez asesina – murmuré. Él asintió.

- Es verdad, solo que ellos se hicieron adultos a temprana edad. Tuvieron que hacerlo.

Ahí se acabó la conversación. A mediodía, cuando la luz del sol se fragmentaba en millones de diamantes en nuestra piel, se abrió la puerta trampa y por ella se asomó un guardia.

- Reunión del clan – informó y desapareció al interior de la pirámide.

Sam y yo nos miramos y corrimos al salón de los tronos. A medio camino nos cruzamos con Bella y Alice, que iban lado a lado conversando alegremente.

- Llegamos al salón y nos encontramos con unos cuantos vampiros que parecían ser los líderes de rango. Alice siguió a su protectora hasta su trono y se paró a su lado, entre los asientos de Sam y Bella.

Arthur nos miró y nos hizo una seña para que fuéramos hasta allá. Cruzamos el salón y nos ubicamos a un lado. Nadie sabía que éramos…

- Sam, Emmett, siéntense – indicó el egipcio. Luego volteó a ver a su clan -. Ahora, los dividiremos entre nosotros cuatro. Ya saben que eso solo significa que están bajo su cargo, nada más. Seguirán obedeciendo a los demás. ¿Está claro?

- Sí, señor – contestaron todos a coro,

Arthur se levantó y apuntó a un vampiro rubio y no muy alto, un espía, deduje por su vestimenta.

- Marko, tú y tu tropa están a mi mando. Cualquier intruso me lo informas a mí.

- Sí, mi señor – dijo él inclinándose en una reverencia -. Mi tropa se quedó en el desierto, señor, cuidando la frontera norte de su reino – Arthur asintió pensativo.

- Ve con ellos e infórmales de los cambios – ordenó.

- Fred – dijo Bella. Un vampiro enorme se adelantó -. Tu tropa bajo mi mando – el vampiro se inclinó al igual que el anterior.

- Como ordene, mi señora. Mi tropa está en el desierto, cuidando la frontera sur de su reino.

- Ve con ellos – ordenó Bella.

- Mi tropa está a su mando, mi señor – dijo un vampiro de cabello negro adelantándose y dedicándome una reverencia -. Están en la frontera este, señor, cuidando su reino de los visitantes no deseados.

- Ve con ellos, eh… - 'Steve' me susurró Arthur – Steve – finalicé.

- Las tropas de la frontera oeste están bajo su mando, señor – se adelantó un vampiro pelirrojo -. Cuidan las fronteras de su reino.

- Ve con ellos, James – indicó Sam.

Los cuatro espías nos dedicaron una reverencia y desaparecieron.

- Kim – llamó Bella. Una cazadora se adelantó -. Tu grupo seguirá mis órdenes.

- Le traeremos la mejor sangre que se pueda hallar en todo Egipto, mi señora – contestó la vampiresa de cabello castaño.

- Judy – llamó Sam. Una cazadora pelirroja parecidísima a James se adelantó -. Espero que la sangre de tu equipo sea buena.

- La mejor que pueda probar, señor – replicó ella.

- Carlo – llamó Arthur -. La sangre de tu equipo será de Emmett.

- Como ordene, mi señor – dijo él -. Ya verá, señor – continuó dirigiéndose a mí – que la sangre que mi grupo vale la pena.

- Eso espero, Carlo – repliqué.

Arthur terminó de repartir rápidamente a los demás y los mandó a sus tareas. Es decir, limpiar sus nuevas pirámides, ordenarlas, repartirse las cámaras y demás. Ahora, mis vampiros tenían una pirámide para ellos, al igual que los grupos de los demás líderes. Esta pirámide era la principal, la nuestra. Además, en esta nos alimentaríamos y veríamos las peleas.

Todas las parejas habían quedado juntas, para alivio de los vampiros.

Alice permaneció callada todo el tiempo, como sombra que debía ser. Silenciosa. Nikolai ahora era el vampiro encargado de cuidar la pirámide de los chicos de Bella.

Arthur suspiró y se sentó. Cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos. ¿Quién lo diría? Yo, pensando. Ja. Si Edward me viera. No lo creería.

Rato después, entró Nikolai seguido de Kiowa, Frank y Travis. Ellos cuatro eran nuestros ojos y oídos en las demás pirámides, nuestros guardias de mayor confianza.

Nik era el designado de Bella, Frank el de Sam, Travis el de Arthur y Kiowa mi encargado. Aunque solía portarse como un imbécil, era un líder nato y era perfectamente capaz de llevar a cabo cualquier tarea que yo le designara. No podía haber elegido mejor.

- Ya están todos listos para la pelea, mi señor – informó Kiowa adelantándose.

- Buen trabajo, chicos – los felicitó Arthur -. Demoraron menos que de costumbre.

- La verdad fue Kiowa el que organizó todo. Mandó a los suyos a por dos asientos más para ustedes, y luego envió a todos los vampiros a la arena – intervino Nik. Nosotros miramos sorprendidos al asiático.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Él se estremeció.

- Bueno… la verdad yo… los demás estaban ocupados y aburridos… creí que, ya que los demás jefes de grupo estaban ocupados, podría encargarme de eso. Espero no le moleste, señor, no lo hice con mala intención – soltó todo tan rápido que me costó un poco seguirlo.

- No te preocupes – sonreí. Él levantó la vista, asombrado -. Me alegro de mi elección, eres el ideal para dirigir a los nuestros, ya sabes que son unos desordenados. No podría haber designado a un jefe mejor.

- Gracias, mi señor.

- Vamos – interrumpió Bella -. Muero por ver pelear a Jasper.

- ¿Es en serio? – soltó Alice. Todos la miramos y ella agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

- Claro, Al. Te dije que lo haría – sonrió Bella. Nik y los demás suspiraron.

- Es común – me explicó Kiowa -. Ella prefiere que las parejas estén juntas en la guarida, así no se distraen o se rebelan.

- Buen método – alabé. Ella rió suavemente.

- El problema será cuando se una tu compañera. Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido pareja jamás, y tuvimos que cambiar todo nuestro sistema para arreglar esto – suspiró Arthur -. Pero eso da igual por el momento. Ahora vamos a ver la pelea.

Todos asentimos y lo seguimos a la arena. A medio camino me di cuenta que ni Alice ni Bella ni Nikolai estaban con nosotros.

- Fueron a por los luchadores – explicó Sam cuando se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

- Ah – murmuré -. ¿Alguna vez los elegiré yo? – hice un pequeño puchero mientras daba saltitos con las manos juntas.

- Por supuesto – sonrió Arthur -. Esta vez era el turno de Bella, la próxima serás tú.

Solté un grito de emoción y corrí a la arena. Oí las risas de los demás detrás de mí y noté que me seguían. Pero no lo sentía con el oído, bueno sí, pero lo sentía con mayor intensidad bajo las plantas de mis pies. Ventajas del calzado supongo.

Ya ahí, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y esperamos a los demás. Los jefes designados se ubicaron una grada bajo nosotros. Pasó un rato y Bella y Alice llegaron. La primera se sentó en su trono mientras que la segunda se paró entre ella y Sam. Un segundo después se abrió la piedra dando paso a un muy confundido Jasper y a un asustado vampiro de cabello corto negro.

La lucha comenzó. Jasper inmediatamente hizo un despliegue magistral de sus habilidades y venció pronto. Los restos del otro vampiro se prendieron en llamas de la nada. No me sorprendió, ya lo había visto un par de veces y sabía que eran o Bella o Arthur quienes lo hacían.

El silencio fue abrumador. Apenas era interrumpido por el crepitar de las llamas. Los guardias estaban sorprendidos de que no hubiéramos devuelto al superviviente a la celda, y nos miraban en silencio.

Nosotros cuatro estábamos inclinados para "conversar", aunque la decisión había sido tomada antes de la pelea misma.

Cuando nos cansamos de fingir unos cuatro minutos después, nos levantamos. Jasper estaba parado al centro de la arena, mirándonos expectante.

- Buena pelea – alabó Sam -. Si no me equivoco, estuviste en México, ¿no?

- Es correcto – contestó él decidido -. Cien años en México. Entrenaba neófitos y lideraba un ejército de recién nacidos, señor.

- Impresionante – dijo Arthur -. Quizás nos puedas servir.

- ¿Aceptas unirte a noso…?

- Jasper Withlock – dije interrumpiendo a Bella, que rodó los ojos -. Me parece que… sí, deberías unirte a nosotros.

- ¿Aceptas? – preguntó Bella. Él le dio una mirada fugaz a Alice y luego dirigió su vista hacia mí.

- Acepto – respondió -. Pero mantengo mi dieta, ¿no?

- Ya veremos – contestó Arthur enigmáticamente.

Un guardia se asomó por la piedra abierta y se llevó a Jasper. La reunión se disolvió y cada uno volvió a sus tareas.

Ahora, tiempo de continuar con el plan. Debíamos adaptar al veterano de México. Estaba totalmente seguro de que no le hacía ninguna gracia tomar esta posición, pero lo hacía por Alice.

El sacrificio de mi hermano me hizo recordar a mi esposa.

Rose, mi Rose. Pronto estaremos juntos, mi amor. Pronto. Lo prometo.

**N/A: Creo que algo quedó medio confuso, y me di cuenta apenas cuando releía lo que había hecho. En el POV de Arthur, él dice que "Sam" es su mejor guardia. Aclaro. En ese entonces, Samuel McCarty era un guardia común y corriente. Cuando él y Bella idearon todo este enredo para sacar a los Cullen, decidieron que él asumiera su liderazgo. Pero lo hace al mismo tiempo que Emmett.**

**Para las que pedían un momento EdwardxBella, aviso que trataré de ponerlo en el otro capi. Quería ponerlo en este, pero me salió más largo de lo que esperaba (es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, la verdad) y decidí que alargarlo más no valía la pena. Las dejo en suspenso muajaja soy mala XDDDDDDDD no enserio, para las que le dieron una ojeada al prefacio de mi otra historia, "Arcángel", les aviso que la cosa se pone fea. díganme si quieren que empiece a subir estas dos al mismo tiempo o prefieren que termine esta para enfocarme en la línea.**

**Con el tema de los RR, el capi pasado me decepcionó. Lo lamento, pero es la verdad. Me da que les da igual que suba o no. Recibí dos alertas de favoritos, pero ningún RR. Por favor, me basta con un "te leo". Enserio, un simple clic a ese lindo botoncito de ahí abajo me motivará para actualizar más rápido. Ahora veo que las autoras tienen razón cuando dicen que los comentarios son el alimento de los escritores.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Ayla**

**P.D: ¿REVIEWS? Son gratis y solo toman un minutito.**

**P.P.D: Fotos de la ropa de Emmett en mi perfil (bueno, solo las sandalias y los accesorios). ¡Juro que yo no describo así! Fue Emmett, a él le dio lata mirar bien lo que se ponía, pero yo me di el trabajo de buscar todo lo que se ponía para que supieran de qué rayos hablaba el grandote.**


	12. Problemas  Bonus

**¡No es broma, de verdad actualicé! Vale, ahora tengo una excusa válida. Se llevaron mi PC para arreglarlo y ponerle el antivirus y yo que sé más. El punto es que sigo sin compu pero logré apoderarme temporalmente del de mis papás xD así que aquí les va.**

**Disclaimer: muchos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (me atrevo a decir que la mayoría es de mi completa propiedad) y la trama es fruto de una loca y extraña imaginación que le dio por alojarse en mi mente.**

**LEER AL FINAL, N/A**

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

No fue muy difícil lograr que Jasper se adaptara al clan. Emmett lo transformó en su favorito inmediatamente y le estaba agradecida por ello. Emm y Bella eran inseparables. Y como Jazz y yo somos favoritos y los seguimos todo el tiempo, podemos estar juntos siempre… como si estuviéramos lejos de aquí. Como antes de toda esta locura. Pero no era lo mismo.

Había pasado una semana desde que mi esposo se unió a nosotros. Sus ojos, antes dorados, eran ahora de un penetrante color escarlata. Como cuando lo conocí. Pero yo sabía que no había bebido sangre humana, era solo por apariencias.

Ahora estábamos todos en la plataforma. Sam, Bella, Emm, Jazz y yo. Planeábamos hacerle una broma a algún vampiro, eran todos muy aburridos aquí.

- No, no, no – protestaba Sam -. Es una broma muy básica. ¿Hacerle creer que la pirámide lo sepultará? Vamos, Emm, sabes que no es posible que nadie, ni siquiera el despistado de Justin, se crea algo así.

- Vale – refunfuñó él -. Entonces, genio, ¿cuál es tu súper idea?

- No lo sé – admitió -. Pero tu broma es una estupidez.

- ¡Hey! – saltó mi hermano - ¡No es estúpido! ¡Es un clásico!

- ¡Quizás en tu mundo, pero aquí es muy tonto! – gruñó el otro.

- Ya cállense – dijo Bella rodando los ojos -. Parecen un par de niños mimados.

- ¡No somos unos niños mimados! – chillaron al unísono.

- Tengo una idea – dijo Jasper sonriendo tétricamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡No me pises! – murmuré.

- ¡Tú córrete de mi lugar! – cuchicheó Emmett.

- Silencio – ordenó Bella – o la broma se va a echar a perder. Jazz y yo necesitamos concentrarnos.

Estábamos en el túnel que unía la pirámide principal con la de los chicos de Arthur. Bella había abierto un túnel angosto junto a ese para escondernos. En ese mismo instante, todos los vampiros de esa pirámide volvían de su 'almuerzo' riendo.

La broma necesitaba de Jasper y Bella, ambos llevarían a cabo todo mientras nosotros veíamos y tratábamos de aguantar la risa hasta que terminara.

Entonces lo vimos. Philip venía caminando junto a su compañera y un amigo. El blanco de nuestra broma estaba en posición y, convenientemente, al principio de la fila.

Bella le hizo una seña a Jazz, al otro lado del pasillo junto a Sam. El primero alzó los pulgares y comenzó a lanzarles ondas de miedo al objetivo: Philip y sus acompañantes. Ellos redujeron su paso, alertando a los demás, que no sentían nada. Jazz había avanzado mucho con su don en esta última semana. Ahora podía elegir a un blanco único en vez de a todos los presentes.

Segundos después, Bella comenzó un terremoto leve, pero el miedo que Jazz le enviaba a los tres primeros de la fila aumentaba la aprensión. Poco después, hizo correr viento, como si proviniera del exterior. Luego detuvo el viento y creó una barrera de hielo. Cuando la derrumbaron temerosos, se toparon con una cerca de fuego.

Eso fue demasiado para los nervios de los vampiros. Los objetivos comenzaron a chillar como histéricos mientras los demás reían. Los demás vampiros a carcajadas y nosotros silenciosamente.

- ¡Fuego! – chillaba Philip.

- ¡No quiero morir! – lloriqueaba su compañera.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Todos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, y nos asomamos al pasillo. Los vampiros nos veían incrédulos al principio, pero comprendieron que era una broma y nos imitaron. Jazz calmó a los tres vampiros y ellos rieron también.

Un rato después, llegó Arthur alertado por el ruido. Le explicamos lo que había pasado y él se unió a nuestras risas.

Todos estaban gratamente sorprendidos. Lo disimulaban bastante mal. Aunque lo intentaban.

Las siguientes semanas renació el clan. Era imposible dar un paso sin recibir una bola de barro, una ola de miedo, histeria, ser arrollado por un montón de vampiros asustados o algo así. Las bromas se hicieron parte de la rutina, sin dejar de lado la rutina anterior. Entrenamiento, las luchas de los prisioneros, alimentarse, cumplir con las tareas, cosas así.

Pero había algo extraño en todo esto. No teníamos noticias de nuestra familia, después de Jazz ninguno de ellos había luchado. Y ninguno de nosotros bajaba a alimentarlos. Solo Bella y Sam acompañaban a los guardias allá abajo. Todo lo que sabíamos era que Edward les estaba enseñando a los líderes a leer y escribir. Solo eso. De los demás ni luces.

Y otra cosa. Emmett estaba cada vez más apartado de nosotros. Pasaba el día encerrado en el salón principal con los demás líderes, excepto para ver las peleas. Y nos dejaban ibres. Jazz y yo estábamos siempre juntos, pero ya no con Bella y Emm, como se suponía que debería ser. Pero nadie se daba cuenta de eso.

¿Problemas de fuera? Para nada. Los espías declaraban total tranquilidad en el exterior. Ni siquiera veían a Amun, y eso parecía inquietar a algunos. Lo disimulaban, claro. Principalmente los altos mandos. Los líderes de grupo, pirámide y del clan parecían los más afectados por esto. Todos permanecían en el salón principal, alejados del resto. Solo salían para ver las peleas y para alimentarse, pero todo lo hacían desganados.

Y ninguno decía una palabra. Esto era malo, muy malo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jasper POV

Sentía la intranquilidad como miles de golpes en la cabeza. Con Alice nos íbamos a la plataforma muy seguido, para huir del clima del interior y de las bromas, también.

Pronto habrían problemas, estaba seguro de eso.

Sentí removerse la puerta trampa y volteamos con Alice. Kiowa asomó por la entrada y sonrió al ver el atardecer.

- Lamento interrumpir chicos, pero los amos ya están en la arena…

- ¿No que ellos eligen? – lo cortó Alice. Él puso los ojos en blenco.

- Quieren que tú lo hagas, Jasper – explicó. Suspiré y asentí.

Caminamos juntos a la celda. Al llegar, un guardia nuevo que estaba aprendiendo a dominar la piedra removió el agujero y me hizo una seña. Me asomé y rebusqué entre los prisioneros. Señalé a dos vampiros y el guardia los sacó.

Kiowa tomó a uno del brazo y el guardia al otro después de cerrar la celda. Caminamos a la arena. A mitad de camino detuve la marcha. Kiowa y Alice me miraron interrogantes.

- ¿No hay nadie cerca? – murmuré. El guardia negó con la cabeza – Bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mi esposa.

- Tenemos que hablar con él – dije señalando a uno de los vampiros -. Kiowa, ¿hay alguna forma de que se enteren de esto?

- Si ninguno de nosotros se chivatea lo que pase, no.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el vampiro algo aturdido. Miré a Alice, que asintió con la cabeza y me preparé para soltar la bomba.

- Amun desapareció – solté. Él abrió los ojos tanto que pensé que se le saldrían -. No hay ni luces de él ni de su clan. Pareciera que se los tragó la tierra.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – murmuró.

- Vámonos o sospecharán – recomendó Kiowa cauteloso.

Llegamos a la arena dos minutos más tarde de lo que deberíamos haber llegado. No mucho, pero sí para los líderes.

Kiowa se sentó en su lugar y mi esposa y yo nos ubicamos en nuestros lugares. Los cuatro nos ignoraron olímpicamente. Dos segundos después, arrojaron a los dos prisioneros a la arena. Lucharon. Ganó el vampiro que yo esperaba que ganara, afortunadamente.

Los líderes se levantaron y el principal señaló al ganador.

- ¿Te unes a nosotros? – preguntó. Él cerró los ojos con cara de dolor y murmuró:

- Sí, señor.

- Samuel – dijo Emmett mirándolo – llévalo a cambiarse. Debo hablar con Isabella y Arthur.

- Frank – dijo el antepasado de mi hermano – llévalo al cuarto. Ya los sigo.

El jefe de pirámide se inclinó en una reverencia, saltó a la arena y guió al vampiro fuera de ahí.

Emmett me miró enojado.

- No se suponía que él fuera el siguiente – acusó rencoroso. Agaché la cabeza, apenado.

- Lo lamento, mi señor – me dolía un montón hablarle así a mi hermano, pero ya qué -. Prometo que la próxima vez, llamaremos a su compañera.

- Eso espero – dijo ácidamente -. Si no, despídete de tu rango y conviértete en un espía.

Me estremecí. Eso significaría alejarme de Alice otra vez… no lo soportaría.

- No sucederá, señor – murmuré.

- Samuel – dijo Bella – ve con él, ¿quieres?

Sam asintió y desapareció. Sin mirarnos siquiera, los otros tres líderes desaparecieron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonus: Bella POV

- Ya vuelvo – dijo Sam guiñándome un ojo. Miré a Edward, que se veía nervioso. Sonreí.

- No te preocupes – le dije – solo va por algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué hay de mis hermanos? – preguntó. Me tensé imperceptiblemente. Eso era lo último que quería que preguntara.

- Nada por el momento – mentí -. Están entrenando, ya sabes. Emmett está espiando en la frontera norte, cero contratiempos. Jasper está entrenando a un grupo de neófitos – eso no era del todo falso… -. Y Alice… es Alice, vive haciendo bromas de allá para acá. Es su nuevo pasatiempo – eso tampoco era mentira.

Edward sonrió alegremente al 'saber' que sus hermanos estaban bien. Me sentí culpable, pero solo un poco y por un par de segundo nada más. Luego volví a calmarme. Esta era yo, la _bella_ vampira con una máscara impenetrable.

Sabía lo que Sam buscaba. Que fuera feliz. ¡Demonios! Ya lo era, antes de que llegara este clan a complicarme la existencia. Yo vivía completa, feliz. No necesitaba de un estúpido compañero para serlo. Tenía a mi hermano. Con él me bastaba…

- ¿Bella? ¿Me estás escuchando? – dijo Edward agitando una mano frente a mis ojos.

- ¿Ah? Sí, sí – contesté distraídamente. Tonto Sam…

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que empecemos con inglés, español o qué idioma – contestó rodando los ojos.

- Eh, bueno, supongo que inglés… es mi idioma natal después de todo…

Él pareció darse cuenta de que estaba en la séptima nube y no hizo comentarios. Solo sonrió y tomó mi mano. ¡Rayos! ¡Solo me faltaba sentir como una corriente ahí donde me tocaba! Ahora qué venía, ¿enamorarme de él? ¡Puaj! Digo, él es lindo, tierno y caballeroso, pero no puedo ni imaginarme lo que sería enamorarme… de un prisionero.

Es decir, desde que lo vi con Amun me llamó la atención. No solo los ojos. Sentía algo extraño proveniente de él. Un don muy poderoso pero dormido, quizás leer la mente no fuera su único don. Tenía que saberlo. La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen.

En este caso, yo era el gato. Una mala posición, considerando todo lo que dependía de mí. Pero… no podía evitar sentiré ansiosa cada vez que él luchaba, o nerviosa cuando me tocaba, alegre cuando sonreía, cuando lo veía, triste por tener que retenerlos aquí, culpable y furiosa por mentirle, por engañarlo…

Hey, alto ahí. ¡No puedo sentirme así! Es decir, soy una asesina cruel e implacable para todos, menos para mi hermano. ¡No puedo sentirme triste o culpable por hacer lo de siempre! Yo miento, engaño, asesino porque sí, robo a quienes tienen pero no dan… ¡Soy una maldita delincuente! Estoy segura que guardaron nuestros retratos por si algún guardia nos veía después que desaparecimos nos matara a palos, ahora mismo deberíamos seguir en el blanco de la seguridad real británica. La familia real de Inglaterra fue blanco común de nuestras tretas… digo, nuestro padre era un noble. Rico, poderoso. Matarlo fue delicioso, la venganza es de lo mejor que hay. Si él hubiera podido, nos hubiera matado. ¡Cobarde! No era un hombre, era una rata, una maldita rata bien vestida y con un sólido techo de oro sobre su sucia cabeza…

Engañar a todos, mi filosofía. Matar porque sí, mi ley. Robar al primero que se cruzara en mi camino, mi estilo de vida. La calle, mi hogar. El silencio, mi maestro. Las armas, mis Dioses. Los soldados, mis persecutores. Los codiciosos, mis demonios.

¿Robin Hood? Bah, ése no tenía idea de lo que es vivir siempre en la calle, solo, que todos lo siguieran. Comparto algo con el tipo, ambos teníamos un precio sobre nuestras cabezas. Claro que él era 'bueno' y yo la 'mala'.

¡Demonios! Me contradigo a mí misma. Odio esto…

- ¿Bella? – preguntó Edward asustado. De seguro había visto mis ojos… negros, por el enojo.

- Espera – dije levantando un dedo, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. Tomé aire y me calmé -. Ahora sí – sonreí. En serio soy bipolar ¬¬

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Recuerdos del pasado, me perdí en mis pensamientos asesinos – sonreí malévolamente y él se estremeció -. No te haré nada, miedoso.

- Lo sé – contestó arrogante.

Continuamos charlando por un rato. Lo sucedido en nuestra primera conversación siempre estuvo en mi mente… ¡no podía pasarme esto!

No sé cómo, pero repentinamente estaba abrazando a Edward. Se sentía bien, aunque estuviera mal. Pero, ¿cómo podía estar mal si se sentía tan bien? ¿Tan reconfortante? Yo tenía respuestas para muchas cosas, pero para esto no.

Unos suaves labios sobre los míos me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Eran cálidos, se amoldaban increíblemente a los míos. Sentía… como si estuvieran hechos los unos para los otros. Se sentía maravillosamente bien… ¿Qué rayos hago?

_*¡Deja de pensar, demonios! _

*Pero bueno, así era yo, analizaba todo…

_*¡Deja de pensar!_

*¿Desde cuándo hay una voz molesta en mi cabeza que me dice todo lo que debo hacer?

_*Desde siempre, solo que antes no me habías notado._

*¿Qué rayos…?

_*No digas malas palabras._

*Voz estúpida…

_*¡Hey! Primero, no soy una voz, soy tu _consciencia (voz tétrica).

*Cállate.

*_Como quieras._

Me concentré únicamente en Edward y en el beso. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, ahora y siempre, me atrevería a decir. Se movían acompasados, con su propio ritmo.

Nos separamos un buen rato después y sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Esto podía estar mal, pero se sentía de maravilla.

Edward suspiró y me abrazó.

- Yo… quería preguntarte algo – tartamudeó. Alcé una ceja.

- Adelante.

- ¿Seríasminovia? – preguntó aceleradamente. Sonreí.

- Claro que sí – contesté. El sonrió ampliamente.

- Te amo – murmuró abrazándome. Lo correspondí el abrazo.

- Y yo a ti – murmuré. Bueno, lo sentía, ¿no? ¿Qué importaba si mi hermano se enteraba? El querría que yo fuera feliz.

- Pero… - suspiró – quisiera seguir abajo, si no te importa.

- ¿Por qué quisieras hacerlo? – pregunté extrañada frunciendo el ceño.

- Mi familia está abajo. No podría alejarme y hacerles más daño del que les hicieron Emm, Jazz y Alice al irse así. Mataría a Esme – eso aumentó mi culpa.

- Como quieras, cariño – dije dulcemente. ¿Desde cuándo soy así? En fin, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¿No dudas sobre lo que te dije? – preguntó tristemente. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

- Leo personas y soy un detector de engaños, Edward. Si estuvieras mintiendo, lo sabría.

- Espero no te moleste – murmuró agachando la cabeza. Tomé su barbilla y lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

- No te preocupes – sonreí -. Me encargaré de que se reúnan todos fuera de esa celda.

Era cierto. Podía estar dividida entre la lealtad a mi clan y el amor a Edward, pero estaba segura de una cosa. No permitiría que una familia se destruyera. Ellos serían libres otra vez. Volverían a ver la luz del sol. No importa lo que me demore. No permitiré que uno de ellos muera. Lo juro.

Siguiente paso: liberar a la que me parecía la persona más respetable sobre la faz de la tierra, aunque no la conociera. Carlisle sería libre, el siguiente.

Sabía que mi hermano quería que Jasper sacara a un par de presos. Yo me encargaría de que lo sacara a él. Dominar su mente no sería difícil. Por lo pronto, esa sería la siguiente pelea, en dos días más. Jasper sacaría a Carlisle. Me encargaría de eso.

Amaba a Edward, y haría lo imposible por él. Incluso liberarlo y enfrentarme a la ira de mi hermano en cuanto se fuera. Incluso eso.

Él era mi existencia ahora… por mucho que me costara admitirlo.

* * *

**OK, aclaro. Jasper sacó a Carlisle, no a Rose, y por eso Emmett se enojó. **

**U.U PROBLEMAS! La tierra se tragó a Amun xD el motivo de que desapareciera será la causa de una lucha xD no digo más.**

**Ahora, estoy en un dilema y.y ¿Quieren que actualice Arcángel también? Digo, estas dos al mismo tiempo. Prometo que si dicen que sí, no demoraré tanto en actualizar. Una semana a lo mucho entre capi y capi. Les dejo algo dicho de esa historia: el problema no será reconocer sentimientos ni nada, sino que más bien que Edward y los Cullen se den cuenta que Bella guarda más de un secreto.**

**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi (en serio tengo que ponerte un apodo u.u), ¿qué te pareció el momento? Sí, lo sé. Un asco. Pero resulta que yo no estoy acostumbrada a ESCRIBIR esto, sino más bien a LEERLO XD. **

**¿REVIEWS? ¿TOMATAZOS? ¿UN PASAJE DE SOLO IDA A VOLTERRA? ¿UNA AMENAZA DE MUERTE? ¿ULTIMATUM? ¿AGRADECIMIENTOS? ¿ALABANZAS? Vale, sé que me pase con eso, pero en serio que quiero RR!**

**¿De verdad no me dejan un RR? Es gratis y toma un inocente minutito **

****

**La loca demente retrasada de Ayla xD**

**PD: Tengo como cuarenta ideas más en mente, un par de prefacios listos que subiré dentro de poco. Si alguien pide, va. **


	13. ¿Denali?

**! T_T No puedo creer que me haya demorado cuanto, ¿dos semanas?, en actualizar UN CAPI! Definitivamente odio a mi suerte T_T Me explico. Primero, se me perdió el pen-drive donde guardo mis fanfics, sobretodo desde que mi PC que confiscado por el técnico para ponerle qué-se-yo por no-sé-qué y quién-sabe-cuándo-regresa hace... ¿uno o dos meses? Bueno, el punto es que sin mi pen-drive muero porque no tengo idea de cómo continuar. Ya sé, ya sé. EXISTE INTERNET PARA VER EN QUÉ QUEDASTE, TONTA! Bueno, mi genial excusa fue que, sencillamente, estoy cerca de los finales y no me puedo conectar mucho para algo que no sea estudiar o hacer tareas T_T Ahora, el pen-drive se me perdió al día siguiente de subir el capi anterior a este y lo encontré hace una semana, pero en eso se dio que mi FM se fue de vacaciones a China y se le ocurría llamar justo cuando no tenía el PC al frente. Todavía sigue allá, o eso me dijo, así que si alguien ve a esa desgraciada malagradecida de que la pongan en marcha en vez de encerrarla en un baúl, me la envía OK? O en su defecto, le dice que es urgentemente requerida por aquí.**

**Bueno, no las lateo más. En este capi, entran en escena los Denali. ¿Acaso creyeron que se quedarían fuera? Creyeron mal, pues aquí donde ven el capi aparecen... y no precisamente por buenos motivos.**

**Este es un capi... digamos de transición. No tiene mayor importancia, pero complica las cosas el que los Denali hayan aparecido, aunque fuera con buena intención.**

**Como ya saben, la mayor parte de los personajes y la totalidad de la trama son mías, y el resto pertenece o a Stephenie Meyer o al mundo en general.**

Eleazar POV

Kate entró corriendo a la sala a velocidad vampírica con el teléfono en la mano.

- Carlisle – se limitó a decir pasándome el aparato. Lo tomé y contesté.

- ¿Bueno?

- Eleazar – respondió él a forma de saludo -. ¿Siguen en Denali?

- No, hace un mes nos mudamos a Londres – contesté frunciendo el ceño -. Laurent ya controla la sed, o al menos no se arroja al cuello de cada humano que pasa frente a él. Se alimenta como nosotros.

- ¿Irina lo ayudó? – intuyó él. Solté una risita baja, pero aún así me escuchó -. Ellos son los únicos que no se dan cuenta, ¿verdad?

- Así es. Creen que son 'solo amigos', pero por favor. Si ellos son solo amigos, yo soy un perro – bufé -. Ahora están en de caza.

- ¿Londres, eh? – murmuró pensativo. Pude oír de fondo un gritito de emoción de Alice y un bufido de exasperación de Edward -. ¿Al norte?

- Noreste – repliqué -. Creo que cerca de aquí…

- ¡Ya la compré, Eleazar! – chilló Alice. Aparté el teléfono de mi oreja. Juro que si no soy un vampiro me deja sordo.

- Qué bien, Alice. Pero no grites junto al teléfono – suspiré. Casi podía verla rodando los ojos -. Bueno, ¿por qué llamaban?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tres meses pasaron desde la llamada de Carlisle. Tres meses completos sin recibir una llamada o un correo electrónico, nada. Cero noticias.

Lo último que supimos de ellos fue que, antes de venir a Londres, pasarían por Egipto a visitar a Amun, un viejo amigo de Carlisle.

Se suponía que estarían poco más de un mes allí, y que mientras volvían, veríamos su casa.

La casa estaba instalada, pero a ellos se los había tragado la tierra.

- ¿Qué pasa, Eleazar? – preguntó Laurent en voz baja, sentado en el brazo del sofá que ocupaba Irina.

- Me preocupan – contesté. No preguntaron, sabían a quiénes me refería. A lo lejos oímos campanadas de media noche.

- Están bien – dijo Carmen en tono consolador pasándome el brazo por la cintura y arrastrándome al sillón de dos plazas. Me obligó a sentarme en él y obedecí casi en automático.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no han llegado o llamado? – preguntó Tanya haciendo eco de mis pensamientos. A veces era molesto que leyera la mente -. Hey, no es mi culpa – protestó, supongo que por mi pensamiento -. Claro que fue por tu pensamiento, Eleazar.

- Ya basta, Tanya – dijo Kate, recargando la espalda en su sofá favorito.

- Quizás están entretenidos y no han podido llamar – conjeturó Laurent, dudoso. Negué con la cabeza.

- Carlisle no es así. Ninguno de ellos.

- Podría ser – admitió Irina al mismo tiempo. Kate la fulminó con la mirada.

- Ya, Irina. Si van a darse la razón todo el tiempo, admitan de una buena vez que se quieren como más que amigos – ellos bajaron al cabeza, avergonzados. Kate sabía cómo dar en el punto.

- Dejen de pelear – reclamó Tanya, frotándose las sienes al tiempo que se sentaba en el único sofá libre -. Me basta con escuchar sus gritos mentales.

- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Carmen, cortando la discusión.

Todos nos sumimos en nuestros pensamientos. Incluso Tanya, vaya novedad. Al amanecer ya habíamos decidido qué hacer.

No soportábamos más esta falta de noticias. Iríamos a Egipto. Amun tendría noticias, era lo más seguro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Cómo se supone que saldremos siquiera del avión con todo este sol? – reclamó Kate en susurros, cerrando la cortina para bloquear los fuertes rayos solares de mediodía. La imitamos casi en automático – No se apresuren en contestar – dijo mordaz.

Tuvo que cerrar la boca cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y estaba…nublado. Salimos a las calles de El Cairo con apenas el teléfono en mano, lo único que llevamos, recelosos. Amun estaba en las puertas del aeropuerto, con cara de preocupación.

- Váyanse – espetó en voz baja y a velocidad vampírica -. Es mejor así.

- Hola, Amun, gusto de verte – dijo Irina mordazmente.

- ¿Acaso importan los saludos cuando están en peligro? – siseó fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¿De qué peligro hablas? – dije rápidamente para evitar una pelea. Seguro que Irina se quedó con un montón de insultos en la lengua. Vi a Tanya asentir levemente por el rabillo del ojo.

_- Ellos, _aparecieron de la nada y capturaron a los Cullen – dijo mirando al suelo. Tanya y yo jadeamos de la sorpresa. Tanya más por la imagen mental, supongo. Pero yo los conocía, había oído hablar de ellos, al menos.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - murmuré. Él solo hizo un gesto de dolor. Laurent se estremeció. Odiaba ser un empático, juro que si pudiera dejarlo lo haría.

- No lo sé. Váyanse, ¿sí? – casi suplicó. Kate rugió entre dientes.

- Me importa un reverendo pepino si tú quieres que los encontremos o no – espetó -. Llévanos – ordenó. Él asintió mansamente, asustado.

Una hora después, estábamos justo en la ribera oeste del Nilo, en el campamento de Amun y su clan. Presentaciones, saludos, explicaciones, y luego, lo que esperábamos con temor oír. _Pisadas de vampiro._ Lo suficientemente ligeras para apenas notarlas.

Cinco segundos después, diez vampiros con capas, dos de dorado, dos entre arena y dorado y el resto arena, y capuchas puestas estaban frente a nosotros. Una de las más pequeñas, de capa dorada al igual que la más grande, se adelantó y se quitó la capucha.

Era una chica de difícilmente diecisiete años. Cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, labios rellenos curvados en una sonrisa despectiva, ojos escarlata intenso que miraban burlones y calculadores, extremadamente fríos.

- Amun – saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Él se tensó.

- Isabella – respondió del mismo modo.

- Ay, no entiendes – suspiró fingidamente -. Ya es la cuarta vez en este ciclo que ingresas vampiros _ilegalmente_ – destacó la palabra – a mi terreno.

- Y un cuerno – gruñó él entre divertido y furioso -. Me gusta hacerte enojar.

- Me doy cuenta – comentó escaneándonos con la mirada. Miró a Tanya y sonrió calculadoramente. A Kate le dirigió una sonrisa divertida, a Laurent otra igual, a mí una mirada algo sorprendida pero igualmente divertida. A Irina y Carmen las miró extrañada, como si no comprendiera qué hacían con nosotros.

- ¿Quién rayos eres? – espetó Kate adelantándose un paso, aparentemente sin fijarse en su evaluación.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes – dijo la chica con voz gélida y mirada asesina, dirigiéndose a Kate -. Te haría humo antes de que dijeras 'ups'.

- Retrocede, Kate – dijo una voz masculina que conocía bastante bien -. La he visto destruir vampiros cinco veces más grandes que tú sin mover un dedo.

- ¿Emmett? – preguntó ella confundida. El vampiro de capa dorada soltó una carcajada y se sacó la capucha. Sus ojos…rojos…

- Denali – dijo él inclinándose hasta añadir algo a su oído. ¿Acaso Emmett estaba con ella ahora? ¿Había dejado a Rosalie? La chica soltó una risita y nos miró.

- Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, Irina y Laurent, ¿no? – comentó señalándonos a cada uno de nosotros. Asentimos recelosos -. Me interesan, pero pueden irse a la hoguera si son malos peleando.

- Bella, no puedes hacer eso – suspiró Emmett -. Arthur se enojaría – quizás el tal Arthur fuera su compañero…

- Iuc – dijo la chica arrugando la nariz -. Eso sería incesto – entonces era su hermano… que confuso.

- Bella, debemos irnos – comentó un mastodonte tanto o más grande que Emmett, de capa arena, con la capucha puesta aún.

- Oh, vamos, Nik – reclamó ella haciendo un puchero -. Déjame pelear contra ellos. Una sola vez, ¿sí? Juro que no los incendio – el vampiro suspiró y asintió -. ¡Gracias!

Se adelantó un paso. Nos miró calculadoramente en tanto se soltaba un broche y se sacaba la capa. Bajo ésta llevaba ropajes bastante…egipcios. Emmett tomó la capa de la chica y sonrió burlón. Unas risitas se oyeron de parte de los otros vampiros que acompañaban a los dos de capa dorada.

- ¿Quién va primero? – preguntó, relajada. Kate se adelantó instantáneamente.

Se pusieron en posición. Kate atacó por un costado, veloz. De alguna manera, la egipcia fue más rápida. Un segundo después de empezar, tomaba fuertemente los brazos de Kate. Supe que estaba lanzando sus famosas descargas. La chica rió suavemente y medio segundo después, la otra se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, Isabella arrodillada sobre ella y tocando suavemente su mano.

- Eso no fue divertido – se quejó arrojando a Kate a los pies de Tanya con una mano -. No valen la pena. ¿Emm? – él asintió, contento. Se sacó la capa, mostrando un traje similar al de la chica, y avanzó un paso. Ella palmeó su espalda.

- Bien… veamos – musitó -. Lamentablemente, los que ya conozco no querrán luchar conmigo así que… ¿tú? – señaló a Laurent.

La escena fue extraña. Emmett no era diestro en la lucha, a diferencia de Laurent, pero lo acabó en diez segundos, exactamente. La figura más pequeña dio un respingo y se adelantó.

- Al… - dijo el mastodonte con tono de advertencia, pero Irina lo cortó.

- Luchemos – espetó. La figura rió por lo bajo y asintió. No se quitó la capa.

Se repitió la primera lucha. Dos segundos habían pasado e Irina era arrojada a los pies de una maltrecha Kate. La figura dio saltitos y se colgó del cuello de otra figura de capa entre arena y dorado, igual que la suya. A ambos se les salió la capucha… ¿Alice y Jasper? ¿Con ojos rojos?

- Hey, Al, eso fue rápido – comentó Jasper bajando a Alice y besando su mejilla.

- Nuevo récord – se carcajeó ella. Soltó a Jasper y caminó hacia la otra chica, chocando ambas manos con las de ella.

- Bajaste medio segundo apenas – se quejó Emmett.

- Y tú dos, Emm – asintió Alice -. Pero sigues demorado mucho.

- Sam me hará más veloz ya verán – refunfuñó él, cruzando los brazos sobre la capa. ¿En qué momento se la había puesto? Me fijé en que la otra chica, Isabella, también la llevaba puesta.

- Lleva dos semanas intentándolo. ¿Ves algún progreso? – se burló Jasper.

- Mi señora – musitó una figura alta y delgada, un hombre -. Mi señor Arthur se molestará si no llegamos pronto – ella chasqueó la lengua y volteó hacia los suyos.

- Jane, Eric, Ben, Francis, Damon, Fred, captúrenlos – dijo apuntándonos sobre su hombro.

Sorprendentemente, en cinco minutos estábamos entrando al último lugar que creí iríamos… una pirámide.

Emmett, Isabella, Alice y Jasper se desentendieron de nosotros en cuanto entramos. El resto nos guió por los pasillos y terminó arrojándonos por una puerta trampa del suelo. Caímos de rodillas. Sin despegar la vista del suelo, olfateé.

Calculaba era una habitación circular de unos doce metros de altura y catorce de diámetro, y alrededor de cincuenta vampiros al interior, contándonos a nosotros. Un análisis más detallado de los aromas me llevó a concluir que, en efecto, los Cullen estaban aquí. Tras esta corta reflexión de unos diez segundos, me levanté lentamente.

Edward, Esme y Rosalie estaban frente a nosotros, atónitos. Junto a ellos había dos vampiros más, una hembra y dos machos, de ojos dorados también. ¿En qué momento se les habrían unido? No sabía nada de ellos. No pude dejar de notar que todos llevaban sus ropas colgando, sucias y rotas. Harapientas.

- Eleazar – musitó Esme con un tono de tristeza en la voz -. Lamento que te hayan capturado.

- Fue premeditado – me apresuré a decir -. Esperábamos encontrarlos, no sé, de vacaciones, no atrapados en este lugar.

- Bueno, nosotros no sabíamos absolutamente nada – se encogió de hombros la vampiresa que los acompañaba -. Me llamo Silvia.

- Yo soy su compañero, Ian – saludó otro.

- Stanley, mejor amigo de este par de cabezas duras – se presentó el último. La chica le dio un codazo -. ¡Hey! Es verdad.

Las risas inundaron el lugar. Estaba claro que no se deprimían aquí. Rápidamente, se presentaron y pasaron a la parte importante: qué hacíamos aquí.

- Somos algo así como gladiadores, pero en peores condiciones – dijo un tal Andrew.

- Sacan a dos de nosotros cada dos días para luchar a muerte y entretener a esos cuatro que tiene el clan por líderes – continuó Stanley.

- ¿Quiénes son los líderes? – preguntó Kate.

- Isabella, esa que seguramente los capturó, Arthur, su hermano, y Samuel, un amigo de ellos. Son los tres fundadores. El otro es Emmett, creo que era descendiente del hermano de Samuel o algo así y por eso lo hicieron uno de ellos – explicó Silvia con una mueca -. Esto se parece más a la mafia que a un clan de vampiros.

- Todos los guardias están aquí por voluntad propia – dijo Ian burlón -. No los retienen y pueden devolver la capa cuando les dé la gana. Eso sí, si los llaman de vuelta deben volver hasta que 'sus servicios ya no sean requeridos'.

- Aquí donde nos ven – dijo Esme abarcando el salón con su brazo -. Es nuestro hogar, prisión, dormitorio o como quieran llamarle.

- Hay turnos de alimentación – prosiguió Edward -. Y te enfrentas solo a aquellos de tu mismo turno. Dicen que si no, pierde la gracia porque uno tiene más energía que el otro. Generalmente, la alimentación se alterna con las luchas. Me explico. Al día siguiente de alimentarte, es probable que te saquen a pelear.

- Otro bonus es que no se lucha entre parejas o, sencillamente, clanes – medio sonrió Rose -. Para ser de la guardia de estos inútiles, debes demostrar tener un don poderoso o ser un dios de la lucha, casi. Y si tu pareja se une a ellos, tienes un 99,9% de probabilidad de unirte también si ganas tu siguiente pelea.

- Básicamente, eso es todo – dijo Silvia -. Respecto de sus rangos, es algo parecido a esto. Dorado, líder. Arena-dorado, favorito. Sencillamente arena, un común guardia.

- Están bien estructurados – se burló Ian -. Según sabemos, hasta dentro del clan hay cuatro grupos generales, y cada vampiro tiene algo que hacer.

- Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle se les unieron en ese orden – finalizó Edward con una mueca -. Considerando que Emm es uno de los líderes, sospechamos que Rose es la siguiente. Luego les seguirían Esme o quizás Stan.

- Mi compañera es una de ellos – explicó él en voz baja ante nuestras caras de incomprensión -. Hace algo así como… medio año.

Demonios. Gladiadores, prisioneros, poder, conspiraciones, jerarquía casi militar. ¿Dónde demonios nos habíamos metido? Pareciera que, en vez de encontrar a los Cullen, nos habíamos metido en un lío peor que los mismísimos Vulturi.

**Wow, Eleazar. Qué inteligente (nótese el sarcasmo). En verdad, tiene razón. Los egipcios son peores que los Vulturi, más sádicos, letales, leales, fríos... peligrosos. Son una mafia vampírica, sin exagerar, pero digamos que... los Vulturi son una Mara centroamericana y los egipcios los Copano.**

**Vale, quizás crean que estoy exagerando, pero hablo en serio.**

**Por cierto, si alguien quedó con la duda de qué es mi FM... me envían review pidiendo explicaciones o se quedan en la duda. No es por ser mala, solo que quizás el significado ofenda a alguien y no es la idea causar malentendidos.**

****

**PD: Char, no me mates, ¿si? La demora no fue a propósito.**


	14. Cambio

**LO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTOOOOOO T-T**

**Se que me demoré un siglo (dos semanas la verdad) en subir un capi, y no merezco perdón. **

**¿Mi excusa? EL COLEGIOOOOOO me absorbió T-T Tenía que preparar los finales, la prueba de química, un trabajo de tecnología, una prueba de física, un trabajo de historia, una prueba de lectura de lengua, y la lista sigue. Un bonus que detesto, respiraba materia y tiraba tarea por las orejas. Juro que no tuve un solo día libre hasta ahora, y aquí vienen las buenas noticias.**

**SALI DE CLASES! En español, no más colegio estúpido que me retrase en subir! YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Y como estoy de vacaciones, tengo todo el día libre para escribir a papel y traspasar al pc y luego a FF apenas asalte el compu xD Y juro que el capi lo escribi apenas hoy.**

**Ahora viene un motivo para que me asesinen. El capi es cortísimo (3 páginas de Word), pero no aguantaba la ansiedad para aparecerme por aquí y avisar que estoy viva y con excelente salud, fuera un severo ataque de estrés escolar.**

**No las lateo más. Como ya saben, la mayoría de los personajes (todo el clan egipcio y sus prisioneros, junto con unos cuantos personajes que aparecerán más adeltante) son MIOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS y el resto, junto con el universo Twilight y las características de nuestros amados vampiritos pertenecen a S. Meyer. ¿Hace falta que lo diga?**

Capítulo 12

Bella's POV

Emmett miró enojado a Jasper en cuanto Frank saltó a la arena.

No se suponía que él fuera el siguiente – acusó con voz gélida mirando al rubio con altanería. Él agachó la cabeza, sentía a leguas su tristeza por el trato de Emm.

Lo lamento, mi señor – dijo con dolor impregnado en la voz -. Prometo que la próxima vez, llamaremos a su compañera.

Eso espero – dijo el otro ácidamente -. Si no, despídete de tu rango y conviértete en un espía.

Jasper se estremeció. Sabía qué pensaba. Si se iba, se separaría de Alice. Justo lo que yo había jurado no pasaría.

No sucederá, señor – murmuró asustado.

Samuel – intervine antes de que esto pasara a mayores – ve con él, ¿quieres?

Sam asintió y desapareció. Sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, le hice una seña a Arthur, quien a su vez murmuró algo a Emm, y nos fuimos a nuestro salón seguidos de Kiowa, Travis y Nik.

Estás mal, Emmett – le reprochó Arthur en cuanto cerró la puerta. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, esa era la actitud que mi hermano buscaba en los demás.

¿Por qué? – preguntó él dejándose caer en su trono con aspecto de estar totalmente aburrido.

Tu actitud – lo reprendió Sam -. No se supone que trates a tus subordinados como si fueran basura…

¡En ningún momento traté a Jasper como basura! – interrumpió él. Rodé los ojos.

Claro que no, solo le diste a entender que Emmett McCarty Cullen ya no existe y que el nuevo Emmett es superior a él – dije en tono de broma -. Emm, corrige tu actitud. No puedes ser tan… prepotente.

Eres menor que todos nosotros, incluso que Jasper. No puedes actuar como si el mundo fuera tuyo, porque está muy lejos de serlo – dijo Sam.

Hasta ese montón de inútiles de los Vulturi tienen más poder que nosotros – dijo Arthur frunciendo el ceño -. Ese estúpido de Aro cree tener bajo su control a todos los vampiros, claro que – su sonrisa se hizo malévola – no cuenta con nosotros.

¿Saben de los Vulturi? – preguntó Emm sorprendido.

No vivimos en una cueva, Emmett. Bueno, sí, pero ya me entiendes – bromeó Kiowa.

Pero los Vulturi son más fuertes – dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño -. Si llegan a saber de nosotros nos hacen puré por la desventaja numérica.

Para nada – repliqué con una sonrisa arrogante -. Al menos la mitad de la guardia Vulturi fue de los nuestros alguna vez, y una vez egipcio…siempre egipcio.

Si los llamamos a una lucha, no dudes que la mayoría escogería volver a nuestro lado – aclaró un sonriente Arthur.

Y, por otro lado, muchos nómadas y unos cuantos vampiros de clan han estado con los nuestros. Créeme, Emm, si hay una guerra, ganamos sin tener que intervenir los más fuertes – terminé.

Y esos son…

Sin contarnos a nosotros… Nik, Kiowa, Frank, Travis, Io, Kevin, Louis, Justin, Lilly, Greg, Joe, Kate, Eleazar…- enumeró Arthur con los dedos haciendo memoria de nuestras mejores adquisiciones a lo largo de los siglos.

¿Kate y Eleazar? – cortó Emmett sorprendido - ¿Denali?

Eso creo – Sam sonrió -. Eleazar me caía bien, claro que cuando se fue terminó con los Vulturi pero…era un buen chico. Él no es del tipo que estaría con ellos sin ser obligado.

Pues estaba obligado con ellos y… - comenzó Emmett.

Lo sabemos, y no te desvíes del tema – lo reprendió mi hermano.

Yo nunca traté a nadie como basura, solo remarqué lo obvio – dijo Emm con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cada vez me sorprendes más, hermano – dijo Arthur sonriente -. Exactamente así se supone que seamos. Arrogantes y seguros de nosotros mismos.

¿No estoy en problemas? – preguntó él asombrado.

Para nada. De hecho, pasaste la prueba de fuego. Mereces ser uno de nosotros y hoy lo demostraste – contesté.

Ahora falta la iniciación al clan. Digamos de forma permanente – dijo Arthur sonriendo tétricamente. Suspiré. Sabía lo que venía ahora.

Traigan el catálogo – dije en tono de burla. Kiowa desapareció al instante, y volvió cinco minutos después con un humano agarrado con una mano y en la otra una pantera negra.

Elige tu alimento – dijo Sam señalando a ambos 'platos'.

Emmett dudó. Podía ver en sus ojos la sed. Ansiaba al humano, pero su moral le impedía tomarlo. Su pasado le gritaba que tomara la pantera, y su instinto reclamaba al humano.

Pasaron diez minutos, en que lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones y los latidos del humano y el animal. Emmett miraba de uno a otro rápidamente, la sed lo dominaba. Llevaba una semana sin beber, Arthur se había encargado de eso.

Ahora era cuando Emm tomaría o dejaría el cambio. Sus ojos ya eran rojos, por una ilusión creada por mí. En este momento eran totalmente negro, reflejando su sed.

Avanzó un paso… ya había escogido a su presa.

Emmett's POV

Clavé mis colmillos con avidez en el cuello de mi presa. La sangre fluyó, cálida y sabrosa. Mi reseca garganta aceptó gustosa el alimento.

Demasiado pronto quizás acabé de comer. Solo cuando ya no quedaba una sola gota en el cadáver lo dejé caer. Entonces miré el cadáver y me aterré.

Era un humano joven, de no más de veinte años. Se veía fuerte y sano. Debajo de sus ojos pude ver ojeras y rastros de lágrimas. El corazón detenido, la respiración cortada, el cuerpo fría, las venas secas.

Mi elección había sido contundente. Había matado a un humano.

¿Emmett? – preguntó Bella en voz baja poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

¿Yo lo hice? – pregunté sorprendido señalando el cadáver. Vagamente noté a Kiowa soltando la pantera en el salón. Ella se acercó inmediatamente a Bella, quien la tomó en brazos y dejo que lamiera su rostro.

¿Algún problema con eso? – soltó Arthur.

No. Solo quiero saber que peso tiene mi dieta.

Demostraste que dejaste tu vida atrás. Que quieres estar con nosotros y no estás solo por apariencias. Tomaste tu lugar en el clan definitivamente… - Emm cortó a Sam.

A ver si entendí. ¿Antes no era parte del clan?

Sí lo eras, pero ahora lo demostraste - suspiré agotada -. Velo de esta forma. Eres un egipcio completo ahora. Sacaremos a Rosalie en la próxima luna llena.

Dejó la pantera en el suelo y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí bobamente. Rose, mi Rose. Finalmente volverás a mi lado, amor.

**Ya lo dije al principio. Corto para llorar de tan decepcionante, pero ¿qué les digo? Este capítulo abarca todo lo que debía, y alargarlo solo lo haría más latoso. Espero subir el próximo en dos o tres días (no prometo nada porque mi primo está aquí en mi casa y me es difícil tomar el compu con él presente), y será más largo.**

**El otro mostrará la captura de los Denali según Bella y Emmett, y quiero añadir la unión de Rose y Carlisle según ellos, pero tampoco prometo eso.**

**Se despide una triste Ayla, con la esperanza de jamás de los jamases volver a demorarse dos semanas en actualizar.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**PD: No me castiguen sin RR, ¿quieren! A lo más reclamen por la demora, pero eso no.**


	15. Uniones

**Antes que nada, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Sí, este es mi regalito. Vale, admito que no es mucho pero, ¡cinco páginas! Admitan que no suelo escribir tanto en esta historia.**

**Una vez más, un capi importantísimo. Lo sé, muchas veces digo eso pero, ¡vamos! ¿Cuándo he mentido al respecto? (no contesten) Una unión, una visión y una guerra. Bueno, la guerra más adelante. Ahora es el aviso.**

**Ok, sin más, el capítulo.**

**La mayor parte de los personajes es MIO MIO Y SOLO MIOOOOOOOOO. Vale, ya me emocioné. Varios personajes, junto con el universo Twilight, son de Santa S. Meyer. ¿Hace falta que lo diga?**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Leila Cullen Masen, quien me ha comentado todos los capis (menos el 10, pero nadie pescó ese). ¡Eso es ser un lector constante!**

Rosalie POV

Aburrido. Sí, esa palabra define bastante bien la vida en este lugar. Aburrido y solitario. Sobre todo desde que Emmett se fue.

Tal vez me llamen a unirme a este clan de vampiros egipcios. La pregunta es, ¿quiero hacerlo? No lo sé. Digo, extraño a mi esposo, sí, pero me doy cuenta de que este clan no es todo lo que parece.

La puerta trampa del techo se abre y baja una figura pequeña. Sin esperar, salta y cae a mi lado. Se saca la capucha y me sonríe.

- Rosalie, ¿cierto? – pregunta. Asiento levemente -. Ven conmigo. Ahora.

Camina al pedestal, elevado como si fuera el peldaño de una escalera. La sigo preguntándome qué pasa.

- Oh, lo sabrás luego – me dice. Los vampiros del lugar me miran con diferentes emociones en el rostro.

Recuerdo que un vampiro había dicho 'esto nunca se había dado'. Se refería a que la pareja de un líder fuera una prisionera. Nadie sabe qué pasa entonces, porque es la primera vez que pasa algo así, y no sé qué esperar de esto.

- Sígueme – dice la chica. Es la que nos capturó.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A un lugar donde puedas asearte y cambiarte de ropa. Tienes que estar presentable, Emmett me mataría si no fuera así.

- ¿Emmett?

- Sí. Estarás con nosotros de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Con… ustedes?

- ¿Quieres dejar de repetir lo que digo?

- Lo siento.

Caminamos en silencio. Llegamos al final de un pasillo y la piedra se abre. ¿Cómo…?

- Domino los elementos – genial, otro telépata -. Algo así.

- ¿Por qué sigues leyendo mi mente?

- Oh, tus pensamientos son divertidos – dice riendo -. Eres muy detallada en tus observaciones, no me topo con vampiros detallistas muy seguido.

- Me alegra serte útil – digo sarcásticamente.

- Me caes bien – dice sonriendo -. Todos los vampiros son muy hipócritas conmigo.

- Eh, ¿gracias?

- Oye, no todos me caen bien.

- Supongo que debo considerarme afortunada.

- No sabes cuánto.

La estancia es pequeña y sencilla. Un sillón y un baúl. Nada más. Camina al baúl y saca unas prendas parecidas a las de ella.

- Ve a darte una ducha – ordena señalando una abertura en la pared.

Entro y veo una cascada con un lago. ¿Es cosa de ella?

- Natural. Es una cueva subterránea – contesta.

- Sal de mi mente.

- Tampoco es que quiera ver – replica.

La cueva se cierra. Me doy un baño en el lago, me seco con unas toallas de lino y me visto. Ropas bastante burdas, aunque por lo que sé, me señalan como una líder.

Toco la pared donde se abrió la última vez. Se vuelve a abrir y entro a la estancia. Me mira apreciativamente con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- Sabía que era el tamaño correcto – dice sonriente.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- La historia y reglas del clan – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Nos sentamos y me cuenta todo a velocidad vampírica.

- Entonces, ¿alguna duda? – me pregunta.

- Ninguna.

- Vamos con los demás.

Salimos al pasillo y caminamos hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas dobles de piedra. Se abren desde adentro y veo a un grupo de vampiros de capas arena hacer una reverancia y salir. Me fijo en los otros vampiros, de capas doradas y arena-dorada.

Con arena-dorado veo a Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y otros cuatro vampiros que no conozco. Y con dorado, dos vampiros desconocidos, la chica que me sacó y…Emmett.

- ¿Rose? – pregunta asombrado.

- Emmett – susurro. Él sonríe y se apresura en mi dirección.

- Rose – murmura abrazándome.

- Los dejaremos solos – dice Alice. La miro y sonrío.

Sí, definitivamente debía unirme a este clan.

Jasper POV

Salimos del salón principal para dejar solos a ese par. El resto de los vampiros se había ido a sus respectivas pirámides, junto con los líderes de cada una.

Carlisle, Alice, Bella, Sam, Arthur y yo salimos a la plataforma. Nos sentamos en silencio. Abracé a mi esposa por el hombro y noté cómo Sam y Arthur abrazaban a Bella cada uno por un hombro.

- Fue bueno sacarla – afirmó Sam. Asentimos.

- No se lo esperaba – dijo Arthur.

- Ahí dentro no sabemos de los ciclos lunares a no ser que salgamos, y Emm no es fanático de venir aquí – suspiró Bella. Sentí a Alice tensarse.

- ¿Alice? – pregunté sacudiéndola un poco. Tenía la mirada perdida. Una visión. Bella se tensó también.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó mirando a mi esposa.

- Totalmente. La visión es clara, sucederá con total seguridad – contestó ella.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Una semana a lo sumo.

- ¿Quieren decirnos qué viste, Alice? – preguntó Sam algo molesto.

- No hace falta que lo diga, ¿no lo creen? – dijo Carlisle mirando la luna.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Carlisle? – preguntó Arthur.

- ¿Quién es el único que pone a Bella y Alice en ese estado?

- Amun – murmuramos todos comprendiendo su punto. Ellas lo odiaban.

- ¿Y qué podría ser lo suficientemente grave como para que una visión sobre él sea preocupante?

- Los Vulturi – contesté -. Amun fue con los Vulturi y les habló de nosotros, ¿verdad?

- Exacto – afirmó Alice -. Les dijo que secuestran vampiros…

- Eso es cierto – intervino Bella con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Que los obligan a pelear…

- ¿Cómo rayos lo sabe?

- Y que sus miembros son más leales a ellos sin necesidad de alguien que los una al clan…

- Confianza – dijo Bella restándole importancia.

- Y los Vulturi decidieron venir para acá, Amun los guiará a la pirámide.

- Tampoco es que tengan como hacernos daño, ¿no? – medio sonrió Arthur.

- Tienen a dos vampiros que controlan los elementos…

- Nosotros tenemos tres – Sam frunció el ceño.

- Pero Benjamín los ayudará – refutó Alice -. Así que son tres también.

- Tendremos que pelear, ¿no? – dijo Bella sonriendo juguetonamente.

- ¿Cuándo llegan? – preguntó Sam.

- Una semana máximo – contestó Alice.

- Dos de sus vampiros dominan todos los elementos, y uno solo la piedra – dijo Bella -. Tal como en nosotros, pero llevamos más tiempo con el control.

- Entonces – Arthur sonrió en anticipación – hay que preparar nuestro ejército para la guerra.

- Jasper, entrena con más fuerza a los neófitos. Tienes seis días para convertirlos en luchadores decentes – ordenó Bella levantándose -. Vamos por Emmett.

- No quieres encontrarlos ahora – hice una mueca.

- Jasper, si yo digo ahora, ES ahora. ¿Entendido? – asentí.

Preparar una guerra. Genial. Y yo queriendo alejarme de todo eso.

Edward POV

Después de que Rose y Bella se fueran, todo volvió a la calma. Conversaciones triviales por aquí y por allá, apuestas, entrenamientos, lo normal en la celda.

Pasaron dos horas. La puerta trampa se abrió y Bella volvió a bajar, custodiada por Nikolai. Miró alrededor. Se acercó a varios vampiros uno por uno. En todos los casos, los vampiros salieron impulsados por Nikolai.

Luego se acercó a nosotros.

- Eleazar – dijo sonriendo -. Kate. ¿Cómo han estado?

- Después de que me dieras una paliza afuera, nada bien Bella – dijo Kate torciendo el gesto. Decir que nos sorprendimos es poco.

- Tan hermosa y letal como siempre, Bella – dijo Eleazar tomando su mano y besando el dorso. Ella sonrió.

- Y tú tan caballero. Pero no hay tiempo. La guardia los necesita de vuelta, amigos.

- ¿Amigos? ¿Nos dices amigos después de encerrarnos aquí? – dijo Laurent escandalizado.

- ¿Laurent? – preguntó asombrada – No te reconocí.

- Claro que no. La última vez que nos vimos, yo vestía como un soldado de la guardia de tu hermano, tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello hasta la cintura – dijo Laurent con una mueca.

- Cierto – comentó ella -. Ahora tienes el cabello corto, los ojos dorados, y vistes como uno de afuera. Pero vamos, ¿vienen o no?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el peligro para que nos llamen? – preguntó Eleazar.

- Tu antiguo clan, amigo, quiere borrarnos del mapa – dijo Bella.

- ¿Los Vulturi? ¿Cómo rayos…?

- Amun – dijo ella por toda respuesta. La compresión surcó los rostros de Kate, Laurent y Eleazar, antes de que asintieran y dieran un paso al frente. Hicieron una reverencia.

- Estoy lista para dar una lección a sus enemigos, mi señora – dijo Kate.

- Estoy listo para mantener atentos a sus soldados y distraer a sus enemigos, listo para enseñarles quién manda, mi señora – dijo Laurent.

- Estoy listo, mi señora, para revelar las debilidades y fortalezas del enemigo – dijo Eleazar.

- Los admito en mi guardia privilegiada – dijo Bella -. Nik – miró a su guardia – llévalos afuera.

- ¿Nikolai? – preguntó Eleazar mirando al gigante.

- ¡Eleazar, viejo amigo! – dijo él - ¿Cuántos siglos?

Los vi abrazarse y sonreír. Los Denali miraban todo sin entender, tampoco es que los demás entendiéramos nada, pero bueno.

- ¿Ya…ya se conocían? – tartamudeó Carmen. Eleazar asintió.

- Coincidimos en la guardia hace siglos. Por eso Kate y yo decidimos unir los clanes tan rápido, y por eso aceptamos tan fácil a Laurent.

- Llegamos y nos fuimos al mismo tiempo, pero nos separamos al salir con la promesa de volver a vernos y olvidar todo – dijo él nostálgico.

- Estuvimos aquí cuando no era seguro. Tenías que cuidarte constantemente las espaldas, porque si no alguien te mataba para conseguir tu lugar o tu alimento – Kate hizo una mueca -. Peor que México.

- Además éramos una especie de mafia – finalizó Eleazar.

- Ya, ya, muy bonito, pero deben entrenar – dijo Bella señalando el agujero del techo -. Fuera. Ahora.

- Los vimos salir. Vimos a Bella llevarse a varios vampiros más, entre ellos, a Stanley.

Guerra contra los Vulturi. Y nosotros encerrados aquí, con todas las ganas de enfrentarnos a ese montón de inútiles.

**Listoooooooooooooooooooooo el capi. Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo. Cuando Eleazar narra su captura, pensó esas cosas sobre el clan por Tanya (recuerden que lee la mente) y él no quería que se supiera por el momento.**

**Próximo capi, el prefacio, aclaraciones de los tres Denali que se quedan con los egipcios, la huida de los Cullen y Denali, y quién transformó a todos los vampiros que no tenemos idea quién lo hizo (eso no implica que todos hayan sido transformados por el mismo vampiro)**

**¿Reviews? Estuvieron cortitos el capi anterior. Vale, admito que demoré bastante ¡pero ya me expliqué! No es justo que me castiguen con su silencio T-T**

**Bye! **


	16. Lealtad

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta. Es un capítulo algo más corto que los anteriores, lo sé, pero si lo alargaba me demoraría mucho más en subirlo y probablemente rellenaría con basura, y no quiero eso.**

**Como se repite muy seguido pero igual hay que decirlo, lo digo. La gran mayoría de los personajes es DE MI COMPLETA Y ABSOLUTA PROPIEDAD. Sin embargo, el universo Twiligth, los Cullen, Vulturi y Denali, Bella y las características de los vampiros son de S. Meyer, pero los poderes de todos los simples de la saga se los di yo porque soy buena y no me gustan los vampiros sin don aunque deje a otros más importantes más simples que un palito de helado sin helado (?)**

**Vale, me alargué mucho, ¿no? OK, no les quiero alargar la pre lectura y las dejo tranquilitas con este bonito capi. **

Eleazar POV

- ¡Concéntrate, Kim! – rugió Jasper cuando Chris la tumbó.

- Mañana tienen que estar listos – susurré viendo a los vampiros y neófitos pelear. Jasper bufó y se apoyó en la pared a mi lado.

- Con el ritmo que llevamos, estarían la otra semana.

- No nos podemos dar ese lujo.

- Claro que no – se pasó la mano por el cabello, dejándolo aún más alborotado.

- ¿Dónde está Alice?

- Los líderes la están ayudando a controlar su don, no sería conveniente que una visión la cortara justo cuando está luchando – hizo una mueca -. Necesitamos tanto poder como sea posible, no dudo que los Vulturi hayan agrandado sus filas.

- Ellos se fijan en el número – le recordé -. Para ellos, si tienes menos luchadores que su ejército, estás muerto.

- Lo sé - suspiró -. Es solo que hace siglos que no entrenaba a otros vampiros, se me hace raro y me da la sensación de que he vuelto a México.

- Este era como esos clanes – susurré -. Entrenabas para vivir, la ley del más fuerte dominaba.

- El débil muere – suspiró nuevamente -. No me puedo hacer a la idea, tanto tiempo huyendo de ese mundo y justo ahora tengo que volver, pero no es eso lo que me afecta…

- Te molesta que Alice esté metida en esto – él asintió.

- No puedo creer que vaya a luchar.

- No lo hará – le confié -. Es la protegida de Bella, nunca se perdonaría que su protegida sufriera algún daño.

- Pero ella quiere ganar a cualquier costo…

- No es así, Jasper – negué con la cabeza -. Quieren ganar y demostrar que el terreno es suyo y harán lo que les plazca, de acuerdo, pero si eso implica perder a más de un miembro no lo harán y cederán la tierra.

- Pero si la ceden…

- Pierden su dominio, lo sé, pero ellos aprecian a su clan. Si ganan y pierden a varios vampiros, será una victoria amarga, inútil y sin sentido. No quieren eso.

- ¿Por eso quieren que estén listos? – asentí.

- Si más de uno demuestra no estar a la altura, sencillamente nos iremos a otra tierra. Egipto es suyo, ¿entiendes?, pero no quieren tenerlo sabiendo que vampiros leales a ellos perdieron la vida para conseguirla.

- Entonces, ¿cómo puede ser que domine la ley del más fuerte? – frunció el ceño tratando de comprender.

- La última vez que los vi era así – susurré tristemente -. Déjame contarte…

_Flashback (POV tercera persona)_

_Un inquieto vampiro corría por los pasillos de la gran pirámide del clan que lo había acogido. Se sentía perseguido, sabía que tras su cabeza y rango se encontraban al menos la mitad de los vampiros de rangos inferiores, y no es que los culpara. Era un favorito de los reyes porque había sido transformado por la Reina Isabella, al igual que sus hermanos Laurent, Kate, Nikolai y Kiowa._

_- ¡Suéltame! – dijo removiéndose cuando sintió a alguien tomarlo de la capa y tirarlo hacia una pequeña abertura de la pared._

_- Cállate – le siseó Kiowa._

_- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó en susurros ya más calmado. _

_- Silencio – le dijo Kate mirando hacia fuera -. Ya vienen._

_Una caravana de veinte vampiros pasó rápidamente por su lado, por fortuna sin notarlos. Apenas pasó el último, los tres vampiros salieron, se sacaron el suave calzado y corrieron al salón de sus reyes._

_En cuanto entraron notaron que algo estaba mal. Su Reina Isabella le gritaba furiosa a un irritado Rey Arthur, unos asustados Nikolai y Laurent y a un sumiso Samuel._

_- ¡No puedo creer que sean tan insensatos! – ladró._

_- Isabella… - comenzó su Rey Arthur sin ocultar su molestia._

_- ¡Silencio, Arthur! – lo cortó._

_- Mi Reina Isabella – dijo el vampiro arrodillándose a sus pies -. Le traigo el informe de la situación actual en la pirámide, pero si es mal momento volveré más tarde…_

_- No – espetó -. Quédate y cuéntame todo, luego ajustaré cuentas con estos insensatos._

_- Veintinueve vampiros murieron en los últimos cuatro días, mi Reina – informó rápidamente -. Cinco han intentado alzarse como líderes y luego fueron muertos, no entran en la cuenta que le di. Doce vampiros perdieron alguna parte de sus cuerpos, murieron cinco humanos desmembrados antes de que alguien se alimentara de ellos, despertaron catorce neófitos y hay siete más que despertarán a más tardar el próximo mediodía._

_- ¡Eso es increíble! – rugió. Una piedra se alzó del suelo y se lanzó contra el Rey, quien la esquivó por poco - ¡Tú! ¡Ve ahora a matar a cuanto vampiro inútil encuentres, me da igual que mates a medio aquelarre, solo quiero que esos agitadores se quemen lentamente en una fogata frente a mí!_

_El Rey se levantó, hizo una seña a Samuel y Nikolai y se fueron rápidamente antes de provocar más ira en la Reina._

_Al día siguiente, en el desierto se alzaba una gruesa columna de espeso humo violeta. Una enorme fogata era el origen de esa humareda. Alrededor de la fogata, se alzaban pálidos y tristemente solemnes los rostros de los veinte vampiros que habían sobrevivido a tal masacre, fuera de los amos._

_Hablando de los dominantes, el Rey miraba tristemente el fuego provocado por su hermana en que yacían los restos de los ciento veinte vampiros, catorce neófitos y siete no natos. Jamás en su larga existencia había visto una masacre igual, y el haberla llevado a cabo lo hacía sentirse enfermo, pero todo fuera por tener a su hermana contenta. _

_Isabella dirigía una fiera mirada a la fogata. Su determinación era cada vez más fuerte, estaba segura de que haría cualquier cosa para mantener vivo a su clan, y esto demostraba su enorme fuerza de voluntad, poder, dominio y la lealtad de los demás vampiros hacia ella._

_Los demás, los únicos leales a su Reina, eran (en su mayoría) vampiros convertidos por la soberana, y se lanzarían ellos mismos al fuego antes de traicionar a su Reina Madre, como le decían algunos (principalmente los de origen inglés)._

_A partir de entonces, el clan egipcio comenzó a crecer en número (lentamente, ya que debían probar a un vampiro antes de unirlo), fuerza y lealtad._

_Porque ya no eran un aquelarre, eran un clan. _

_Claro que a partir de entonces, algunos vampiros pidieron permiso para explorar el mundo, que prometía ser interesante. Los Reyes concedieron esos permisos, y de los veinte leales que sobrevivieron a la masacre, cinco se quedaron en Egipto. De ellos, uno resurgiría como líder, y los otros se transformarían en los súbditos de mayor confianza, luego en elementos de la guardia personal y, finalmente, líderes a cargo de los grupos._

_Lealtad y fortaleza. Esas dos palabras, que a simple vista suenan muy sencillas, son los pilares de la sociedad de los vampiros egipcios. Pilares prácticamente indestructibles. _

_Fin flashback_

Eleazar POV

- ¿Eres de los que sobrevivieron? – preguntó Jasper atónito.

- No fue fácil, ¿sabes? A cada paso que daba, alguien trataba de matarme para obtener mi rango. ¡Como si fuera posible! Por matarme solo conseguirían caer directamente a la hoguera de mano de los leales – sonreí tristemente -. Si moría alguno, sus 'amigos' se vengarían.

- La _vendetta_ – susurró. Asentí.

- ¡Kim! – bramé corriendo y separándola de Chris - ¡No los mates, los necesitamos a todos para superar esta dificultad.

Jasper POV

- Para vencer a los Vulturi y dominarlo todo, querrás decir – masculló ella. Sentí la furia de Eleazar crecer al oír esas palabras.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – rugió. Ella se encogió - ¡Ellos vienen tras nosotros sin razón alguna, solo nos defenderemos! ¡Pero si crees eso, vete ahora! Este clan defiende a los suyos, y si no eres capaz de creer en tus Reyes, entonces vete – espetó agarrándola del brazo y arrojándola a la salida del salón – Entrégale tu capa a Jasper – le gruñó – y desaparece de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta y te mate.

- Lo dice el que huyó como un bebé y vuelve amenazado – espetó ella. Eleazar rugió, nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

- ¡No importa que me haya ido, los Reyes me dieron permiso de viajar! ¡Y no me amenazaron, solicitaron mi regreso y volví porque conozco el significado de la palabra _lealtad_!

Avanzó un paso y ella, aterrada, se sacó la capa, me la dio y se fue a la carrera. Usé todo mi poder y logré calmarlo lo suficiente para que no la siguiera y desmembrara. Respiró para calmarse y volteó.

- ¿Alguien más piensa como ella? – preguntó calmadamente – Porque yo no tendría ningún problema en decirle a los Reyes que se fueron.

- Soy leal a mis Reyes, Eleazar – dijo un vampiro rubio adelantándose -. Y creo que todos aquí también. Kim era la única que pensaba así.

- Me alegro. Ahora, ¡a entrenar! ¡Debemos defender nuestra tierra, Egipto no caerá bajo las manos de los Vulturi, no perderemos sin pelear!

Los demás bramaron en acuerdo y volvieron a entrenar, esta vez en grupos en lugar de individualmente.

Es increíble la forma en que un corto discurso puede ensalzar tanto los ánimos, las lealtades y las voluntades.

La emoción que sentí en ese momento provenir de toda una habitación repleta de vampiros entrenando para defender a sus amos y compañeros, no la volvería a sentir ni en un millón de siglos, estaba seguro.

Y ahora, estaba más seguro que nuca de haberme unido a ellos. He conocido a varios clanes, pero ninguno en todo el planeta ni en la historia completa de los vampiros se compararía jamás con un sencillo clan escondido en las entrañas de los recuerdos del Antiguo Egipto.

**Vale, se que para este prometí '****el prefacio, aclaraciones de los tres Denali que se quedan con los egipcios, la huida de los Cullen y Denali, y quién transformó a todos los vampiros que no tenemos idea quién lo hizo', pero sencillamente no encontraba como meterlo todo aquí sin hacerlo un capi de mil páginas de Word, pero igual hay algunas cositas, ¿no? (los que transformaron a algunos de los vampiros que nadie sabe quien rayos los mordió, las aclaraciones no las hacen los tres pero vale porque Eleazar las hace por los tres, después de todo, se conocían)**

**Ok, nuevamente me alargo inútilmente. No prometo fecha de actualización, estoy en proyecto de escritura de miles de fics, quizás más adelante les cuente de qué van si a alguien le interesan los **desvaríos** de esta loca mente que se me dio de regalo de navidad a mitad de año (?)**

**¡Llevamos 39 reviews, superemos los cuarenta y dos para este, ok?**

**Ahora sí, nos leemos!**

**XOXO Ayla**


	17. Plan X Reunión

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! OK, ya se qe tecnicamente seguimos en 2010 pero, POR FAVOR! tampoco es qe vaya a subirlo a medianoche. vale, ya me desvie.**

**Este es uno de los ultimos capis (viene otro y luego el epilogo. si, los tengo escritos), y debo decir algo antes de qe empiecen a leer. NI MUERTA ESCRIBO LA HUIDA. Es decir, para qe? si el plan lo dicen y todo, y es obio qe funciona. DUH! Ok, no me desvio mas.**

**La gran enorme mayoría de los personajes es de mi absoluta propiedad, YO SOLITA los invente y son MIOOOOOS. Ya me hiperventile (inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, ya me calme!) Ok, el universo Twilight es de y yo juego con el pobre universo qe ella se invento y le pongo mas trabas y todo. **

**EL CAPI!**

Edward POV

Aburrido. Sí, eso define todo lo que pasa ahora. Ian y Silvia se ven demasiado hoscos, desde que Stan se fue lo único que hacen es…nada.

No nos han sacado a luchar, lo que es comprensible si tenemos en cuenta que se están preparando para una guerra contra los Vulturi.

Hablé con Bella inmediatamente después de que Eleazar, Kate, Laurent, Stan y unos treinta vampiros más fueran llamados a la guardia. Más bien, ella se metió a mis pensamientos y hablamos mentalmente. Lo hacíamos desde que ellos ya habían aprendido todo lo que les tenía que enseñar y se estaba volviendo sospechoso que me sacaran para nada. Vale decir, más o menos después de la cuarta vez.

Fue una conversación corta, la última que hemos tenido. Me aseguró que mi familia estaba bien y me confesó que pronto nos sacaría de aquí, que su hermano haría la limpieza en la celda para sacarse de encima a todos los prisioneros y ella sería la encargada de llevarla a cabo. Nos salvaría.

Desde que lo supe he escondiendo mi alegría de saber que nos iremos de aquí, así como la tristeza de saber que varios aquí morirán o se unirán a los egipcios, y peor. Que me separaría de Bella y mis hermanos se quedarían en Egipto por lo menos hasta que se libraran de los Vulturi.

La puerta trampa se abrió y por ella bajó una figura pequeña y encapuchada de capa dorada, escoltada por un mastodonte. Miró alrededor. Se acercó a varios vampiros, y los invitaba a unirse a ellos en la lucha contra los Vulturi, ofreciéndoles la libertad y protección frente a los italianos a cambio de su lealtad. Solo uno se negó, los otros veinte treparon por una gruesa cuerda para salir de la celda. Ella miró a su encapuchado guardaespaldas y le susurró algo, una orden quizás. Él asintió y se marchó.

- Lo siento – dijo a nadie en particular antes de que se desprendieran de la pared afilados discos de piedra, cortaran las cabezas de los otros vampiros y éstos se quemaran. Milagrosamente, nosotros (Cullen y Denali) estábamos a salvo del furioso fuego que consumía a todos los cadáveres.

Luego volteó a mirarnos. Sentí a mi familia tensarse, pero ella hizo caso omiso al ambiente hostil que hasta yo sentía en la celda. Los pensamientos de los demás eran desconfiados y severos, sabía que Bella los escucharía y lo comprobé al oír un gruñido retumbar en su pecho.

- Es hora – me dijo en voz baja, ignorando a mi familia. Seguro que le cortaría la cabeza a Tanya por sus pensamientos.

- Entiendo – susurré en respuesta.

_- Edward, ¿a qué se refiere? – _me preguntó alguien mentalmente. No supe quién era debido a los cientos de pensamientos que se mezclaban en mi cabeza.

- La guardia completa saldrá en una semana a enfrentar a los Vulturi – continuó ella ignorando las miradas asesinas de Tanya -. No volveremos en unos días, es el momento perfecto para su huida.

La reacción de mi familia al oír eso era fácil de adivinar incluso sin leer sus mentes o tener el don de Jasper o Laurent. Sin embargo, se vio opacado por mi confusión, que me abrumaba con una fuerza arrolladora. Deseaba salir de esta prisión con mi familia, volver a ser libres, pero no quería alejarme de _ella_. Había puesto mi mundo de cabeza. Ella no podía irse de aquí, y yo debía irme… no lo soportaría.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – susurré conteniendo la mueca de dolor que quería desgarrar mi rostro. Ella sonrió tristemente.

- La guardia se irá en cinco días, hemos acordado el punto de la lucha, a unos cuarenta kilómetros al norte de la pirámide de Emmett – contestó -. Decidimos que lo mejor era que estuviéramos esperando, no queremos que descubran nuestra guarida. Con el don de Alice, sabemos que aparecerán a medianoche, pero siempre puede equivocarse – hizo una mueca.

- Entonces…

- Los Vulturi llegan a medianoche, se irán veinticuatro horas antes. Los espías de la frontera sur se reunirán con el resto ese mediodía y dejarán la frontera descubierta. Si huyen por ahí no los verán, las fronteras este y oeste se replegarán para apoyar y cubrir todo el norte – con su don hizo un mapa con fuego y arena, esquematizando lo que quería -. Si se van derecho al sur, no tendrían que toparse con nadie, ni siquiera con un espía rezagado. Les daré capas para confundirse con la arena.

- ¿Por qué nos ayudas? – espetó Tanya. Ella sonrió tristemente.

- No creas que no me he preguntado lo mismo. Al hacer esto pongo en peligro no solo sus vidas, sino que la mía – contestó en un suspiro -. No te sientas culpable, Edward – dijo acariciando mi mejilla -. Soy consciente del riesgo, y lo hago voluntariamente – puse mi mano sobre la suya.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – pregunté con dolor en la voz.

- Es probable – sonrió de lado -. Somos inmortales, el tiempo no tiene sentido. Ya verás que antes de que te des cuenta, Alice y Jasper estarán tocando a su puerta.

- No hablo de…

- Lo sé – me cortó gentilmente, como un adulto tratando de explicarle a un niño pequeño que uno más uno son dos. La situación era parecida por las edades… - Por supuesto, Edward. Solo eres un niño de cien años – chasqueó la lengua cuando Tanya bufó -. Oh, diva, no te creas importante – le espetó frunciendo el ceño -. Por lo que puedo ver, tan solo tienes cien años en esta vida, eres una niña pequeña.

- Sí, claro, como eres tan mayor también – susurró ella sarcásticamente.

- Claro que sí – replicó Bella -. Nací el siglo XV, niñita.

- Maldita perra – la oí mascullar entre dientes. Miré aterrado a Bella. Sabía que su humor no era el más tranquilo del mundo, por algo era la líder absoluta de uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo. Sonrió sádicamente.

- Oh, no creo que tengas algo que decir, ¿no? Después de todo, fuiste un súcubo durante cincuenta años – Tanya alzó la vista sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo…? – susurró con la voz ahogada.

- No pretendas esconderme nada, Leni Hillary – Tanya abrió tanto los ojos que pensé se saldrían de sus órbitas – porque yo sé…siempre sé. ¿No, Leni? Siempre fuiste una vampiresa mimada, y cuando por fin alguien te niega algo sigues insistiendo. No creí que llegarías al punto de arrastrarte por un vampiro que ni te mira – chasqueó la lengua -. Eras más digna la última vez que te vi.

- ¿Se conocían? – pregunté - ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – la miré con el ceño fruncido y ella sonrió angelicalmente.

- Nunca preguntaste – se encogió de hombros – y no nos caíamos precisamente bien. Leni, ¿quieres patear unos cuantos traseros italianos?

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Por cierto que sí. Nunca fuiste de la guardia, de acuerdo, ni luchaste frente a mí, pero reconocer talentos es una de mis habilidades. Tú y tu hermana – miró a Irina – pueden luchar y luego irse. Sin compromiso.

Las hermanas se miraron y sonrieron maléficamente al tiempo que asentían. Subieron por la cuerda. Apenas desaparecieron de vista Bella se volteó y miró a Carmen y Esme.

- Les prometo que en cuanto terminemos con los Vulturi mando a sus esposos de vuelta a patadas – dijo alzando la mano derecha. Luego me miró, guiñó el ojo y se fue.

- ¿De verdad nos iremos? – preguntó mi madre atónita. Asentí.

- ¿Qué hiciste para que nos soltaran, Ed? – preguntó Ian moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Silvia le dio un codazo.

- Nada de eso – negué con la cabeza -. De hecho, nada de nada.

- No me lo puedo creer – suspiró -. Muchos hicieron hasta lo imposible por lograr favores de ella, y tú llegas y sin esfuerzo te libra del cautiverio eterno…

- Espera, ¿qué dijiste? – lo corté aterrado.

- Que muchos…

- No, eso no. Lo último.

- Oh. ¿Cautiverio eterno? – asentí – Verás. Por lo que sabemos, una vez te unes al clan estás eternamente ligado a ellos. Me explico, si te unes a la guardia y quieres irte, puedes hacerlo siempre y cuando jures que si te llaman de vuelta tú dejarás lo que sea que estés haciendo y volverás a Egipto. En caso de que no te unas a ellos, mueres en la arena de batalla.

- Eternamente ligado al clan de Egipto – susurró Esme. Silvia asintió.

- Los Vulturi están perdidos. Así como fue el caso de Eleazar, muchos otros vampiros de la guardia de los Vulturi ha sido parte de este clan – repuso.

Nos sumimos en el silencio, pensando en lo que nos acababan de revelar. Al cabo de un rato dibujamos en el suelo un mapa de África y Europa, marcando los dominios de los egipcios y la ubicación de cada pirámide y el punto de la lucha, y repasamos todo el plan. Por dónde nos iríamos, un lugar para reunirnos en caso de que nos separáramos, tiempos de espera, hacia dónde iríamos una vez fuera del poder de los egipcios…

Teníamos el plan bien estructurado. Solo faltaba ponerlo en práctica, y para eso teníamos el apoyo de Bella en la primera parte de la huída. Todo listo. Ella nos daría las capas y nos sacaría de aquí, luego todo dependía de nosotros.

Pronto volveríamos a ver la luz de sol y luna, el cielo y el desierto.

Pronto seríamos libres nuevamente. Una semana. Solo una semana más.

Jasper POV

Dejamos los cadáveres de nuestro alimento en la enorme pila común, que luego era quemada por el hermano de Bella. Me volví y besé a mi esposa. Aún tenía el sabor de la sangre humana en sus labios, algo que nunca pensé que probaría. Pero necesitábamos toda la fuerza posible, así lo demostraban los grupos que iban llegando de a poco.

Varios vampiros habían salido del Reino y se habían dispersado por el mundo en busca de los antiguos miembros, que en momentos de necesidad eran llamados a reintegrar la guardia egipcia.

Estábamos en pleno desierto, cuarenta kilómetros al norte de la pirámide del grupo de Emmett. Era de noche, y nuestro número aumentaba cada vez más. Los Vulturi llegarían a la medianoche del día siguiente, según las visiones de Alice.

Arthur no podía estar más feliz. La multitud de vampiros reunida a su alrededor era imponente, estaba seguro que incluso los italianos temblarían ante la aterradora visión.

Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, James, Victoria, Peter, Charlotte, María, Sasha, Vasili, Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Stefan, Vladimir, Garret, Mary, Randall, Alistair, Charles, Makenna, Bree, Fred, Diego, Riley…casi todos los vampiros que conocía estaban allí. Llegaron todos en un mismo grupo, sin un guardia.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – le pregunté a Peter. Él me miró asombrado.

- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta – replicó. Lo fulminé con la mirada -. Ya, ya. Supimos que los Vulturi se la habían tomado contra un misterioso clan egipcio, y decidimos volver.

- ¿Ya antes habían estado aquí?

- Claro – sonrió Vasili -. Hace siglos que…. ¡Mi señor Arthur! – se interrumpió.

El hermano de Bella había venido para ver qué pasaba con tanto vampiro reunido.

- Mi señor Arthur, aquí nos tiene de vuelta, ponemos a su disposición nuestros dones y nuestras vidas para acabar con quienes amenazan sus dominios – dijeron al unísono arrodillándose.

- Me alegra que están de vuelta – medio sonrió -. ¡Carlisle! Capas para los recién llegados guardias – se dio vuelta y se marchó.

Carlisle llegó corriendo con un saco a la espalda. Al llegar les sonrió a nuestros amigos.

- ¿Tú también? – preguntó Alistair.

- No sé porqué no me sorprende que estén todos aquí – masculló él sacando unas minúsculas capas arena del saco -. ¡Greg! ¡Te necesito aquí! – inmediatamente llegó un vampiro rubio que jamás había visto, debía ser de los recién llegados.

- ¿Y los demás? – preguntó Mary. Nos tensamos al mirarnos.

- Edward y Esme siguen prisioneros. Emmett es uno de los líderes por ser el tatara sobrino nieto de otro líder y Rose está con él – dije -. Eleazar, Kate y Laurent están fuera y los otros dentro…

- No – me cortó Carlisle -. Acabo de ver a Irina y Tanya, también salieron y les di unas capas. Están con Rose y Emmett.

Los otros se vieron sorprendidos. Carlisle les pasó las capas que más bien parecían para muñecas, y antes de que los otros reclamaran o preguntaran nada, el tal Greg las agrandó tocándolas con la punta del índice derecho.

- Es mi don – dijo con un leve acento ruso -. Puedo cambiar tamaño y apariencia de las cosas.

Se pusieron las capas arena y recién entonces notaron las diferencias de los colores. Todos ellos llevaban unas sencillas capas con capuchas color arena, pero nosotros las llevábamos de una extraña combinación entre arena y dorado, parecía como si el sol estuviera pegando de lleno en la arena.

- ¿Por qué sus capas son de otros colores? – preguntó Senna frunciendo el ceño.

- Somos favoritos, protegidos de los líderes – contestó Carlisle.

Los otros asintieron pensativos, y entonces apareció Emmett.

- Mi señor Emmett – dijo Greg inclinándose -. Ya están todos los grupos, solo falta que llegue mi Reina Isabella con mi señor Samuel, los últimos guardias que quedan en la pirámide, los espías de la frontera sur y un vampiro que se supone debería llegar en una hora con los vampiros de China, Mongolia y Rusia.

- Ya veo – musitó él pensativo -. ¿Cuántos son sin contar a Isabella y Samuel?

- Treinta, mi señor – contestó Greg. Emmett asintió pensativo.

- Con ellos seríamos…

- Más de seiscientos, señor.

- Y los Vulturi son…

- Según los últimos informes, quinientos, de los que unos cien habrían sido de nuestro clan – Emm sonrió malignamente.

- Esto será una matanza. Incluso lo sería sin que ninguno de nosotros intervenga. Isabella y Arthur podrían matarlos a todos en media hora.

- Por supuesto, mi señor – asintió Greg.

Continuamos charlando durante horas, en espera de los Vulturi. A mediodía llegaron todos los vampiros faltantes, con lo que sumábamos los seiscientos vampiros que había calculado Greg.

Pasaron las horas. Cuando llegó el crepúsculo los cuatro reyes ordenaron la formación. Siete vampiros me ayudaron a organizar el ejército, ya que me habían nombrado General en Jefe del Ejército de Egipto, un cargo que habían creado en cuanto supieron de la inminente guerra, y me dieron autoridad para nombrar a mis Generales subalternos.

Designé a Nikolai como guardaespaldas de los Reyes y favoritos (menos a mí, ya que yo dirigiría a las tropas), separamos por poderes y habilidades a los demás y dos horas antes de medianoche teníamos un ejército numeroso, poderoso y bien formado. Todos mirando al norte, los Reyes al frente con Bella un paso delante.

Alice se perdió en una visión y cuando volvió en sí, dijo dos palabras, dos palabras que nos pusieron en guardia. 'Un minuto'.

Apenas terminó de hablar escuchamos a los Vulturi. Notamos que venían con todo el sigilo posible, siendo que no podían esconderse debido a que esta era nuestra tierra.

Una tierra que protegeríamos a muerte. Llevaba poco tiempo con ellos, pero ya lo sentía como mi familia. ERA mi familia. Y uno no puede soportar que amenacen a su familia.

Estaba seguro, podía apostarlo, incluso sin usar mi don, sabía que todos estos vampiros se sentían igual que yo. Sentía una profunda conexión con mi clan, con mis soldados. Todos estábamos conectados, no éramos individuos, sino partes de un todo. Una unidad.

Y esta unidad lucharía por su libertad, así nos costara la vida, si uno de nosotros moría, los otros lo vengarían.

No éramos un aquelarre, siquiera un clan. Éramos una familia. Estaban amenazando nuestro hogar, y lo defenderíamos de todo y de todos. Incluso de un montón de vampiros sedientos de poder.

Porque a pesar de estar poco tiempo juntos, éramos leales los unos con los otros. La masiva concurrencia al saber de la amenaza de los Vulturi en nuestra contra lo demostraba.

Y nuestra lealtad nos decía que debíamos luchar. No por nosotros, no por ambición, no por ansias de poder o sed de venganza. Lucharíamos con nuestras vidas por los demás, por nuestra familia y por nuestros reyes.

Pero más que por eso, lucharíamos por nuestra tierra.

Podíamos perder la vida en esta guerra, pero no importaría si conservábamos nuestra libertad.

**Snif, qe sentimental se puso nuestro sensible vampiro (?). Ya ven, el capi. Wiiiiiii ya estamos muy cerca del fin!**

**Al capi anterior me llego un RR anonimo qe de vdd quiero contestar.**

**alexander cullen swan: hey! es el RR mas lindo qe me ha llegado hasta ahora, y sin exagerar ni nada. GRACIAS X TU LINDO RR!**

**Oki, ya me voy! Nos leemos!**


	18. Guerra de Titanes

**Bueno, aquí les va el último capi. Sí, el último. Obviamente, hay un epílogo. Sé que quizás la lucha no será lo que muchas/os esperan, pero si les soy sincera, no me siento capaz de mostrar la lucha desde un punto de vista neutral porque, claro, hay demasiados luchadores y personajes protagonistas como para hacerlo neutral. Tsk, ya ven, no será muy bueno pero muestro lo importante. Aquí les va.**

**Cada personaje pertenece a su respectivo autor, ya lo he dicho tantas veces que no vale la pena seguir haciéndolo.**

Jasper POV

Pasado el minuto, los vimos en la lejanía. Un ejército de unos quinientos vampiros bien dotados, fríos y estratégicos, pero nada comparado con los nuestros.

Al frente de todo, una solitaria figura de capa negra.

Llegaron frente a nosotros y la figura de negro se adelantó.

- ¿Ustedes son el clan de Egipto? – preguntó con una etérea voz. Aro.

- ¿Acaso ves a otro clan por aquí? – replicó Bella sin sacarse la capucha. Se adelantó -. Váyanse, vuelvan ahora a Italia y no les haremos daño – una risa general sacudió a los Vulturi, mientras que los nuestros se tensaron, se pusieron en posición de ataque y gruñeron. Alcé la mano y todos se callaron. Era increíble la obediencia de estos vampiros.

- ¿Ustedes hacernos daño? Son poquísimos, caerán frente a nosotros - solo veían a unos 200 vampiros, el resto estaba oculto detrás de ellos de manera que no los podías ver si no sabías dónde buscar.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- ¿Quién eres para faltarme el respeto así? – preguntó Aro fingiendo una calma que bien sabía yo que no tenía.

- ¿Qué quién es? – pregunté adelantándome un paso – Es la Reina Suprema de Egipto, eso es.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó Aro tratando de ver bajo mi capa.

- Jasper Whitlock, General en Jefe del Ejército de Egipto – me saqué la capucha.

- Oh, ya veo. Ella no es capaz de dirigir su propio ejército, por eso tiene relegado el cargo a otro, ¿no? – dijo mordaz. Un rugido sacudió las filas egipcias y risas las italianas.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – bramó Nikolai.

- Silencio – dijo Bella en voz baja cuando los rugidos acompañaban el reclamo del ruso. Todos callaron al instante.

- Veo que te obedecen – dijo Aro mirándonos fijamente. Sentí una extraña sensación, fácil de ignorar, pero supuse que Chelsea estaba usando su don.

- No le obedecemos – repuse -. Le somos leales, por eso tus manipulaciones no servirán.

- Son pocos, caerán igual – replicó Aro.

- ¿Pocos? – Bella sonrió sarcástica mientras se sacaba la capucha, mostrando su pálido rostro. A la luz de la luna se veía majestuoso, como perteneciente a la estatua de una diosa antigua. Al mismo tiempo los demás se mostraron, pero Aro no los tomó en cuenta, asombrado por la aparente edad de la Reina de Egipto.

- Eres solo una niña – exclamó Aro sorprendido -. No puedes tener tanto poder… ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Doscientos?

- Seiscientos cuarenta y dos – replicó ella -. Y desde hace 542 años somos un poderoso clan.

- No lo son – negó él con una sonrisa maliciosa -. Viven escondidos. Si son poderosos, ¿por qué no se muestran al mundo?

- ¿Por qué no le dices, Félix? – preguntó ella mirando a un corpulento vampiro encapuchado. Sentí su sorpresa momentánea, seguida por una gran alegría.

- Mi Reina Isabella – dijo adelantándose y separándose de los Vulturi. Llegó hasta frente Bella y se arrodilló a sus pies.

- Félix Ryan – sonrió ella. Extendió su mano y Félix besó el dorso.

- Mi Reina Isabella, estoy listo para regresar a su lado y ofrecer mi vida por la suya – proclamó sacándose la capa gris y arrojándola al suelo.

- Bienvenido de vuelta – dijo ella -. Carlisle, capa para mi guardia.

Él se adelantó, de su saco tomó una capa diminuta, se la pasó a Felix y Greg la agrandó una vez estuvo en su mano. El corpulento inmortal se la puso y se levantó.

- Mi señor Arthur – hizo una reverencia hacia el vampiro. Él asintió a modo de saludo.

- Mi General – Félix se inclinó frente a mí -. Espero me acepte en su ejército.

- Ve a las filas, Ryan – le ordené. Él se dirigió hacia el punto que le había señalado. Aro rugió de ira.

- ¡Me has quitado a uno de mis mejores guardias! – bramó.

- No te lo he quitado, Aro. Él fue transformado en mi clan, criado y entrenado en él – repuso Bella -. Al igual que otros noventa y nueve miembros de tu guardia.

- ¿Qué? – Aro estaba tan asombrado que hasta se olvidó de gritar.

- Dimitri, Renata, Aftón, Corin, Santiago, Jaden… - a medida que nombraba a los guardias, éstos arrojaban al suelo las túnicas negras, caminaban hacia nosotros, nos reverenciaban a los líderes y a mí, solicitaban reintegrarse a la guardia y unirse al ejército, se ponían las capas y se unían a las filas egipcias.

Minutos después, los Vulturi parecían más pálidos al notar que ni siquiera el don de Chelsea lograba mantenerlos apegados a los italianos. Nuestro ejército había aumentado considerablemente, y ahora los Vulturi parecían insignificantes a nuestro lado, pero eso no parecía desanimar a Aro.

Hablaba en voz baja con Alec, y en ese momento supe que estábamos en problemas.

- Mi Reina – susurré a su oído posicionándome tras ella.

- ¿Qué sucede, General? – me susurró en respuesta - ¿Tiene que ver con el vampiro con el que habla el líder de los Vulturi?

- Se llama Alec, tiene un don muy poderoso.

- Te escucho.

- Su alcance es limitado, pero no en lo referente a número de objetivos afectados. Es como una especie de anestesia, te priva de todo sentido – la sentí enojarse.

- ¿Sería capaz de masacrarnos sin tener resistencia alguna?

- Ya lo han hecho miles de veces – repliqué y ella gruñó por lo bajo.

- Tramposo. Arthur – llamó a su hermano, y supe que comenzaron a hablar mentalmente en el momento en que se tomaron de las manos.

Aro y Alec dejaron de hablar al mismo tiempo que Arthur y Bella. En ese momento…no sentí nada. Alec estaba usando su don, dejando indefensos a 750 vampiros. Más que mi pronta muerte, me dolía el saber que mi Alice moriría, y que Esme y Carmen perderían a sus parejas y Edward al amor de su existencia.

Porque no importaba cuánto intentara ocultarlo, yo sabía lo que él sentía. Era un amor puro, de esos que se tenían mis padres o hermanos, Irina y Laurent, Eleazar y Carmen.

Un amor inquebrantable y eterno, pero no inmortal, ya que pronto moriríamos.

Isabella POV

Vi a ese vampiro idiota, presumido y ambicioso ordenar a su anestesista dormirnos a todos. Lo vi todo rojo y volví a tocar la mano de mi hermano. Los dos teníamos unos fuertes escudos completos (mentales y físicos), por lo que el don de mugre que tenía ese niño no nos afectaba.

En medio segundo teníamos listo un plan con el que no tardaríamos en acabar con Alec y esa rubia demoníaca que tenía a un lado, que tenía un don de tortura bastante poderoso y podría causar problemas para mi ejército.

Nos adelantamos rápidamente, ante la atónita mirada de Aro. Arthur dio un salto y se puso en medio de ambos ejércitos, sus manos extendidas con las palmas hacia el frente, y comenzó a lanzar unas ráfagas de viento tan fuertes que hasta los vampiros caían a su paso. Todos se agacharon por el viento, evitando que el ventarrón los botara.

De un rápido salto, caí en medio de sus manos extendidas (no era difícil, mi hermano era un mastodonte a mi lado) y extendí las mías para que lo que lanzaría por ellas fuera impulsado por el viento de Arthur.

Hablando del ventarrón, mi hermano mayor lo arrojaba cada vez con más fuerza, y ya los había hecho retroceder unos cuatro metros.

Sonreí sádicamente y lancé unas chispitas de fuego. Nada muy imponente, pero el ventarrón lo arrojó directo sobre Alec, quien comenzó a quemarse lentamente. Arrojé algo más, llegando siempre al vampiro. Luego, cansada de tanta demora, levanté un poco de arena, transformándola en un sólido disco afilado que voló a cortar la cabeza del estúpido que mantenía paralizado a mi clan. Más fuego, y pronto su cadáver ya no estaba. Aro soltó un rugido de ira.

Ignorando eso, mi hermano finalizó el ventarrón y todos los italianos cayeron hacia adelante. Bajó las manos y tocó mi hombro. La señal. Lancé fuego hacia la bruja rubia, y ya no existía.

Jasper POV

Tan repentino como comenzó, todo terminó. Podíamos sentir y movernos nuevamente, pero aún así no lo hacíamos. ¿La razón? Los hermanos egipcios.

Su desplante era increíble. Bella estaba parada entre los brazos extendidos de Arthur, quien lanzaba ráfagas de viento a los Vulturi. Al mismo tiempo, ella lanzaba pequeñas chispas de fuego a Alec, quien comenzó a quemarse lentamente, perdiendo los últimos retazos de control que tenía sobre nosotros. Luego ella afiló un disco de piedra, le cortó la cabeza, y quemó su cadáver.

Inmediatamente, Arthur bajó las manos, tocó el hombro de su hermana menor y se retiró de vuelta a nuestras filas. Ella no bajó las manos, de las cuales salió un chorro de fuego que acabó con Jane. Los elementos más fuertes de la guardia Vulturi estaban o con nosotros o muertos, acabando con toda posibilidad de los italianos de acabar con nosotros.

Nuestras filas se tensaron, esperando la señal para lanzarse. Pero yo aún no quería hacerlo. Esperaba que los Vulturi se dieran cuenta de que estaban acabados antes de lanzar a mi ejército tras ellos.

No demoraron en hacerlo. Cinco segundos después de que el cuerpo de Jane ya no fuera más que un montón de cenizas, Aro rugió y se lanzó contra Bella, quien seguía parada en medio de los dos ejércitos, con las manos relajadas a los costados de su cuerpo, sobresaliendo de la capa dorada.

Las filas italianas no se movían, esperando una señal para moverse. Las nuestras se tensaron y más de uno amenazó con avanzar antes de notar mi mano alzada, ordenando la detención. Había escuchado la voz de Arthur en mi mente, haciéndome notar que era la lucha de su hermana.

Hablando de la primera lucha entre egipcios e italianos, se veía bastante pareja para los invasores. Claro que ellos no sabían que nuestra Reina solo estaba jugando, que no se estaba esforzando en lo más mínimo.

Pasado un minuto, ella bostezó (doble burla, se aburría hasta el sueño, pero no dormíamos), y Aro rugió por enésima vez ese día. Gritó unas cuantas palabras malsonantes que hicieron retumbar los pechos de los egipcios en silenciosos rugidos y lograron que Bella se tomara enserio lo que pasaba.

Entonces ambos líderes pusieron sus manos alrededor del cuello del otro. El silencio fue absoluto en los ejércitos italiano y egipcio. Bella estaba de espaldas a mí, pero casi podía ver su sonrisa sarcástica y sádica antes de quemar completamente el cuello de Aro, cuyo cuerpo cayó separado de la cabeza.

Apenas tocó el suelo, estalló en llamas. Bajé la mano y mi ejército se lanzó contra los italianos, que ya se habían lanzado para vengar a su líder (claro que ninguno llegó a tocarla…no tengo idea de cómo, pero apareció a mi lado).

Lo habían definido bien. Esto no era una batalla, era una masacre. Había al menos dos egipcios por cada italiano, y si bien éstos eran estupendos luchadores, los nuestros eran más y mejores.

Sin que los favoritos, los líderes y jefes de pirámide nos metiéramos a la pelea, acabaron con todos en poco tiempo. Cuando Chelsea cayó, varios se dirigieron a nosotros y solicitaron unirse a nuestra guardia. Una vez aceptados, se lanzaban a ayudar a su nuevo clan.

Siglos después, un nómada alemán de nombre Vladimir Liebknech registraría toda la historia de la raza en un libro llamado 'Historia de nuestra inmortalidad', que pronto tendrían todos los vampiros del planeta.

En él se hablaba de la aparición de nuestra raza, las guerras de México, los Vulturi y sus leyes, así como de un misterioso clan que había salido a la luz tras cinco siglos de existir en las sombras.

Narraba esta misma batalla, los guardias Vulturi contra los soldados de Ra, como se pasaría a llamar el ejército. Era nombrada como la Batalla de las Dunas, la primera de la Guerra de los Titanes, que se prolongaría por más de un siglo, dándose enfrentamientos de soldados de Ra contra guardias Vulturi en diversos puntos del mundo.

Ninguno de los soldados que aquí estaban (fuera de Carlisle y Eleazar) se fue después de la victoria sobre los italianos. Nos lanzamos a una cacería sobre los Vulturi, en que las cabezas de los guardias y líderes valían oro para la Reina Isabella. Vampiros de todo el mundo se unían al clan, para luego arrojarse sobre los antiguos líderes del mundo vampírico en la mayor masacre de vampiros de la historia (como diría Vladimir).

Un siglo completo en que los Vulturi caían cada vez más bajo y los egipcios se consolidaban como el clan más poderoso que había existido alguna vez.

Ciento cincuenta años después, Volterra se alzaba como el último bastión de los Vulturi. Para estas alturas, los humanos ya sabían de nuestra existencia por causa de los mismos italianos, los cuales convertían al primer mortal que se les cruzara en la calle para hacerlo parte de su decadente clan.

Entonces, nosotros no sólo teníamos por misión atrapar y matar a cada Vulturi existente, sino que proteger a los humanos de los demás inmortales.

Nuestro mundo era bipolar. Estaban los que apoyaban a los italianos (que, por lo demás, eran pocos) y los que eran leales a los egipcios. De éstos últimos, varios grupos se separarían y patrullarían las calles protegiendo a los mortales de los Vulturi.

Un ser que ocupaba capa negra, era un demonio. Uno que usaba una capa arena, era un salvador. Arena-dorado, un héroe. Y dorado, un dios. Los cuatro dioses vampiro.

POV tercera persona

Volterra, año 2165.

La única ciudad en que habitaban únicamente vampiros se alzaba ruinosa sobre una colina. El último bastión de los Vulturi, antiguos todopoderosos del mundo vampírico.

Caius Vulturi era el único líder. Había matado personalmente a su hermano Marcus, a la compañera de éste, Dídima, y a Sulpicia, la viuda de su difunto hermano Aro, transformándose así en el único amo del decadente clan.

Y ahora le habían informado a Caius que todos los vampiros que estaban fuera de Volterra habían muerto o se habían unido a sus enemigos, dejando al clan italiano con solo quinientos vampiros frente a los mil cuatrocientos soldados de Ra, que ahora rodeaban Volterra. Y eso le enfurecía.

Por una estupidez de Aro habían logrado que el ejército del Sol se les lanzara sobre las cabezas. Merecía morir a manos de esa niña, pensaba Caius. Pero la realidad estaba muy lejos de ser la que Caius se formaba en su mente.

Su clan estaba sediento. Ya no había humanos de los que alimentarse. Si salían solo del castillo, los egipcios los matarían. Y ellos mismos habían cuidado a los humanos de los italianos. ¡Malditos egipcios!, pensaba.

La culpa era de Amun. Él mismo lo mató cuando se enteró de que su hermano solo había guiado a su ejército al desastre. Sus mejores elementos eran egipcios antes que italianos, y los otros habían muerto. Un desastre.

Los pensamientos del anciano se vieron interrumpidos cuando una cabeza cayó a sus pies. Alzó la vista. Las puertas estaban abiertas, y la niña Isabella lo veía con desdén mientras los soldados de Ra que la acompañaban acababan con todos y cada uno de los Vulturi, que se habían atrincherado en el salón principal.

Caius se levantó, cautivado ante tanta belleza. Se la había imaginado de mil maneras, pero jamás como una encantadora vampiresa que exhalaba grandeza y majestuosidad. Caius Vulturi se arrodilló en cuanto la Reina Isabella se paró frente a él, y de un golpe le sacó la cabeza.

La caída de los Vulturi estaba completa.

**Listooooooooooooooo en tres días el epílogo (sí, escribí el anterior, este y el siguiente en un día, en un arranque de inspiración, así que no reclamen si no les parece bien). Mi enorme arranque aún no está completo, y al final del epílogo les diré algunas ideas que estoy desarrollando, a ver cual les parece que suba (luego de Arcángel, claro).**

**Si les soy sincera, estoy algo decepcionada. Hay algo que no encaja en toda la historia, y nadie me ha preguntado ni insinuado nada. Les pondré el tema, a ver si alguien se da cuenta, pero al epílogo lo explicaré. Es así de simple: a Bella su mamá no la quiso nunca, entonces, ¿cómo rayos ella tiene nombre? ¿Alguna sugerencia? (ya lo tengo escrito, así que serán solo algunas hipótesis, la causa real está en el epílogo) Espero que alguien se acerque al menos, es muy inesperado.**

**Nos leemos, espero sus RR!**

**Ayla**


	19. Epílogo

**Bueeeeno prometí tres días y cumplí. El punto es que aquí está el epílogo de Cautiverio Eterno, la primera historia que me atreví a compartir.**

**No es necesario que diga que cada personaje y situación pertenece a su propio dueño, que no soy Meyer ni de broma (si así fuera, tengan por seguro que esta historia no habría salido de mis dedos y menos en español) y que... bueno, ya saben.**

Edward POV

Apenas escapamos, nadamos a Inglaterra y ocupamos nuestra casa. Carmen había venido con nosotros, al igual que Ian y Silvia.

Pasados dos días desde nuestra llegada, alguien tocó la puerta. Todos estábamos destrozados. Esme abrió la puerta y lanzó un grito. Me asomé a ver y casi grito también. Carlisle y Eleazar, chorreando agua pero felices y completos, estaban parados en la puerta con las mojadas capas arena en las manos.

Entraron y se sentaron, para comenzar a contarnos la batalla. Estábamos radiantes de alegría. Todos los egipcios estaban bien, y Aro, Jane y Alec muertos junto con todo el resto del ejército principal (unos quinientos soldados), menos unos cien que habían vuelto con los egipcios, y otros tantos que se unieron a ellos una vez muerta Chelsea. Una matanza, dijo Carlisle.

Ninguno de los dos había bebido sangre humana, a diferencia de todos los demás de Cullen (incluido Stan) y Denali. Nos contaron de cómo habían vivido en el clan egipcio. Que casi los habían echado a patadas después de que la batalla terminó, y que los que se habían quedado nos mandaron un mensaje. Estaban bien, y volverían en cuanto los Vulturi ya no fueran una amenaza. Sí, los cazarían.

Pasaron 150 años. No volvimos a tener noticias de ellos, pero el mundo se había vuelto bastante interesante. Los humanos sabían de nosotros, y unos misteriosos protectores de capas arena los cuidaban de los demonios de capas negras.

Uno a uno cayeron los territorios de los Vulturi. Ya los vampiros estábamos divididos en dos grupos. Los italianos y los egipcios. Nosotros estábamos de parte de los últimos, pero no tomábamos parte ni en cacerías ni batallas ni patrullajes. No nos metíamos en nada. Eran problemas del mundo exterior, como decíamos.

Nos enterábamos de todo lo que pasaba, pero no nos relacionábamos con más vampiros ni humanos, tampoco nos habíamos ido de la casa de Londres en todos esos años.

Vivíamos tranquilos, nuestra casa quedaba cada vez más oculta en el bosque y nadie entraba hasta donde estaba la mansión.

Estábamos de caza cuando lo oímos. Apresurados pasos en nuestra dirección, y efluvio de vampiro, varios efluvios.

Nos pusimos en guardia y escudriñamos el borde del claro donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento. Aparecieron diecinueve siluetas encapuchadas. Avanzaron y entraron al claro, permitiéndonos ver el color de sus capas. Los cinco del medio levaban capas doradas, y las demás arena-dorado. Eran del clan egipcio.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece? – preguntó Carlisle adelantándose un paso.

- Vaya, 150 años y estás tan…precavido. Te afectó estar con nosotros – dijo la del medio. Esa voz…

- ¿Bella? – pregunté asombrado. Soltó una risita y se sacó la capucha.

- Cuánto tiempo, ¿no, Edward? – me preguntó. Los demás se sacaron las capuchas también y pude ver a Alice, Jasper, Emm, Rose, Laurent, Irina, Stan, Tanya, Kate, Sam, Arthur, Garret, tres vampiros y cuatro vampiresas, todos con ojos dorados.

- Bella – susurré sonriendo. Inmediatamente estábamos abrazándonos en medio de ambos grupos -. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Ya acabaron con los Vulturi?

- No fue tan difícil – oí decir a Arthur. Me separé de Bella y lo miré -. Ese rubio raro había matado al otro líder y a las esposas, y eran solo quinientos frente a nuestros mil cuatrocientos.

- Ahora mismo somos unos mil vampiros en todo el mundo. Murieron todos los Vulturi y cientos de los nuestros – Bella hizo una mueca -. Ese idiota de Caius había dado la orden de convertir a cuanto humano hubiera en Volterra, así fue como los mortales supieron de nuestro secreto. Le corté la cabeza de un solo golpe.

- Isabella – dijo Arthur serio. Luego sonrió -. Vamos a su casa, ¿sí?

Corrimos de vuelta a casa. Charlaban todos con todos, pero yo solo podía correr abrazando a Bella.

Podían haber pasado 155 años desde la última vez que la vi. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que todos estos años había estado vacío y, ahora que la volvía a ver, estaba completo.

Y nada cambiaría eso. Ahora todos teníamos a nuestras parejas, y mi existencia empezaba a tener sentido.

Sesenta años después

- ¡Bella! – gritó Arthur entrando a la sala, chorreando pintura azul.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mi esposa inocentemente sentada a mi lado.

- ¿Cuándo pusiste la pintura en mi cuarto? – siseó. Ella sonrió culpable.

- No era para ti, lo juro. Era para Kate, le inyectó whisky a mi puma – hizo un puchero.

- No puedo enojarme contigo, ¿cierto?

- Nopes – sonrió ella. Arthur suspiró y se fue a bañar. Cuando volvió, se sentó al otro lado de Bella.

- Acabo de notar algo – dije repentinamente. Los hermanos me miraron interesados -. ¿Cómo tienes nombre si tu madre nunca te quiso? Sin ofender.

- Es una…pregunta graciosa – Arthur sonrió y Bella lo miró curiosa. Podía tener 800 años, pero seguía congelada en los 16.

_Flashback (3° pers. POV)_

_Un niño de cuatro años estaba sentado pegado a un muro de la calle, pidiendo limosna para darle de comer a la pequeña niña de poco menos de un año que dormía en sus brazos. Entonces pasó un hombre bien vestido, parecía extranjero a juzgar por la forma de vestir._

_- ¿Dónde están tus padres, niño? – preguntó en un dificultoso inglés medieval._

_- Mi madre nos dejó y mi padre nos echó de su casa, señor – contestó el niño, hablando bastante bien para su corta edad y su nula educación._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Arthur, señor._

_- ¿Y tu hermanita?_

_- Mamá nos dejó antes de bautizarla, señor – contestó el niño apenas ahogándolas lágrimas._

_- Es una _bella_ niña – comentó el hombre._

_- ¿Es italiano, señor?_

_- De la hermosa ciudad de Pisa, pequeño._

_- ¿Comerciante?_

_- De telas y algunos alimentos – contestó sorprendido por los conocimientos del niño -. Sabes mucho de esto, Arthur._

_- Pasan muchos turistas y comerciantes, señor. No dan nada, pero los escucho hablar. Me cuesta, pero ya empiezo a entender el italiano, francés y español. Al menos lo suficiente para saber que dicen 'maldito mendigo' – susurró al final, pero pareció escucharlo._

_- No creo eso, pequeño. Ten – sacó una bolsita con oro y se la dio-. Podrás comprar ropa para ustedes, y también algo de alimento._

_- Los ojitos chocolate del pequeño inglés brillaron cuando notó el peso de la bolsa, pero luego se entristeció._

_- No me venderían. Pensarían que robé, me conocen en toda la isla como un mendigo muerto de hambre. Pero yo no he hecho nada malo, señor._

_- Entonces ven. Un nombre para tu hermanita podría ser Isabella, es un nombre inglés, y podrías decirle Bella, que significa hermosa en italiano – comentó mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad comprando ropa y comida para los dos niños._

_Sería una de las pocas cosas que le pesarían a Arthur de comenzar a robar, mentir y matar. No olvidaría nunca al hombre que, sin conocerlos, les había demostrado más aprecio en quince minutos que sus padres en toda su vida._

_Fin flashback_

- A ver si entendí. ¿Un comerciante italiano sugirió mi nombre? – preguntó mi esposa atónita.

- No te quejes, durante un año fuiste 'niña', 'hermanita' o 'pequeña' – se justificó mi cuñado.

- Edward, ya está listo – avisó Alice apareciendo de repente a mi lado.

- Gracias, Alice.

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, poniendo la misma mueca de irritación.

- Nada que te incumba, Arthur – dije levantándome. Tomé la mano de Bella y corrimos a un claro del bosque.

- ¿Qué es esto, Ed? – preguntó Bella mirando el claro arreglado.

- Digamos…que necesitaba un ambiente especial para darte tu regalo por nuestros cincuenta años de casados – sonreí.

Ella sonrió cuando le di su regalo (un collar de diamantes de su época, con un dije de oro en forma de corazón y tallado con nuestros nombres) y luego comenzamos a compartir recuerdos mentalmente.

Con tranquilidad, como nuestras vidas. No necesitábamos apurar nada, porque teníamos toda la eternidad para estar juntos. Tal como estos últimos sesenta años.

**¿Alguien se esperaba lo del nombre? xD se me ocurrió antes de empezar a escribir, yo sabía desde antes que era por esto, pero bueno... Me acordé al final que no sabían de dónde salió el nombre.**

**Espero que el epílogo no las haya decepcionado. A todas las que me leen (hombres también, por si hay) y no me han dejado un solo RR durante toda la historia, quisiera pedirles que comentaran por lo menos este, para saber si les agradó o no la historia en general. Solo pido uno que sea, aquí en el epílogo. Con un 'me gustó' me conformo.**

**Al momento que escribo esto, Cautiverio Eterno ha recibido:**

**- 45 Reviews.**

**- 24 Historia Favorito.**

**- 9 Alertas de Historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que me han seguido durante la historia, las que han estado pendientes de actualizar. En especial a ellas dos:**

**- perl rose swan, mi primer review y primera persona que agregó mi historia a sus favoritos.**

**- XxXkaren-vampireXxX, primera alerta de historia.**

**Quizás no sea real, pero siento que fueron las primeras personas en darle una oportunidad a la loca idea de su servidora... bueh, ya me puse sentimental. Bueno, perl desapareció después del capítulo 'Gladiador', y karen no comentó uno solo, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. **

**En general, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que le dieron la oportunidad a la primera historia de una humilde aficionada, aunque no la hayan comentado. (Sinceramente, si dijera los nombres de todas y cada una de las personas que me comentaron, agregaron a favoritos o a alerta de historia, termino mañana y esa no es la idea).**

**¡FIN! (Recuerden comentar aunque sea un 'me gustó' o un 'vete al demonio', pero porfa comenten algo) AH! Y no tengo planeada una secuela para esta línea, antes de que alguien pueda preguntar.  
**

**A las que esperan por Arcángel, supongo que comenzaré a subirla en una semana.**

**AYLA HALE CULLEN**


	20. NOTA

Me odian, ¿cierto? -Ayla hace una mueca- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! He estado muy bloqueada y escribir no ha sido una opción... sé lo que quiero escribir, cómo lo quiero plantear, pero me siento frente a la lap y simplemente no sé qué hacer.

Volví a clases el 1ero de marzo y eso me ha sido de mucha ayuda, creo que entre el aburrimiento en ciertas clases (cofcoffísicacofcof) y el estar rodeada por mis hermanitos Fer, Alex, Alice, Allen, Ange y todo el montón de locos Ayla HP está volviendo al juego.

Tarde va bien encaminada, y estoy razonablemente segura de que una vez que me ponga a ello lo tendré listo en poco

HdA es un punto aparte. Sé perfectamente, letra por letra, lo que quiero que suceda a continuación. ¿El problema? Necesito un puente para llegar al momento a partir del cual el lineamiento está más o menos planeado.

Guerra de Inmortales, como mero proyecto, aparece como fic completo llevando solo el prólogo y una nota aclaratoria al respecto. Quisiera que, por favor, todas las personas que sigan esta historia o les interese leerla en un futuro me digan, por el canal que les parezca más cómodo y dentro de la medida de lo posible, si les parece una alternativa viable para desarrollarla.

La situación con MoC ya fue explicada.

VdA es algo que, francamente, me avergüenza. No el fic, sino la situación de haberlo dejado a solo tres capítulos. Aclaro que tengo la intención de terminarla, aunque demore, pero desde un principio lo tuve como vía opcional para escribir en cuanto pudiera hacerme un espacio. De momento, no estoy en condiciones de decir cuánto podría demorar en volver al ruedo.

Ahora, en mis tiempos libres secos de inspiración estoy dispuesta a editar Cautiverio Eterno, Lo que tienes y Arcángel para corregir algunos mínimos errores ortográficos y un par de frases que han quedado fuera de lugar o ni yo misma me explico. La historia en sí no cambiará, y será prácticamente la misma salvo un detalle insignificante que no afectará en absoluto el desarrollo de la trama.

Esta "nota" será colgada en MIS siete historias, y a medida que complete mis objetivos (edición y/o actualización) las iré borrando. No puedo asegurar fecha, pero definitivamente no soy una persona de dejar las cosas a medias.

Tengo miles de nuevas ideas que esperarán un tiempo para ver la luz, si es que llegan a hacerlo, pero mis prioridades estarán en mis beteos y las historias que debo completar. Estas ideas son... variadas... Hay Dark, Femslash (Yuri), sensación de incesto, algo considerado pedofilia dentro de la legalidad... Y, sí, me estoy soltando con mis proyectos más recientes... Ayla evoluciona y DarkA va haciendo aparición. Veremos si llega a algo bueno...

Espero que me perdonen y no lleguen a odiarme ni... abandonarme.

Gracias por su comprensión

Ayla


End file.
